The Fallen Guardian
by MelodyCrystel
Summary: Some trainer with special abilities (called Tamer) work together with their Pokemon to help people in trouble. Melody Northdale, a young Tamer, wants to capture a Lugia since a while. It's her greatest wish to share friendship as well as power with the majestic being. But when she and her Pokemon face a dragonbird, they don't know, that this being is much more than ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen Guardian

**Chapter One**

**The Legendary Dragonbird**

It was getting darker. Nearly silent, as well. And the air felt more burdensome while breathing...

But, of course, the last one was a result of the currently, emotional condition.

She took a deep breath. Was she doing the right thing? And... was she even ready...? Was she really... strong enough – and deserved it finally...? Could her wish... become true...? Was there – in the end – really a silver-white dragonbird, who was a possible new member of her Pokémon-Team...? A new friend...? Just the thought of that was like a dream. Unbelievable. … Well... All of this here was at last thrilling – and in the same moment too overwhelming for her... Of course. Of course, she was skeptical. After so many failures. It was hard to breath easily, when her greatest wish could come true. Be very soon reality.

Her name was Melody. Melody Northdale. Eighteen years old, 170 centimeter high. A girl with magenta eyes and extreme long, waved hair in the same color. Mostly wearing dark, skin-tight suits thanks to the practical use of them – at times also dresses and cute outfits with brighter colors. Had characteristics, which were really colorful – depending on the people around her and the respective situation, she could be very bubbly to the point of being extreme earnest. For herself, she was truly a balanced person. Someone, who spent the whole day together with her friends and being consumed by her daily training – plus all kinds of studies in her freetime as well as practicing of some hobbies.

The young woman was – like so many other girls – a Pokémon-Trainer. Born in Sinnoh, her first partner or rather Pokémon-friend as a child was a bold Riolu named Lucaris. Together with him, she caught many other new creatures and faced lots of trainers. Battling was always important for her – and really fun. It was mostly like a game – full of joy; without heavy sorrows. To meet new faces was every time so thrilling. She could learn so much from her fellow mans as well as from the Pokémon around her.

As a teenager, she moved with her Pokémon to Johto, where she actually lived since a few years. It was always her preferred region, so she had used the first moving-chance she got. However, in Johto, she trained even harder than before – developed more seriousness during battles. Her personality got more earnest as well. Lucaris, who evolved meanwhile into a Lucario, represented– together with Shina the Luxray, Rose the Roserade, Mukuru the Staraptor, Zirpiera the Kricketune and Bippa the Bibarel – her Main Six, who shared with her the wish, to become a solid team. A team, on which can everybody count.

Melody truly gained over the years lots of strength. Strength for her friends; strength for herself. Not only mental strength for herself as a trainer, though. After all, Melody was no regular human being. The fact, why she was since childhood a bit obsessed with training.

She was one of some special kind of human beings. One of those people, who made miracles come true in the same way like Pokémon did. People, who understood the Pokémon-language. People, who could fight like Pokémon. Who had special abilities like them. Who could fly, breath underwater, read minds and did all that supernatural stuff. People, who were called Tamer.

As a Tamer, Melody got her powers indirect from her Pokémon-friends. All this things, which she was able to do, were lend from the bonds between her and those Pokémon who were close to her heart and soul. Her friends just awakened some sleeping powers inside her, which were nearly lost for humanity. And like more or less all Tamer, Melody knew exactly how to use that great gift in the right way.

Like Pokémon Rangers, there were many Tamer who fought for law and order. So Melody did, too. As an organization, the Tamer helped out Rangers, the Police, civilians and Pokémon by choice with all their strength. Even as a child, Melody already had helped many people together with her Tamer- and Pokémon-friends. She was proud of that – especially today she was proud to protect others successfully.

That was, because there were in the last time – since circa two years – some black sheeps in her own 'race'. They called themselves Dark Tamer. People, who forced the powers of captured Pokémon into their own bodies, instead of gaining an emotional bond and developing with that very own powers. Who stole the abilities of that poor Pokémon even against their will. A point, which degraded the health of the weakened creatures in an extreme way. Only for more power of that crazy, morbid humans... As if that wasn't enough, the Dark Tamer were also criminals. Thieves, who stole ancient artifacts as well as electronic stuff from important concerns. Rowdies, who liked it to hurt others fatal. Besides... It also seemed, that they planned something bigger...

As much as she could, Melody fought against those people every time they appeared. Together with other Tamer, Ranger and of course the Police she did everything necessary to stop their dark antitheses. On the first look, such a big effort wasn't really needed. Sure... It was maybe seldom, that the Dark Tamer did anything in public – and were up to now never successful with greater crimes than thievery of simple stuff... But every Tamer, every Ranger and every Policeman were regardless careful after a victory. Nobody could trust into a quick piece, when it came to that organization. And whatever those Dark Tamer wanted in truth... This group was an earnest opponent. They shrank away from nothing.

But even though about all that trouble... Mostly, Melody was just a regular helping hand for others. A 'Ranger' with a bit more possibilities than usual. An ambitious trainer. With a talent for battling; for breeding. Plus: Besides of that good old Pokédex-Story, she really wanted to have lots of Pokémon to befriend with. After all, they were her family. She cared for them with her full heart. More, than for other humans. She had many human-friends, yes, but they could never be that close to her, like her special friends. Maybe this was a Tamer-thing... Well, it didn't bother her in the end. To be a bit strange, was a part of her personality. And with the strong bond to her Pokémon, there was nothing to worry about being a little odd. At least, she was so close to her friends, that they all gained the ability of using telepathy.

Since a few years, she had a big dream...

A dream, which was in the end a strong desire of her.

Capturing a Lugia – her favorite legendary Pokémon ever – and becoming close friends for each other. That was THE big deal of her heart.

It was also no secret. Many people knew about her wish – including the Kimono Girls, who were good friends of her. Besides of some Tamer they were the best human-friends, who Melody had. So, whenever she visited Ecruteak City, she spent lots of time with the five woman. Talked now and than with her friends about her dream and if there were maybe new possibilities to fulfill her wish.

To make her dream come true someday, Melody had learned as much as she could about the species Lugia.

She knew, that some of the legendary creatures lived near to the Whirl Islands. It would be – of course – easy, to find there a Lugia. Especially a Tamer would have no problem with that. Thanks to psychic powers. But... Melody was afraid, to capture THERE a Lugia. That was so... Well... Per accident, it could be a mother or a child. A deadly fact, which would destroy every possibility of becoming friends with that new-captured beast. Because: The particular Lugia would never trust her for taking away the free live in the ocean together with a beloved family. Losing his or her liberty was already a big loss, but also losing a mother or a child... That was too much. And Melody didn't want to create any familiar trouble or pain. Not even for her wish.

So she refused to battle a Lugia from the Whirl Islands. Hoping, to find another place without a population like that one, she searched as much as she could. But she never got any other information – and became with the time a bit tired of her difficult, exhausting dream.

Some day in Ecruteak City, the Kimono Girls had challenged her suddenly. They wanted to test the bond between herself and her Main Six; the closest Pokémon she had. Melody was confused about that – she didn't expected ever to battle her five friends. They had never wished for that, whenever Melody asked them for it... However, she accepted with a big, self-confident grin.

The fight was interesting. A true challenge. But nothing, what she and her friends couldn't handle. They beat the five woman and their Pokémon successfully. Smiling, the seven friends wanted to celebrate the new, sweet victory, but the Kimono Girls interrupted this.

After Melody had passed their test, the Five wanted to offer her a special gift. The knowledge about a hidden place inside of the Whirl Islands. A place, which was a big, dark secret. A place, where a strong Lugia without a family lived. Overwhelmed by that information, Melody asked her friends, why they told her that – it was a secret, at last.

The woman explained. They thought, that the legendary creature needed badly a superior master with a strong will and a good heart. The being was lonely – even, if it didn't realized that actually. And Melody was perfect to care for that Lugia as a talented trainer. Plus, the legendary beast was not a regular Lugia. Which meant, that this creature needed also a person who was not helpless without Pokémon – who was able to keep up with the strong will of a wild Lugia. So the five woman asked Melody as a Tamer, too, if she wanted to accept her gift and look after the beast.

Without knowing, what her friends meant with 'not a regular Lugia', Melody had accepted after a few seconds.

That was, why she was here... Why she wandered through the deep caves of the Whirl Islands. Together with her five quite friends, who guided her through the caves and tunnels. Who still wore their kimonos instead of something practical. And who still preferred not to tell her, what was so special about this one Lugia.

Melody sighted. Her friends were too silent, in her opinion... Unusual for them.

They said nearly nothing, since it had become really dark around. That was depressing.

'I can't help... Something feels wrong about this.' echoed abruptly Lucaris' voice telepathically through her mind. The Lucario sat inside of his Pokéball and watched skeptical every step his trainer and the five woman did. 'You mean: Because they act absolutely NOT strange?' replied Melody sarcastic. 'That's what I think. I never saw the girls like that. Normally, they're so very much talkative. But now...? It's scary... And so...' 'Don't be ridiculous, dear Lucaris.' interrupted Rose the Roserade. 'Do you have no sense for a mysterious place like that...? It would be very wrong to have a loud talking hen party here! … Oh Melody, please don't worry. I'm sure your five friends will not be all the time silent. Just wait! As soon, as you all entered this secret place, they will overwhelm you with their one-million words.' She smiled a little bit: 'Thanks, Rose.'

'Hm? What is it? Secret place? One-million words? Uhm...?' said Bippa the Bibarel telepathically. Like always, he had missed very much of the whole conversation – because of his bad mind-condition. A big problem, which he had since childhood. 'Bah, you silly head again.' ,snarled Shina the Luxray, 'Why do you have a brain, if you can't use it...? Listen, finally!' (She often argued with him, because he stole her and Rose usually lots of nerves in just one day. And mostly, Bippa didn't care.) 'I don't understand.' answered the Bibarel confused. 'My, its useless, Shina. Let him be.' tried Zirpiera the Kricketune to calm her friend. 'She's right. Bippa is just that way. You can't change that.' agreed Mukuru the Staraptor. Shina nodded inside of her Pokéball: 'Yeah, you guys are right... But...! I just want to bite him for his stupidity! One little bite!' 'Or one little strike with my thorns.' Rose said with a demonic grin. 'Puh, am I the only Pokémon-girl here, who doesn't want to kill Bippa...?' Zirpiera asked gloomy. Mukuru smiled a bit: 'I know, how you feel. It is embarrassing. Especially for a male like me or our Lucario.' He scratched his head with his right wing. 'Only, because you are not interested in fighting with him.' told Lucaris both of his friends. 'Huh, I forgot. You like to clobber him as well.' said the Staraptor and rolled his eyes.

Melody giggled a little. She loved the conversations of her Pokémon. It didn't matter, if they talked directly or via telepathy. She just could always forget time while watching and/or listening to them. And... Huh? Melody was puzzled by an abrupt walking-stop by her five human-friends. Irritated, she looked at the faces of the Kimono Girls. One woman – Sakura, who was befriended with her at the most, smiled brightly: "We're almost there. No need to feel uncomfortable! Come on, smile a bit! Your dream will come true, after all." "Wh-What...? Where...?" reacted Melody frightened. "Over there, silly. Where you can hear lots of water flowing." "A waterfall, huh...? There is the Lugia hiding...?" thought Melody loud. Giggling, Sakura replied: "A-ha. The whole thing is a separate, great cave with a link to the ocean. Including a beautiful waterfall. You will love it."

Her friends guided her into the promised place. And Sakura was right: Melody liked the cave really. Crystal-clear water, fascinating rocks and a beautiful big waterfall enriched it. Everything looked so mystic... It was a shame, that she never had discovered the cave by her own. Especially, because she was often in her freetime on and in the Whirl Islands. But... She had the feeling, that only special people – like for example monks – could visit this place... In the air was something... strange. It was not concrete, but the atmosphere was changed suddenly. Like a barrier was all around.

However, she looked curious around. Where was the Lugia...? Was it hiding in the waterfall or was it diving actually in the ocean? Normally, she should be able to feel it, if the dragonbird was near to her. But with that strange atmosphere, she couldn't register anything...

Suddenly, the Kimono Girls began to hum. Melody stared confused at her friends. Why did they do this...? There was no reason. Were her friends crazy...? Or wanted they to drive at last HER and her nervous nerves crazy...? … Because she couldn't do anything, she just listened to her friends. Hm... She didn't knew that song – never heard it before. But somehow, it felt familiar... It was a calming, beautiful melody. Worth, to have it in mind. And it made her think. Maybe it was such an old song from Ecruteak City, which only the monks there and of course the Kimono Girls knew. The five women seldom performed any of that ancient, actual secretly melodies – only in special moments they did that. So... This here was – possible – such a moment...?

Listening to the melody, she watched the faces of her friends. They were really earnest. Even Sakura, who was a bubbly, sunny personality. This was a strange behavior. Singing in such a place – with an abnormal atmosphere all around. Unworldly... All of that was confusing... So much, that even her talkative Pokémon-friends didn't say a word... They were irritated, too.

A few moments passed. Without knowing, why she did this, Melody finally sang, too, after she had internalized the song. (It was odd... Well, whatever. Maybe she would forget in that way, how cryptically the whole situation was. At least, it was a wonderful piece of music.) … Her singing-voice was always beauty. Because of her interest in music, she knew lots about it and practiced singing and playing instruments very often, which was why she could do it even better than the Kimono Girls. Stepping into the front of the middle of the cave, her voice echoed perfectly inside of the whole place. It fulfilled the atmosphere. So much, that the voices of her friends vanished under her own. But Melody didn't recognized that. She was almost caught by the beauty of that ancient song.

Abruptly, something big raised from the waterfall.

Frightened about that unexpected action, Melody moved a step backwards.

Stared in the direction of the great walls of water. And gasped. This was... unbelievable.

There was it. Directly appeared from the flowing water. Flying – nearly floating the air. And watching her with a cold expression in the caramel-colored eyes. Almost glaring at her... A proud, graceful creature. Beautiful and mystical. Lugia. And like the Kimono Girls had said: It was indeed no regular Lugia, but a true special one. This Lugia here... was a Shiny. Instead of sky-blue, its belly was rose like the inside of strawberries. Its scales were not deep ocean-blue colored, but as red as cherries. Its silver-white feathers, finally, shined a little red like copper. Overwhelmed by the appearance of the beautiful dragonbird, she looked at it silently. This beast was amazing... Even greater, than she imagined.

Suddenly, the great Pokémon used telepathy.

A deep, full male voice filled Melodys thoughts: "Who are you...? Why are you able to enter that cave...? How... can you know about THAT song...? And... WHAT do you want from ME...?" A long, threatening growl from his throat followed his unfriendly, telepathically words.

Melody looked nervous over her shoulder – searching for some help by the Kimono Girls. But... The five woman were gone. 'Oh yeah, how great that is...' she thought sarcastic. Again watching the Shiny-Lugia, she felt very uncomfortable. His glare was so harsh... But after a few seconds, she didn't need anymore some emotional support. She didn't let herself getting intimidated that easily by a stranger. (Her Pokémon-friends registered that and knew her courage very well, so they said meanwhile nothing inside of their Pokéballs.)

With a half-smile, Melody answered cheeky: "Oh... Well, I am Melody. Melody Northdale. Nice to meet you. … Some friends helped me to find that place here. It seems, that they also summoned you. Or rather, they told me in an odd way, what I have to do for that result. And, you know, I'm looking for a strong Lugia without a little child, so that I can challenge it without hesitation. That is, I guess, what I want from you, if you are really not a parent. A good fight and the possibility of becoming friends. I really wish for that, so... How about you? Do you have children?"

At first, he seemed to be puzzled. But than he replied harshly: "No, I don't. And I also don't wish for any. … Do you little, silly human even know, why I am here...? I want to be alone! For that, children would be the falsest thing there is, don't you think?!" "Wow-wow, how unfriendly." ,she answered brave, "If you continue being so mean, it will be hard for you to become friends with my other Pokémon. At last, I am here to capture you." He growled deeply. While glaring at her, he landed for a moment on the rocks near to the waterfall. His telepathic voice was cold, when he snarled: "Try, if you are so confident. You will only lose."

The Lugia was indeed really strong. The Kimono Girls were right in that point, too.

Maybe he was under-leveled – compared with Melodys Pokémon – but his proud, almost stubborn will was an extreme challenge. He was the first wild Pokémon ever, who made her lots of trouble. (Normally, she enjoyed harder battles. In the end, it became at least always easy to catch the being she wanted as soon as it was weakened. But this exemplar here was a bit too hard for her usually sunny, confident look at a fight. Too much for her optimism. She became completely earnest as a result of that. More concentrated, than ever before while fighting against a wild Pokémon.)

It took already a while, to weaken the body of the flying beast with a perfect opponent. Yes, as a Staraptor, Mukuru was of course a tough one – able to keep up with the fast, strong Lugia. He dodged lots of Extrasensories and attacked the Legendary amongst other things with some Heat Waves. Always striking the dragonbird in an ideal way. But... The process was nevertheless very slowly – her own Pokémon became tired, before Lugia even began to breathe heavily. She was forced, to switch her friend out – to send Mukuru back into his Pokéball.

For a moment, Melody was unsure. Looked at her Pokéballs.

She had watched every single move of the dragonbird. Had analyzed him...

If she wouldn't do anything about his strength, than she would have no chance to catch him. As soon, as he would become tired of this fight, he could easily escape. And she didn't want to show him in such a problematic moment, that she was a Tamer... No regular human, but someone with special powers. That wouldn't be helpful to earn his trust.

Yeah... It was meanwhile really time, to weaken the Legendary in another way... Making him fall asleep would do it, but Rose as a Roserade was a bad choice. A psychic Pokémon – also a flying type – was too much for her... 'Oh please, I could handle that. Don't worry about me!' used the proud Roserade her telepathically ability. Ignoring her Pokémon, Melody continued thinking. Zirpiera was as a bug type – currently – way too unsure for using Sing. But for catching Lugia, her help would be very necessary... So... Time to become unfair.

"Shina! You can do it!" said Melody and let her Luxray out of her Pokéball. While the female lion stretched herself, Lugia hissed: "An electric type...? It doesn't matter, if you use such a Pokémon, silly human. You will not beat me. Nor catch me." "Hmpf, you will see. Don't be always a meanie." replied Melody with a little grin. She had wanted to catch him in a fair way, but he let her no other choice, right? And she trusted her first self-caught friend very much. The Luxray was a strong, also stubborn being. She didn't need wings for 'flying', because she ran and jumped like no one else. Someone, who seemed to be a good choice for overwhelming a Lugia.

"Alright! Try it with Thunder Wave! As long as necessary." Melody told her friend.

Shina called: "I'm on it!" Motivated, she attacked her opponent. Lugia dodged her Thunder Wave with a strong barrier. "Fools." he hissed with his cold voice. Growling, he used Hydro Pump a few seconds later. The dragonbird hit her, but the Luxray wasn't easy to defeat. With her strong legs, Shina jumped and gripped his long swan-like neck with her claws. Growling like him. "Take that, you meanie!" she called and used Thunder Wave again.

Thonderbolt after that.

Lugia shouted distressful with closed eyes.

The beast landed shivering on the ground. Hissing, he shook Shina abrupt off.

"How dare you...?!" he snarled heavily breathing. "You let me no other choice than paralyzing you. I can't be fair to someone, who is always so unfriendly." Melody answered and shrugged her shoulders. "YOU...!" His mental voices 'burned' loud inside of her head. "Au, that hurts.",she said winking, "No need to become noisy." Shina nodded: "There is really no need to be like that. My trainer is a nice one. Your fault, if you prefer being such a grump." The Lugia growled and used Aeroblast – missing Shina as well as Melody just by a half meter. "O.k., he really IS a meanie. And a grump. And a scumbag, too." the Luxray scolded quiet.

"Another Tunderbolt would be too much now.

Use your move strength, please, so that he get no deadly damage."

"What do you little fool think, how weak I am...?!" Lugia snarled full of wrath.

Melody shook her head: "I guess, you really need someone who look after you. You must be indeed very lonely, when you act the whole time so aggressive." "How. Dare. YOU!" His mind nearly exploded inside of Melodys thoughts. "Shina, it seems to have no use... Attack him." she ordered sighing. The Luxray did, what her trainer asked for. Lugia wanted to dodge the attack, but the paralyze prevented him from doing so. At first screaming, the beast shivered a few seconds later with a quiet wheeze after the female lion struck his upper part of the body.

At lightning speed, Melody switched Shina with Zirpiera.

"Get him finally down! False Swipe!" she told her Kricketune authoritarian.

"Got it!" her Pokémon-friend replied. With upraised scythes, she dashed away.

Growling, Lugia prepared an Aeroblast. Fired it off. As quick as a flash, Zirpiera jumped gracile over the blast. With her right scythe, she hit her opponent – using False Swipe. Landed a direct hit in one of his weak points. But thanks to the effect of False Swipe, the legendary beast didn't faint. He only fell on the ground – still conscious. In the meantime, Melody pulled out a Pokéball – a Dive Ball. Fitting a Pokémon like him, who lived mostly in the ocean. Now, she looked thoughtful at her opponent. Hesitant, she came closer to his powerless body.

Feeling a bit guilty, she said: "I'm sorry for taking away your liberty..."

With a weak voice, he replied rough: "Don't talk anymore... Just use your contraption... and let me alone..."

"Please, listen to me." ,she began, "It was always my dream to catch a Lugia. I wished so much for that... Especially, because I want to be friends with him or her. I can't imagine anything, which would be more fascinating. And now... Well, now I want to be a good friend for YOU. Your trainer, too, but in the first instance, I want to be your friend. … Hey, Lugia... I will be a good trainer for you. A trustworthy friend. I promise."

Fragile, he whispered: "I... will not accept you..."

After that, he closed his eyes tired.

When the Pokéball had hit him,

he stayed inside of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fallen Guardian

**Chapter Two**

**Ryujin**

She yawned and opened her eyes. It seemed to be a nice, sunny day.

After some stretching, Melody stood up. Put her clothes on – for this day a cute freetime-dress with sweet shoes plus a necklace – and combed her long magenta-colored hair. By the way, she opened also her window, so that the fresh breeze from the ocean could flow into her room. She took a deep, exhilarant breath.

Walking into the kitchen, she smiled bright. Her little house near to Cianwood City was in the last days even nicer, than ever before. Maybe she was very happy about the construction, when she had bought it... But now, she was so overjoyed, that she wanted to hug the whole building. She could even jump to the moon for happiness. … Good, sure... The reason of her joy was the pure opposite... Absolute unhappy. And frustrated. But hey, anyway she felt great since the first part of her biggest wish had come true. Since she had caught a Lugia. A strong, beautiful male. And he only needed some time to acclimatize himself to the new situation as the Pokémon of a trainer.

At the moment, he didn't know, that Melody was a Tamer.

She had decided, to wait with that information, until he felt more comfortable.

It was not clear, how he would react to learn about humans, who were able to do things like Pokémon. To use telepathy, to breath underwater, to float in the air and stuff like that. Even creating flashes like the move Thunderbolt or fabricating fire-blasts with someones hands similar to Flamethrower... If this Lugia was antiquated, it would be awful for him to realize, that normally 'weak' humans could be equal beings for him. He would be very distressed in that case...

"Good morning." Melody said smiling while entering the roomy kitchen.

Her Main Six, who sat already near to the kitchen-desk, replied happy: "Hi there!"

The Pokémon-group had breakfast very often, when she came into the room. Her friends liked it, to prepare everything for their trainer – it was somehow their little tradition. (Maybe some gratitude for the point, that Melody always cared about them.) "Thanks, guys. How sweet of you. You all are really the best." she thanked the six and sat down on the seat bench. Smirking, the six Pokémon started eating.

Before she grabbed a roll, too, she froze. "Hey, guys... Where is...?" "...our problem-guy?" finished Lucaris her question. After that, the Lucario bit off a morsel of his marmalade-roll. "Yepp... So, where is he? Did he even eat something?" Rose shrugged her shoulders: "I don't know. It seems, that he slept this night not the whole time here, too. Now and than, I could hear him walking restless around. Maybe he felt really bad." The Roserade worried about him, too.

(Because of the small terrace of the building and a glass door, that connected the terrace with the kitchen, the newcomer preferred sleeping in the kitchen. That was not necessary, though... The little house had a roomy kitchen, a long corridor, a big bath, Melodys room, a room for her six friends and also a room for guests. Which meant, that he could sleep together with others or at least in his own room. To sleep on the floor like a pet was a sad thing, because he could have anytime a big bed...)

"You two shouldn't worry about him. Our Lugia is fine." Mukuru told the girls calming. Shina agreed: "He's right. And hey, as a Staraptor, he understands how another bird must feel after the loss of his liberty." "Loss of what...?" Bippa the Bibarel asked. Rose sighted: "Oh no, not again... Dear god, please give him a new brain, so that he's not always a silly 'looking-in-the-clouds'-head." "Buddy, we are just talking about our newcomer. Its nothing special." Zirpiera the Kricketune tried to explain.

Suddenly, something strange happened. Well, not really strange... Nor odd. Only something, which was common for Bippa. The little silly switched into a genius. For only a few moments.

"Oh, so you all are worrying about him. Well, I can help you. I saw him going to the beach – walking in the direction of Cianwood City. Maybe he wants to watch a while other Pokémon with their humans. After all, I can imagine, that he is confused about us, who we like a human being very much. So, it could be that he wants to study others, who live near to people. Maybe it helps him feeling better." the Bibarel explained his thoughts. "Thank you, Bippa." Melody thanked him relieved. "No problem." he told her gentle smiling.

A few seconds later, he changed back to normal. Becoming again a little silly – and started with his usual featherbrained grinning. Shina the Luxray realized that way too late: "Hey, you are really helpful today! Nice work." "Eh? Helpful with what...? Eating all rolls, you mean?" he replied confused. "Oh, just forget it... You stupid bonce..." she hissed unnerved.

After the breakfast, Melody left her house without any companion.

Walked into the direction, which Bippa had described. Where her Lugia went.

The sun shined bright from the sky. It was pleasant, to be under the warm light, while the ocean looked absolute beautiful. She removed her shoes after a few minutes. Feeling the mild sand with her feet was very relaxing. Watchful, she walked around the beach.

By foot, it took a while to arrive Cianwood City. So she had to be patient with the search for her Lugia. She would find him – soon enough. Becoming nervous would be a false thing. At last, he had up to now never tried to escape. He was stubborn and preferred being alone as much as possible, but he was no coward. That was it, was he said himself – he was no weakling and even more no coward, who would run away as soon as he could. Instead, the Lugia was someone, who respected the unwritten law about Pokémon and their superior master or rather trainer.

Quiet, she hummed the song of the Kimono Girls, which had summoned the strong Shiny-Pokémon. Somehow, it was really a catchy song...

Oh. There he was.

Sitting lots of meters away from her – near to the ocean. Watching in the distance some children, who played in the shallow water together with their Pokémon. Some Azurill and Marill. The kids had much fun – and their Pokémon enjoyed it, too. … Huh, Bippa was right was that watching-theory, too. The tiny genius inside of his silly head was really intelligent.

Her newcomer was really concerned with looking after the young beings. Probably, it was in his opinion very dubious, that human- and Pokémon-children played together like that. Jolly and always laughing. It seemed, that the Shiny-Lugia got some headache about this scenery.

Melody came up to him.

He didn't recognize her, so she said calm: "Hey, Natit."

That was the name, which she had in mind for him. Natit. Backwards for titan. As a Lugia, he was the opposite of such a being – he brought no harm, but piece. Everybody knew, that Lugia were able to calm the greatest storms. So, she thought, Natit was a perfect name for him.

The Shiny looked at her from the corners of his eyes.

His caramel-colored irises were cold.

Again watching the children in the distance, he replied rough: "Don't call me like that."

Melody sighted quietly. He was always like that... Since nearly a week, he became every time angry or harsh when she used that name for him. (There was no reason to reject the name like that, but the Lugia did it nevertheless. As if the name Natit would hurt his feelings...) Besides, she 'lived with' him, without getting any friendly word from the Shiny-Lugia. He had not even used her name at least one time... Only called her furthermore 'silly human' and 'fool'. Even though, she tried everything to make him feel more comfortable. But that didn't matter for him...

Trying, to ignore his unfriendly behavior, she asked worried: "Why were you absent, when we had breakfast? I know, you don't like it to eat with us. Or to do anything together with me and my friends. But... You should eat periodical, at least. That's very important." "It's not your business." the Shiny answered cold. With the hands on her hips, Melody complained: "Uhm, excuse me...?! It IS my business, after all. You are now my Pokémon. Even more important: My friend. I don't care, if you are always a grump. I have other Pokémon in storage, who can be also little meanies. But I love them, anyway. … The point is, that I bear the responsibility for you and your health. And so I care – of course – for you."

His deep voice filled her head after a moment: "What a fool you are."

"Huh, I guess, I could say the same thing about you. Why can't you accept, that I count you as a friend? And why can't you become a bit more tender...? You wouldn't regret that. Believe me. … Natit, you are no longer alone." "Pah. I WANTED to be alone. Among other things: To be free from obligations like that. The obligation to be friendly to others... But some silly human, as you are, wouldn't understand that. You and your so much social race... You make me sick. … And how often must I tell you... DON'T. CALL. ME. LIKE. THAT." forced his mind his way through her mind with lots of pressure. Creating her some heavier headache under his direct, harsh look. Under the loveless caramel.

Annoyed, Melody said:

"Than what would you like instead, you stupid RYUJIN?!"

She stared angry at the Lugia. Didn't recoil to watch into his merciless cold eyes.

Using the name of the great ancient deity of the ocean – as an insult – was maybe not the nicest thing... But it was fitting for her proud, stubborn beast of the sea. He was also a dragon, who lived normally in the ocean. Also a so-called kami, in some way. And the resemblance between their background-stories was also immense. Plus, the Shiny-Lugia had the same colors like Ryujins palace – white and red corals.

Expressionless, the Lugia watched her for a few seconds.

Than, he said with a neutral voice: "Well, Ryujin would be acceptable. As long as you don't worship me. I am no deity, so don't treat me like any." Confused, Melody stared at him. "That's it...? Just another name – and you can be a tiny bit more friendly...? How strange is that?!" she said. At first, he ignored her. Looking again at the children and their Pokémon in the distance. But than: "It is not only the name." She lifted one eyebrow: "You are not going to tell me, that you like it, when someone treats you in the same way, like you treat everybody...? … Oh, c'mon! That is lame. My other grumpies are not even like that! And they can really be a pain, too, as soon as they feel bad or uncomfortable! I mean: They are still good friends of mine! And all of them can be very lovely! So, what is your problem, after all...? Are you masochistic or something...? … What's the matter with you?"

With closed eyes, he grinned a little. Like a devil.

"I had told you: I will not accept you."

O.k., he REALLY frustrated her.

"How much do you hate humans, after all?" Melody wanted to know.

The Shiny opened his eyes. With a cheeky look in his eyes, he seemed to be more open to her, than ever before.

"I'm not thinking much of your race. The human species is very weak. You can't even protect yourself without Pokémon or weapons. Maybe some of you are able to fight very well – only with your bodies... But strong strokes and kicks as well as a good control of someones body isn't enough to earn my admiration. As long as you can't fight like me... or at least like an average Pokémon... you humans will not get any respect from me. I despise your species. … I despise you, little fool. I despise you as the trainer that you are."

Melody ground with her teeth. Stared disappointed at him.

"Only, because I am 'weak'...? That is your reason for disapproving me...? … Do you even know... how strong I am...? … Nope, you don't... You can't notice it... Heh, how could you even know that... We have currently no bond between our hearts and souls. So, you can't feel anything, as long as I hide my strength... You know nothing about my full nature." she whispered.

"What...?" he asked irritated.

Melody widened suddenly her eyes while concentrating. A short stream of light flowed over them. In the same second, a strong salvo of fire exploded between her and the Shiny-Lugia.

He frightened. Stepped backwards.

At first, he glared at her – full of confusion. She felt, that she lost in that second every tiny trust, that he maybe had developed in the last days. It was over... But than... His look softened. With a neutral voice he said cautious: "You have... special powers...? Mainly psychic powers...? … Why didn't you tell me...?" Melody sighted: "Because you are always like that... Always unhappy. And always keeping me away from you. Plus, you are a proud being. How could you accept me, when I was not only one of that weak humans, who you are used to see all around, but someone equal to your powers...?"

After a moment, he smiled a little: "Oh, I doubt that. You are not as strong as I am. Maybe you are good... but not so good. However... Tell me more about it. Tell me, which kind of human you are, because I never saw someone like you. I want to know... who this silly human is, who caught me." Melody replied a little bit angry: "Well, I hope, you can listen very well. Because I will definitely NOT repeat anything."

She explained everything. What a Tamer was. What she and her friends did. That they had some enemies from their own 'race', who were true criminals. Finally, she showed him again, how strong she was. She froze the water all around them, summoned some great flashes in the air, levitated some bigger rocks, created an explosion, floated with her whole body for a moment and talked to him while using telepathy.

After a shocked first moment, the Lugia was very calm: "Interesting... Well, I accept this. At least, it is tolerable, to be chained not to an ordinary person, but to a special human being. This is better, than nothing. I can live with that, because a Tamer seems to be a good compromise as a superior master. You can fight by yourself, since your own sleeping powers are awake thanks to the bond to your Pokémon-friends."

"So..." ,Melody began hopefully, "Does that mean... that you will help me? Can we become friends? And... can we develop a bond?" "I may be 'your' Pokémon now... I may live with you – more or less... I may know you since a while... But no. I will not help you with a connection between or hearts and souls. I will not lend you my powers." he refused.

"Ryujin..." she said – pulling a long face. "NO." he replied.

Maybe he had said no... But she didn't gave up that easily.

She would convince him of the quality of a Tamer. Of a true friendship.

The next day, she and her Pokémon-team got an order from the Police. Some armed thieves with their Pokémon made lots of trouble in Olivine City – and because she was the Tamer who lived next to that town, she would be ideal to help the Policeman. Without lots of thinking, she accepted. In her dark, skin-tight suit for working, the young woman decided, to let her Bibarel Bippa at home, so that she could take the newcomer with her. To show him something. Ryujin didn't take the police-order serious, but he came voluntary with Melody and the others.

In Olivine City, he watched for the first time, how his trainer fought. Was able to see, how strong she was. It seemed, that he was truly surprised about her powers in a serious situation. When she did more, than only a child's play like he had seen before. Plus, not only her 'psychic abilities' were strong. She was also good in controlling her body, so that her Strokes and Kicks were earnest things – even for enemies with guns. She moved way too fast for a normal human being. The Shiny-Lugia was (obliviously) also surprised about the way, how she and her Pokémon helped each other during the fight. They were a good team – quick and efficient. Protecting each other, too. … Melody had just waited for the moment, when he could see with his own eyes, what it meant to be a Tamer and the Pokémon of such a being. Maybe he understood now, how important a strong bond was... Because: He was as an individual very strong – of course; he was a Lugia after all – but he wasn't able to keep up with Melody and her Pokémon-friends.

In the next weeks, Melody trained the Shiny-Lugia,

whenever there was no order from the Police – or from the Tamer organization.

Even though, he had no interest in that doing, he still had to follow her orders as his master. As someone, who respected the unwritten law, Ryujin did whatever she wanted while battling. At first, he was always a little rebellious, but with the time, he complained more and more seldom. He didn't respected Melody as a friend, though, but he understood quickly how talented she was as a trainer. Because he saw often other trainer, who were much weaker than his own, even though their Pokémon had lots of potential. It was not self-evident for a strong Pokémon, to have a good trainer. That was a lesson, which he really had needed. With this new knowledge, he had very soon no problems anymore with regular Pokémon-battles. No matter, if some wild Pokémon or the ones of other trainer – he accepted Melodys instructions against every opponent.

Besides of that improvement, he also got on with her Pokémon-friends after the first two weeks. The ones, who were often in storage, were just acceptable in his opinion, but her Main Six became something like comrades for him. He seemed to enjoy their presence somehow. Smiled a little. At last, he talked to them much more, than he talked to Melody. Plus his sentences for them were way friendlier, than his words for her. However, she was anyway happy, that he got used to his new life step by step.

But... To convince him of her skills as a Tamer...

To show him, how important a bond between him and her was, became on the contrary very hard.

He may accepted her powers as a Tamer more or less... Accepted her as an unusual human... But even, that he lived now with her over a months together, he still refused to help her with a connection between their hearts and souls. Not wanted to count her as a friend. They could be such a great team, but he refused that nevertheless. And complained often about the fact, that she nearly forced him to help humans. Helping humans was a bad thing for him. Also, he hated it still to be bound to Melody in such a way – for him, it was like a heavy chain, to fight together with a human against criminals. In his opinion, a human shouldn't fight together with a Pokémon – especially not with a Lugia, because a human was to weak to keep up with a creature like him. A human belonged not into a fight for law and order, when it came to the safety of helpless Pokémon – the only help-for-others, which he accepted. In some way, Ryujin was really a bumptious, unreasonable protector...

For the first time, since Melody had caught Ryujin,

she became an order from her organization, to stop a coup of the Dark Tamer.

While flowing or rather flying to the place, where the criminals were seen – Mahogany City – the Shiny-Lugia said to Melodys Main Six (furthermore without Bippa): "Pfft, do you really want to tell me, that those Dark Tamer are a greater challenge, than the usual thieves...? I don't understand you all... They are nothing but humans. It doesn't matter, if they have some powers like SHE has... They are still nothing else, than weak beings. Also fools." Lucaris hissed: "At first: Stop finally insulting Melody. And use her name – after all, you are her Pokémon! I had never heard, that you call her by her name – you should do that, really! … Second: Oh yes, those guys are really tough. Very annoying, if you ask me. Especially, because they steal the abilities of the Pokémon which they had caught. Every single move – every single power. Just imagine, how bad it would be for you as a Lugia, to get hit by ice-, electric-, rock-, dark- and ghost-attacks by one and the same enemy with huge speed and strength! You would lose, if you were alone. Trust me."

Ryujin grinned. He didn't take that warning serious.

As Melody had feared since that reaction, the Lugia was really not aware of the danger of a fight against the Dark Tamer organization. When they found the small group of Dark Tamer, who had stolen some important equipment of a company and were now on the run by a lake, he dashed suddenly forward. Attacked them from the air, instead of waiting for the right moment, when the criminals would be inattentive. Ryujin acted while attacking like a brute beast. And was full of merciless wrath.

Melody and her friends watched the unbelievable situation for a moment. "Bah, he is such a 'genius'!" Rose said sarcastic. Shina had the same opinion like the Roserade: "Yepp... 'Intelligent'. Maybe his stubborn behavior is even badder, than Bippa's tiny brain!" Lucaris meant frustrated: "We need a leash for him, don't you guys think...? … Bah, I can't take it, that he is so... animalistic!" Melody sighted: "Yeah, I know... I wish, I would understand at least, why he has so much wrath inside himself... … O.k. guys, we have a job to do! Let's do this – than, we can talk!"

She led her friends into the battle.

The original plan was: Beating the enemies and imprisoning them.

But thanks to Ryujin, the new plan was just: Getting the stolen stuff back.

The Lugia made to much trouble because of his stubbornness. One Dark Tamer – without any stolen goods – was already fled. Even after that, Ryujin didn't listen to Melody – ignored any orders from her. And so, he got while fighting more damage than necessary. Got deeper wounds. But as tough, as the dragonbird was, he seemed to ignore any pain. And preferred a solo trip. Her friends tried to help him after all, but he refused any helping hand or wing.

Melody watched him worried from the corner of her eyes, while she fought three Dark Tamer.

Her enemies attacked her with strong salvos of black energy-waves of psychic power. Ice beams in the same color. Also great lightnings. She countered all of them with her own, pure energy. Dark Tamer took their power from stolen talents – she, instead, used only her own power, which was developed by a connection to her friends. This energy was stronger than stolen ones. But only, because she was careful and dashed not forward like Ryujin. He, on the other hand, was way too aggressive. Wasted his great strength completely.

Suddenly, he shouted loud. His right shoulder was hit – and bled a little. Melody frightened by that. (Another Dark Tamer ran away. With one of the stolen objects.) "Ryujin! Come down, please! Stop hurting yourself and let us help you!" she called. But – like the whole time – the dragonbird ignored her. Instead, he flew still in the air and used on top of it Aeroblast.

For a moment, Melody froze. But than, she got angry – whispered disappointed: "Bah, I have enough... Really..."

Than, she shouted mad and full of authority: "RYUJIN! Move your STUPID ASS DOWN and do what I ORDER YOU! And I mean: NOW!"

Abruptly, the dragonbird moved convulsively. His eyes widened. He grew stiff.

A few moments passed. Than. Suddenly. He did it. He did, what she had ordered.

Groaning, he landed near to Melody on the ground. Heavenly breathing. Normally, she would have pity with him... But not now. She looked at him with cold eyes: "I hope, you are happy now. We have lost for this time. Already one stolen object is gone – and also two Dark Tamer. As if that wouldn't be enough: You have lots of scratches, bumps and whatever. You even bleed!" He was obviously negative surprised to hear such merciless words from her. Almost scared, the Lugia looked at her. "Well, however..." ,she sighed and countered in the same moment an attack of the enemy, "Time, to save your ass."

Together with her other five Pokémon, she beat the remaining Dark Tamer and got the other stolen goods back. They were even able to capture two of the last enemies. At least two exemplars for the Police... While her friends brought the prisoners into their new home, Melody took care for Ryujins wounds. After all, she was with her powers as a Tamer even able, to heal others.

"You are such a fool..." she complained quiet, while her hands – glowing of white energy – laid on his injured shoulder.

His voice was calm, when it echoed through her mind: "I... am so sorry... I was indeed a fool... I should have listen to you... Maybe I can't respect you... as a friend... But... I have to accept you... not only as a trainer, but also as a Tamer... … I can't... develop a connection with you. I can only be... unfriendly to you... That is my nature... I can't... allow a human being, to come closer... But... I have to accept, that you are my superior master. As a trainer and as a Tamer. I must... respect your orders. No matter, if you fight with me as a trainer or... as a comrade."

Overwhelmed, Melody stared at him. "O.k., that is too much... Why, dear goodness, are you abruptly... so... nice to me...? I mean: This is the first time ever, you accept something directly from me. You even said, that you will respect something about me! … How much are you injured? Is your brain inside of your head really alright?" she asked confused. Ryujin smiled a little. Closed his eyes for a few seconds. Than, he looked into her eyes. With a milder expression: "I guess... I was just wrong... … I will accept you in some way. In the end, it is not that bad, to be your Pokémon... I... can live with that. Truly. … Don't expect anything greater from me. I am, who I am. I can't bound myself to you. But I have decided, to be a trustworthy, reliable and loyal Pokémon for you."

She took a deep breath: "This is... not completely my greatest wish, but... It is more, than I imagined in the last time. I mean... I count you as a friend. And if you can live with me in the way you described... than it feels almost like my dream. … Thank you, Ryujin."

He growled a little. In a softer way. "No need, to become sentimental."

"Yeah-yeah, of course not..." she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fallen Guardian

**Chapter Three**

**Vacation**

It was a sunny afternoon. The air was warm and a low, fresh breeze arose.

After she and her Pokémon were successful in the newest order of the Tamer organization, Melody decided to take a break near to Goldenrod City.

She was satisfied – not only with the victory over some criminals, who would have killed their helpless hostages, if she and her team hadn't interfered. But also pleased, because Ryujin kept his words. The Shiny-Lugia really did, what he had said. In the last week, he had become exactly such a Pokémon, like he had promised. No matter, if Melody acted as his trainer or Tamer: He listened to her orders and was loyal to her in every single fight. Not complaining anymore.

With her Pokémon, she sat on the grass – watching the nature of Route 34 all around them. It was very relaxing, to spent in such an atmosphere time together. But than, they separated a little. Lucaris the Lucario and Mukuru the Staraptor started to doze near to her under a tree, when they became after a while sleepy. (No wonder, because they not even said a word.) Luckily, her other Pokémon were awake, too, but 'employed' with themselves. Her three girls – Shina the Luxray, Rose the Roserade and Zirpiera the Kricketune – talked with each other. (Only: Their slowly talking was suspicious, so that it was just a question of time, before they would become sleepy as well.) And her Lugia stood in the shallow water of the river, which flowed through that Route and discharged into the ocean. (Cleaning his silver-white, a little copper-shining plumage – at least, his doing was useful.) Besides of him, all of her friends seemed to be a little bit lazy under the warm sun. But the day was just to great, to spend it with little, tiring talks or even dozing or rather sleeping...

'Hm... I get an idea.' Melody thought smiling.

Leaving her Pokémon for a moment alone, she walked to the Pokémon Day Cares.

When she came back, Melody had some of her other Pokémon in accompaniment, who were mostly in storage. (And the Day Cares had of course a PC.) They were her youngest Pokémon, who had never lived in the wilderness – everyone bread by their trainer. Playful and cheerful children, who loved everything which made fun. Especially the Pichu-girl Scaipina was active plus sunny – Melodys absolute favorite in her group of so-called baby-Pokémon. The sweet young Pokémon needed only to see the grown team-members of her trainer: She dashed immediately in their direction and wanted to play with them. Waking Lucaris and Mukuru up with a scream of joy. Scaipinas little friends did the same – running to the two boys under the three and the three girls on the grass. Overwhelming the adults. And because they had no chance against the relentless-jolly children, the five Pokémon had no other choice than playing with Scaipina and her clique.

Melody giggled, to see her friends hilariously playing with each other.

As she had expected: Her Pokémon just loved it, to be together. This refreshed them always.

"You are not only a silly human. But also a sneaking one." the voice of her Lugia echoed in her head. Unfriendly like always, he had no nice words for her. Was again a meanie. But while he watched her other Pokémon, his face was more gentle – almost tender – than ever before. How annoying. The charm of her sweetest Pokémon-friends was able to transform him into someone docile, while she was never successful in making him well-tempered smiling.

'Oh, you are sooo fair to me. Insulting me – again and again – but being on the other hand obviously happy about my plan. That's definite not o.k., you know. I could break my legs – you wouldn't care. But when you see my cutest Pokémon, even you are able to smile! That is never-racking.' she told him while using telepathy. Leaving the river and shaking some water-drops from his feathers, he replied only: "However."

Scaipina was the first, who noticed the Shiny-Lugia.

With widened eyes, the little creature left Lucaris (on who's head she sat) instantly alone and walked to the newcomer. Because she had never met him, she was extreme surprised by the beautiful dragonbird. "Wooow... You are really huge!" the Pichu marveled at the Lugia. He lowered with a little smile his head – said with a calm voice: "Well... And you are very little, my young friend. But you are really a pretty lady, dear girl. It is a pleasure to meet you." "Boah... You are a true gentleman! How awesome! … Tell me, tell me! How is it, to live deep in the ocean? Is it amazing? Great? Fantastic?" Scaipina asked. "We want to know that, too!" her friends shouted excited and dashed to Ryujins feed. "Hm... Let me think..." he started – brighter smiling.

Sitting on the grass, everybody listened to the Shiny-Lugia.

Her head rested on her right hand, while Melody watched the whole situation.

On the one hand, she was relieved and very happy, that he dealt with her baby-Pokémon so very nice. Treated them gentle and careful. Especially, because he started also to be friendlier to her Main Six (or rather five of them, because Bippa was not here plus he was no favorite of Ryujin) not only as a comrade of them, but as a friend, too. He began truly, to become a part of her family. To like – and almost enjoy his new life.

But than, Melody was not really satisfied.

Only watching him, how nice he could be to others, wasn't enough.

Whenever she saw that... she started to feel a bit lonely. That was silly and made no sense, but it was the way she felt. She wished so deeply to fulfill her biggest wish finally – to befriend him completely. To be someone, who he truly liked. And... maybe needed. … But now, when she watched the strongest kindness, which she had ever seen by him, she understood, how far away her great wish was – even though, she had finally a Lugia.

Something interrupted her thoughts.

It was a sound. A tone, which only whales create.

But... The one, who made that sound... was no one else... than Ryujin.

Taken aback, Melody watched him, while he sang for her baby-Pokémon like a whale. Amazed, the young beings listened to him – smiling and giggling. Her other Pokémon were also surprised – looking at the Lugia with widened eyes. The sound, which he made, was absolutely beautiful. It touched the heart – even the soul.

Melody was stunned, that her Shiny-Lugia had such a talent. Because...She had never heard, that Lugia were able to sing like whales. No Pokémon-professor or expert about ocean-creatures had ever said nor claimed, that the dragonbirds were able to use their animal voices to creature so wonderful tones. Goodness knew... Maybe Ryujin was even more special, than she or the Kimono Girls had imagined. He was not only a Shiny... He was a totally unique being.

Later, in the evening, Melody took on something else than her currently dark suit.

In a simple, but pretty white dress, she left her home near to Cianwood City and decided to take a walk around the beach. In the dusk, the magenta-haired girl strolled barefoot in the shallow water. The Bibarel Bippa was for some minutes with her. Whenever the genius-side of his absolute unbelievable, silly personality came out, he preferred spending time with his trainer. He loved ambitious talks with Melody – and she enjoyed that, too. (It was fun, to watch him as a 'stupid bonce', like Shina the Luxray called him in his usual mode... But the genius inside him was enjoyable and very nice, too.)

"Well, I never had read anything about such an ability of the Lugia-species." he answered, when Melody asked him about Ryujins talent. "Too bad... But I expected nothing else. After all, no one of us know other Lugia than him privately. Even our sea-Pokémon never met a Lugia in the wilderness." she sighted. Bippa replied: "Maybe we should study his talent. It is perhaps a connection to Wailmer or Wailord, if his singing has the same frequency like theirs. He could have some relatives in that species... That would explain, why he is a bit chubby." "You think, he's chubby...?" ,Melody said, "In my opinion, he is in fact slim for a Lugia. I mean, look at his belly. It is not really round." "Oh, I guess I have just another way to look at the things. Besides..." the Bibarel started. But than, something interrupted his mind. Melody couldn't say, if it was a thought or something outside of his head. The only thing she knew, was, that Bippa turned again into his usual mode. Smirking, the Bibarel dashed into the water and dived some meters away from her. 'Huh, I was already wondering, how long it would take him to become normal again.' she thought a little smiling.

Still walking, Melody was not alone for a long time.

Soon, she discovered no one else than Ryujin sitting on the beach. He sang.

Slowly, she came near to him. Listening to his beautiful voice. He seemed to sing always random tones – whatever came to his mind was exactly the sound which he made. But that didn't matter. It was not necessary for him, to perform any regular melody. As someone, who sang like a whale, it would be also a bit odd to use a 'sheet of music'.

When he recognized her, he took a short pause, but a few seconds later he continued with a tiny smile on his beak-shaped mouth. Could it be... that he enjoyed her presence...? At least a little...? That would be unbelievable, but she hoped for that... Quiet, she listened furthermore to him. And felt, that she would love it, to caress him... Even though, that he was her Pokémon since two months, she had never touched him – apart from that day, when she healed his wounds... She had never sat on his back. Never caressed him. And never hugged him... Because... He wouldn't acquiesce that. He was too proud for something sensible like that...

As soon, as he finished singing, she got the impulse, to hum something. Not really something, though. Instead, exactly one special song. This ancient one, which the Kimono Girls had used, to summon Ryujin in the hidden cave of the labyrinth of the Whirl Islands. She took a deep breath – than she started.

The first two tones were alright. Nothing happened. But than, when he realized, which song she was humming... The Lugia became angry: "Stop it. Just STOP it!" His voice exploded in her head. Confused, she looked quietly at him. Waited for another reaction. His short explanation followed after a long moment. Deep bitterness laid in his mental voice: "I... don't like this song. I can't listen to it anymore." Than, he left her alone. Flew away.

This experience was something, which happened after that evening every time,

when Ryujin heard the magenta-haired girl humming or singing that ancient melody.

He became always mad and told her with his coldest voice, that she should immediately stop with her noisy voice to disseminate the 'idiotically song'. There was no exception – he just not allowed her to use this song. Nobody was allowed for this, when Ryujin was around. Not, that anybody was so interested in music, like Melody was, though. So, she was the only one, who was disadvantaged by his prohibition. There were lots of songs, but exactly that one fascinated her currently very much. It was very annoying for her...

Three month had passed, since she had caught her Lugia.

But his exaggerated reaction about this one song was not the only thing, which bothered her.

Melody was frustrated not to know anything personally about Ryujin. While her other Pokémon had told her about their families, their past, their dreams, their hobbies and fears... He said nothing about all these things. Not even answered questions. Describing the life in the ocean for the baby-Pokémon, was the one and only thing, which he had done, that was nearly something personally. Maybe he showed Melody and her friends also, that he was able to sing like a whale... But why did Ryujin that after all? Because it was fun for him? Because he had nothing better to do? Because it helped him, to forget something sad of his former life? There was no reason for his doing – because he explained never, what it meant for him to sing.

On a Friday-morning, Melody had like usually breakfast with her Main Six.

Her Lugia was already done with that and spend some time outside – swimming a little in the ocean.

She was very quiet, while her friends were talkative like always. The only thing, what existed in her mind, was Ryujin. … How could she provoke him, to tell her more about himself...? Maybe he was a creature of the sea... And maybe he preferred it, to be alone, so that his past was probably not so interesting... Nevertheless, she wanted to know more about him as a person.

Deep in thoughts, she hummed the song which had summoned the dragonbird.

Than. She got a brainwave. The song... Of course, the song! That was it! That was really something personally about Ryujin. She realized, that the melody seemed to be a dark part of his past, because he obviously didn't hate it just for it's tones. The song was beautiful – and even some grump like him couldn't say the opposite. So, he must had an experience, which was a bad connection to this ancient song. The only logical reason, why he was not even able to listen to it.

"Hey, guys..." she began. Her Main Six looked at her curious.

"I guess... It's time for another visit in Ecruteak City."

On midday, she visited the Kimono Girls with her Main Six.

Her own and the Pokémon of her friends played with each other, while their trainers had some girls-talk.

But before she was able to ask the five woman about the ancient song, Melody just had to tell them, how annoying her Shiny-Lugia was at times. Normally, she didn't like it, to complain about her friends, but... There was lots of pressure inside of her, after Ryujin treated her always unfriendly and somewhat cold. He bothered her within this three months so much with his behavior, to keep her always as away as possible from his heart and soul. (Though, that just his friendly actions in the presence of her other Pokémon and his beautiful whale-singing were enough, to fascinate her and to strengthen her wish to be finally a friend for him.)

"I tell you, girls... He hides everything personally from me. Also from my Pokémon, yes, but that is not the point... I mean: I am his trainer, after all! I care for him since the first moment, while everyone else was at first only disappointed about the fact, what a grumpy Lugia he is! I accept him with his darker nature the whole time. But he doesn't care! … Now, he shows a good will – but only for my friends. Not for me... He should be nicer to me, too, dear goodness! I look at him as a friend! So, why can't he accept me as a friend, too?! … Of course I am grateful, that he is now a loyal Pokémon and follows all of my orders... He respects me as his chief, at last. This is really wonderful. It makes me happy, truly. … But everything private between us is still almost frozen in the way, that it had in the very beginning. And... He even SLEEPS still in the KITCHEN! On the GROUND! Instead of sleeping together with my Main Six in their room! Or than sleeping in the room for guests! It just feels, as if he refuses still his whole new life! Even though, that he likes my Pokémon and our home...! And I don't understand, why...! He drives me almost crazy with his no-talking-about-private-attitude...!" Melody explained sad.

Her friends cheered her up. The five woman told her, that she just needed more patience with him. Maybe it was hard – especially, because everybody expected, that Lugia were only gentle creatures. And so, Ryujin was exhausting with his unfriendly nature... He could not fulfill that expectation because of his true personality. But a Lugia like him was the effort worth. If he already accepted Melodys orders as his trainer and as a Tamer... than he would be someday able, to respect her as a friend. That was sure – in the opinion of the Kimono Girls.

Melody sighted: "You are right... I really need more patience with him. At least, he wanted to be free... and alone... I stole him that liberty... I MUST be patient. … But... You know, I have to ask you Five something. Because I have no longer so much pressure inside of me... … I need to know it. Now. I need to know, what you girls have discovered about Ryujin. About him and that ancient song. … You summoned him with this melody. Maybe you used me as the front-singstress, so that you were able to vanish before he arrived... But it's still fact, that you knew about his hatred for the beautiful song. You were aware of the fact, that he wouldn't run away because of his wrath for someone, who sang this song. So... You know something personally about him. … What is the secret... about him and this song? What is the connection between them?"

Her best friend of the Kimono Girls, Sakura, only answered: "Well, maybe you think a bit too much about all this stuff. That must really create some headache... You know what? You should have some vacation. How about one-two days near to the Orange Archipelago? On Shamouti Island? Just with your really good Pokémon-friends? I am sure, that you would enjoy that. And some time without Ryujin would help you, to gain some new patience for him."

Melody wasn't satisfied with that lame 'answer'. But there was something in Sakura's voice, which sounded unusual mysterious... Like a hint... So, it was maybe not so bad, to do what her friend offered. At least, it would be fun to visit an island, which she had never seen before. And of course was Sakura right: To spend some time without him, would help her to develop again some patience for the grumpy Lugia.

"Alright, we are going then!" she called while standing near to the door.

It was the next day, around 8 o'clock. She and her Main Six were ready for that trip, which Sakura had suggested. (The six Pokémon rejoiced a short vacation somewhere else than Johto, after it was not the region where they spent their childhood. For them, a good place for some holidays was either Sinnoh or a totally new place.) While Melody checked for the last time her cute, navy-blue outfit in the corridor, she waited for her Lugia to say goodbye to (at least) her friends, who were already outside of the house.

Slowly, the Lugia stepped from the kitchen into the room. After a long yawn, Ryujin replied: "Whatever... I don't care for your little trip. It doesn't interest me. So... Don't tell me, where you go. And I mean it. I want to hear nothing about it. Even, when you'll come back: Don't. Talk. To. Me. About. It." "Oh boy, you could really have more interest for others..." she mumbled. Lucaris said calm from the outside: "Hey, what is your problem, Ryujin? Are you jealous or something, because Melody decided to spend the day with her whole Main Six instead of taking you with her? You? Instead of someone, who really loves her and enjoy every moment...? Problem-guy, that is a bad joke. If you really think so, than you are really crazy. … Maybe you need someone, who takes you back from your self-important trip." The Lugia passed Melody and walked outside. Glaring a little at the Lucario, who had his paws on the hips. Nearly growling. "Maybe you forget something... I don't care for HER. I have only some interest for you and the other Pokémon – but not for a human being. SHE is only my trainer and the Tamer who is my comrade in battle. Nothing more. You can be grateful, that I accept her presence the whole time." he almost hissed.

Lucaris lifted his eyebrows. Looked doubtfully at Ryujin. Crunching with his teeth. But before he could say anything, Rose the Roserade interrupted: "Oh please, gentlemen! Where are your manners? If you want to argue, than do it later! Now, we have vacations. All of us! … Ryujin, you can spend the whole day with everything you want! Is that not nice? And Lucaris: You can wait with your little silly fight, right? Do it after our return journey, if you will be still so... combative." Bristling with anger, he answered: "If you say so... But you have to agree: He IS jealous. And definite arrogant." "Lucaris, it is really enough." Melody told her friend and stepped to his side. "But he...!" grouched the Lucario. "Please, it's alright." she surceased.

She looked at the dragonbird. "You'll have a good time, too?" she asked. "Why shouldn't I...? Silly human." he replied neutral. After a sigh, Melody said: "O.k. than... Guys, it's time. Let's go." "See you later, Ryujin." called every Pokémon besides Lucaris. "Take care." he answered them.

While they flew away, Melody looked back for a short moment. Saw direct into his face – and became surprised. He seemed to be very thoughtful. Almost... sad and unhappy. Of course... it was only, because he would miss her friends – not herself. But still... To see him like that, was touching. He was in the end a sensible being.

She thought a while about Ryujin. If only she could understand him better...

Even, when he could open himself so much, that he became sensible – in the end, it wasn't enough. Not enough, to gain his trust, because he had no faith into any human personality. The only way, to befriended him... was, to know more about him and his former life. Or at least to know, how the general Lugia-species emotionally felt.

When she and her friends arrived the Orange Archipelago, the beauty of the whole area distracted her from thinking about her Shiny-Lugia. It was a wonderful, fascinating region with lots of Pokémon and islanders. Watching them from the sky while traveling, was really fun. Plus, some of the resident-Pokémon had unusual patterns – this was very interesting. Even, before they arrived their goal, Melody felt in love with this archipelago.

Than, Shamouti Island appeared. It was a great, beautiful island. With lots of nature and even some smaller mountains. A paradise for wild, exotic Pokémon. Of course, there was also a sweet town – built in a style similar to the one of Hawaiian-insulars. Many people were on the streets – maybe it was market-day. Lots of market stands decorated the main streets, which strengthen the assumption. Everything looked just lovely. Indeed it was a good place for some vacation.

Melody and her Pokémon landed at the harbor of Shamouti town – attracted no attention thanks to the business of the inhabitants. Now, it was visible, that the people celebrated a festival. Many of them wore even costumes and masks. Curious, as especially her Pokémon were, they inspected together the lively festivity. Spent many hours with watching as well as celebrating with the other visitors and the residents. So much fun, as they had today, was a seldom experience. Melody had almost forgotten, how wonderful it was, to spent time just with persons that loved her in the same way, as she loved them. She was truly happy.

She separated from her friends, when she had a chat with the elder of Shamouti.

A nice, respected old man, who knew everything about the islands of the Orange Archipelago.

Somehow reminding her of her grandfather, the elder was truly someone, who had a great interest for everything outside of his home. When he heard, that Melody was a Tamer, he wanted to know everything about her job. In his area lived no Tamer – even Ranger were not very usual for the region. So he was fascinated about a human, who helped the Police together with his Pokémon – and who also fought like one of them. Asked Melody lots of things and was glad to hear many stories about the Tamer organization. They discussed a while about the life as a Tamer.

When Melody had finished, the elder asked her random,

if she knew actually the music-theme of this wonderful festival.

Because she didn't, he hummed it with a bright smile for her – expecting, that she would have heard never before such a sweet song.

But... He was wrong. Melody already knew this piece of music... Because... Well, it was THE song. (The ancient song, which the Kimono Girls had used to summon Ryujin. Which the stubborn Lugia didn't like, but hated. Which turned the unfriendly dragonbird into an even more cold-hearted creature, than he was.) It was a half-good, half-bad surprise for Melody, to learn, that the most hated song of Ryujin belonged to the legends of Shamouti. A place, far away from Johto... But she didn't want to disappoint the elder. So, she pretended, as if she really didn't now the beautiful song.

Proud, the old man told her, where this ancient music belonged.

In truth, it was namely no song composed by humans. Instead, it was something like a gift. A special gift from the being, which protected the sea all around Shamouti. The Water's great Guardian. The Guardian of the Sea. A special Lugia, who protected and also controlled a great underwater-stream. This stream was called the Beast of the Sea – also another name for that meaningful Lugia.

Melody was confused about that story – she had never heard of it. Even though, she had learned everything about Lugia, what humanity knew. The elder explained her than, that the story about this special Lugia was not common, so that even the majority of the people from the Orange Archipelago didn't know it. Many people celebrated this special island-festival, but less people believed into the legend. After he told her the story, the elder meant: If she would like to, than she should visit the Shrine of the Guardian. The old man showed her the direction, where the ancient building was. Somehow curious, the magenta-haired girl decided to take a look.

She walked to the shrine, which stood near to a cliff.

Around a formation of stony pillars, a giant bottom plate under them and the shrine itself were lots of red flowers. A little ocean of red flowers laid there, in the strict sense. Over the flowers were some Butterfree – flying from bloom to bloom. Almost dancing in the air. All of this was really pretty – especially with the ocean in the background.

Melody was not the only one, who watched this wonderful scenery.

Another Pokémon stood near to she shrine – staring at the sea while humming a little.

It was a male Slowking. He seemed to be an older exemplar because of his voice, his posture and even his emission. Somehow, he got her sympathy from the first moment she saw him. Maybe it would be fun to talk to him a little. After all, Melody liked this kind of Pokémon – even, when many other people didn't.

"Hello there." she greeted the old Pokémon. "Ah, good day to you, too. What a wonderful day, isn't it?" the Slowking replied surprisingly in human language. Only with that, he became very interesting for her. Besides him, Melody knew not many exemplars, who were able to talk like a human. Telepathy didn't count – only speaking with someones mouth. And so, there were less Pokémon with that ability. Melody was just very lucky to understand as a Tamer the Pokémon-language perfectly.

"Huh, nice to meet a Pokémon, who's able to talk in my language. That skill is really rare." she said smiling. He giggled: "Oh, I know! And this is too bad, if you ask me. I really enjoy talking with humans. A chat with visitors of the Shrine of the great Guardian is always so bracing. … But I must say... It is much more bracing and a wonderful inspiration, to meet a special human like you." Melody was surprised: "Do you know, that I am a Tamer?" "Why, yes! I sensed it, when you came closer. And after all, I am very old. I met lots of people in my whole life. One-two visitors in the last centuries were almost like you. I say 'almost', because you are even stronger than them. … You know: I may be no good fighter, but I have a strong sense for everyone around me." Slowking explained gentle smiling.

For a while, Melody talked with him about Shamouti.

But somehow, the topic switched. Switched to no one else, than Ryujin.

As the one, who looked after the Shrine of the Guardian of the Sea, the Slowking seemed to be a good conversational parter for this topic. There was no one else, who could help her at least a little with her dragonbird. He, who knew a Lugia personally, was better than any Pokémon-professor nor expert of the ocean. So, she told him, that she had caught a Lugia three month before and how much problems she had to befriend him.

Slowking had pity with her: "This must be very hard... You have my compassion. And you know, it is a shame, that such a wonderful creature like a Lugia can have a cold and mean personality. I say this, because the great Guardian of the Sea is truly an adorable, grand and gentle being. In comparison with him, your Lugia seems to be nothing but a bad joke. I can't believe, that he is almost the opposite of him. The Guardian... is such a careful, loving person. Someone, who even respects humans and cares for them." "This sounds, as if the Lugia of the sea around Shamouti has exactly the character, which I imagine whenever I think about this species. … Say, Slowking... Could I maybe... meet the Guardian? For some help with my Lugia-understanding-thing? Maybe he could help me, to understand Ryujin better... So, would you ask him, if I could see him...?"

"I am really sorry... But... The great Guardian... He suddenly left Shamouti a long, looong time before... When I was still young... I was that, what you call a young man... … Many years – circa one-hundred years – passed by, since that day... The day, when the currently Guardian vanished forever. I saw him never again."

Melody was disappointed: "That is... not nice... Why... did he left...?"

"Because of some gossip... it seems, that the Guardian refused to accept his destiny as the successor of his dead father. But if you ask me... I think, that he was not ready to bear the whole responsibility. Without his departed father, the Guardian was too unsure to bear such a burden all time long. He needed a break from all the pain inside of his heart... However... It is unknown, where the great Guardian actually lives. But I am sure, that he is alive – I just feel it. And I know him. Even, when he fell back then... He is nevertheless the true Guardian of the Sea. It doesn't matter, where he is. He is the ONE Guardian. He has the strongest connection to the Beast of the Sea, which ever had existed. Only with his existence, he calms the great underwater stream – calms the whole world. As long, as he is near to the ocean... As long, as he has his free will... Nothing will happen. The world is safe, because he is alright." Slowking explained faithful.

"You trust him very much, hm...? This is admirable. You are a good friend." she said smiling. Slowking nodded smirking: "Of course I trust him. He's the nicest person I know. And I miss him very much. He was maybe not always around, because he and his father lived much deeper, than I could ever dive... But the great Guardian was the best friend, who I could ever have. You know, dear Melody... It is a shame, that I can't help you to meet him. Not only, because you need his help. Also, because of his special talent as the Guardian of the Sea. You have to know... He has such a beautiful singing-voice, that he even touches your soul."

Melody couldn't really breath. She asked unsure: "He's a creature... able to sing... like a whale...?"

Again nodding, Slowking replied: "Yes, that is his special ability. Someone of the inhabitants told you that, hm? Surely the elder. His father met the father of the currently great Guardian, when he was just a child and played with other kids here. It was so..."

That, was Slowking told her about the elder's father, was not important. Because...

"Was that Guardian... who you count you as a friend... a Lugia... with a special color...? With... red scales... and a rose belly...? " she asked nearly frozen.

Confused, Slowking confirmed. Melodys heart stopped for a second.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fallen Guardian

**Chapter Four**

**The Guardian of the Sea**

She was shocked.

Overwhelmed by her new knowledge.

Of course, a part of Melody – her intellect – doubted it... Because it was just unbelievable. A mistake. At last, there were other Lugia all around the world with a special color, too. Only the Shiny-fact and a singing-voice like a whale was no confirmation, that Ryujin was much more than a grumpy dragonbird with some practical battle skills like Dragon Pulse. Plus, his personality was not majestic as the one, which Slowking had described for his old friend. In the end, Ryujins character was almost the whole opposite. He couldn't be... HIM.

But... There was still a chance... Maybe... Maybe she had really caught... the legitimate Guardian of the Sea. The Lugia, who watched over the most dangerous, greatest underwater stream of the whole world. Like Slowking said: Nearly one-hundred years passed by, since he saw the Guardian for the last time. More than enough time... to change someones personality completely.

"Uhm, what is wrong with you?" asked the old Pokémon next to her.

Melody moved convulsively: "W-What did you say...? I-I wasn't listening."

Irritated, Slowking replied: "Well, I wonder, how you are. You are so quiet since the moment, when you wanted to know, which color the great Guardian has. Do you not feel well...?" "I-I'm fine... It is just... How can I tell you that...?" stammered the magenta-haired girl. Slowking became skeptical: "Wait a moment... How could you foresee, that the great Guardian has another colored belly and scales? Besides me and maybe the elder of Shamouti has nobody that knowledge. And I'm sure, that he wouldn't tell it any stranger. … Say... Can it be... that your Lugia... is no normal creature...? Dear girl... Does the plumage of your problem-Pokémon... shine a little copper in the sunlight...?" After a long moment, Melody confessed: "Yes, he has indeed such a plumage. And yes, he is a Shiny, too. Slowking... I am not sure, but... There must be a connection between your friend and my... not-really-a-friend. As you know, my Lugia is as a person the complete opposite of Shamouti's Guardian... Anyway, he is also able to sing like a whale. And I know no other Lugia, who could do that. Ryujin and your friend are the only one."

The old Pokémon screamed quiet like a child. "Y-You mean it...? Your Lugia... can sing, too...? Dear girl, please find out, who he is...! Learn about his past! I beg you! Even, if he's not my old friend... Maybe he is a relative of him! His cousin – or maybe son! … You have to know: Singing like a whale is a special ability, which only Lugia from the great Guardian's family have. It's a confirmation for there origin. And so, it is very rare." Melody smiled: "So is that... No wonder, that I never heard from any Lugia with that skill. It is truly a special talent. … You have my word, Slowking. I will try everything to get the knowledge about Ryujins past. This will not be easy... But I'll hold on, until he answered every single question. And after that, I will return to Shamouti and tell you everything I learned. I promise." The old Pokémon smirked: "This would be wonderful. Thank you so much."

It was evening, when she and her Main Six arrived Cianwood City.

"Too bad, that it was just a day-trip." Shina the Luxray said while floating in the air thanks to Melodys psychic powers. Mukuru the Staraptor agreed: "You're right. This place is so lovely – we should spend again some vacation there." "Oh, you are really saying, that you like another place than Sinnoh as a fixed holiday-place?" Melody giggled. He answered: "Why, yes. It is true, that a change of a vacation-place is normally the thing, which we prefer. Expect for our home-region, of course. But... Well, we can add Shamouti Island to the list of Sinnoh, right?" "Absolutely." everyone – even the little silly Bippa the Bibarel – nodded. "Alright. And who knows..." ,Melody said, "Maybe... is Ryujin the next time ready, to come with us. I know, I know, it would be not fair to leave one of you guys behind in favor of our big grump... But... In the end, he deserves it to have vacation in such a beautiful place, too." "Well..." ,Rose the Roserade replied, "He is really not the nicest Lugia ever. But it's true: Even someone like him has the right to spend such a nice day with his trainer. As soon, as he cherish you also as a person, I am sure, that we will have no problem with that. Right, everyone?" "Right." they agreed – expect Bippa. The Bibarel answered: "Uhm... Who have a problem with what...?" Shina sighed: "Bah, you stupid bonce! Again! Hey, is your brain even on air...?" She knocked with her paw on his head. Zirpiera the Kricketune appeased: "Nah, nah, take it easy, girl. Bippa has just no day of his little genius inside of his head. No need, to become disappointed."

They arrived her house in the near of Cianwood City.

The sunset began, when they landed in front of their home.

Melody was surprised to see Ryujin laying in the sand – obvious waiting for them, because he looked watchful at the sky. A tiny smile flew other his beak-like mouth. He was happy... to see her Pokémon again. Welcomed even Lucaris, when the Lucario landed. And quick, as the dog-like Pokémon was able to forgive any argument, he answered Ryujins reception with a bright smile. Immediately chatted the Main Six with the Lugia, how his day was and how great their own passed. How wonderful their new fixed vacation-place was. (Even though, they didn't mention Shamouti's name.)

Melody, instead, held herself back. She knew, that the Lugia wasn't glad to see her. After all, he said nothing to her – not even looked into her face. So, she not even tried to hug him, as she would do with any other of her Pokémon. Maybe she wanted it... But it had no use with a stubborn being like him. As long, as he refused her, she could also talk with a wall. And so, she held herself back and only watched her Pokémon.

Plus... For Slowking, she would not wait any longer then a few minutes, before she would talk with Ryujin about the new knowledge she had after that vacation-trip. His reaction was unsure, so she already prepared herself for anything... Luckily, she was everytime able to talk with him under four eyes – her Main Six listened to every request she had. The six Pokémon didn't have to know about the speculations of the Lugia's origin, so she wanted to tell them nothing, until she had any confirmation from Ryujin himself. In the end, he would be even aggressive to them as his companions or rather friends, if he would become mad about Melodys words.

"Hey, Ryujin..." ,she started, "Can we talk a little? Without the others...?"

The Lugia wanted to follow her friends into their house, but when he heard Melodys voice, he stopped moving. Irritated, he focused her from the corners of his eyes. "You sound serious." the dragonbird stated. "Oh, well... It is... a serious topic. At last, that is it for me. Maybe... you'll laugh at me, when you discover, what I want to tell you." she said with a half-smile. "Then, what is it, silly human...? I have not endless lifetime, you know. Don't waste it." he replied a bit rough. Sulking, she meant: "Fine! If your time is sooo important: C'mon, move your heavy body to the beach! I want to talk with you under four eyes – and without any extra ears. It's a private thing. Between you and me – as the person, who cares for you."

Silent, she walked on the wet sand – to the shallow water. He followed her by flying. Like a shadow, which created lots of unease with his presence. She felt Ryujins skeptical look on the back of her head. Somehow, she became nervous. Though, that he not cared for her... She did so for him. And was afraid, to hurt his feelings. Maybe... she would open an old wound of her Shiny-Lugia. With her knowledge... to could hurt him very much... Deeply...

She stopped walking. Sighed.

"What is it? We are alone now, so... Talk." his telepathically voice filled her mind.

Graceful, the silver-white dragonbird landed near to her. It was frustrating... He was a true meanie to her, but still Melody admired his beautiful appearance. Wished, to be a friend in his cold, caramel-colored eyes. Watching his neutral face, she felt more and more uncomfortable. How could she explain, what she learned on Shamouti...? How should she ask him, if he was the legitimate Guardian...? She feared any reaction from him – because every option was bad. He wouldn't... be open to her – and tell her everything he knew. That was, why his reaction could only be negative for her and also the old Slowking from Shamouti Island.

The orange dusk looked beautiful. And even more beauty... was him. The orange light of the sun turned his cold look somehow into a warm and charming one. The caramel... seemed for short moment gentle and almost attractive. Just for a moment... she imagined, how wonderful it could be, if he would accept her as a friend... Then, there would be no problem in asking him about his past – his origin. In that case, he would not become angry – at the most, only worried. But well... He was not like that. No sensible, caring creature. And so, it was her responsibility, to endure every wrath, that she would now awaken inside of himself.

"What...? I am waiting. Stop wasting my time and say, what you have to say, you fool." Ryujin said – confusion and a bit nervousness in his mental voice.

She took a deep breath. Then, she asked him directly: "Ryujin... Are you... the Guardian of the Sea...?"

His eyes widened.

Expressionless, he stared at her. Was almost petrified. Gasped.

But then... He growled full of hatred – like a brute, merciless beast.

His mental voice exploded full of pressure inside of her mind – nearly shattering or rather destroying her consciousness: "THAT IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" (She nearly collapsed under the strength beneath his telepathy. It was nearly too much for her... Almost frozen, she stared in his face full of hate. In his distorted, into a grimace turned face. Watched his ice-cold glare.) After his rough words, he screamed loud with his animalistic, destructive voice. Was... full of wrath – and pain, too. He suffered... as if she had betrayed him.

Then, the Lugia moved his silver-white wings with the copper-shine.

Fast as lightning, the dragonbird soared into the air. Turned himself around and dashed in the direction of the ocean.

For a moment, Melody was still paralyzed. But...

Suddenly, her heartbeat became very fast. Almost crashing her upper part of the body. A giant fear flowed abruptly through her body – the fear, to lose him. Even, when he would always hate her... She could not refuse him. He was HER Pokémon. She was responsible for his health, his heart and his soul. And because of that, she would not run away from her task.

Melody put herself together. Jumped immediately into the air and followed the Lugia with her so-called psychic powers. She kept up with him – he was even with his great speed not able to escape her. But the dragonbird moved on – didn't stop running away from her. Several times, she called for him – without any reaction. He ignored her. It was... hopeless... But she couldn't give up... Without saying any other word, she chased him furthermore.

Silent, she flew over an hour after him.

It was already dark – the full moon rose slowly. Only a few stars were shining. The coast of Olivine City appeared in the distance.

Melody was despaired and had no hope. Suffered under the whole situation. … Maybe... Maybe it was a bad decision, that she hadn't took his Pokéball with her... With the ball, she only had to force him softly into a 'prison', so that he was no longer able to run away. It would be... easier. For herself. But... On the other hand: With that, she would hurt him even more. Taking away his free will, she would finally destroy every little trust, that he had... He hated her already... And imprisoning him, would turn his wrath into a completely overwhelming power.

A tear flowed over her cheek. Her heart hurt...

Suddenly, Ryujin became more slowly.

His voice – sounding exhausted – filled quiet her head:

"I am tired... from dashing away from you... From you, with your stubborn mind... Let us land..."

She couldn't believe it. This offering couldn't be real... So, she was unsure and doubted her own mind, before some cliffs appeared, where the dragonbird finally lowered his flight. "Follow me..." he said – consumed by his emotional condition. Hesitant, she did what he wanted. When he landed on a large cliff, she came slowly down, too.

The expression of his beauty face was depressive. His caramel-colored eyes were not cold anymore – only sad... Depp suffering inside of the irises... He obviously didn't feel well...

Careful, she whispered: "You... are really him... I was right... You are the legitimate Guardian of the Sea... … I am so sorry... I... didn't want to hurt your feelings..." A weak smile glided over his face: "It is... not your fault... I was... overreacting... The one... who have to be sorry... am I... … In the end... it was wrong, to believe... I could hide my identity for you forever... You are... no fool... You are... not silly... Keeping you away from me... was a double-edged sword. Because it is now the reason for your research in the last time... For your mistrust in me... And for... your suffering... … You know... I didn't had to do much... to prevent any mistrust... Only being open to you... That was everything. Being friendly. Then, secrets would be no problem... But... because I can't trust humans... it was too much for me... I was not able, to do that... … And now... Now you know who I am... And you need answers. … And I... I need to answer you. I have to. Because... I can't any longer hold that burden alone... The knowledge... of the old, hurting memories... I need someone... to share them. Because... they destroy me from the inside."

Melody shivered. She felt his pain through his voice.

"Ryujin... You don't... have to tell me anything. If you prefer it, to tell nobody anything... If it is... easier for you... in that way... … Then it is... It really is... alright." she tried to cheer him up.

"No... No, it is not alright... Just understand... I am... bound to you... You are my superior master. Even, if I try... I can't run away from you. Especially... because you carry me deep in your heart. You count me as a friend. And you wish so much for a connection between us... You long so much... for my friendship... … I am... so tired... of keeping you away from me... It is my nature, to do so... But I... can't do it anymore... permanent and conscious. … And I... I really need it... to share the memories... That is no lie... They destroy me, truly... I suffer... under them... and also under the fact, that I am a fallen Guardian... The memories consume everything good and memorable in me... … There is... so much... pain... in me... " he told her whispering – with closed eyes.

She felt a twitch in her heart. Seeing him like that... was so unexpected. Normally, he was so strong, nonsensitive and independent. He never showed any kind of emotional weakness. It was like nightmare, to see deep sorrow in his face and to hear lots of agony in his voice. Overwhelmed, she could do nothing more, than looking into his face. Waiting, that he became ready to tell her, what bothered his heart that much.

His eyes opened a little. The black, long eyelashes released his beautiful caramal-irises.

"There is only one thing, that I want to know... before I tell you everything... … You were today... on Shamouti Island, am I right...?"

She nodded: "Yeah... When I was visiting the Kimono Girls yesterday, I asked them, what they know about you and your hatred for the beautiful song which summoned you in the Whirls Islands. Instead of giving me an answer, Sakura suggested some vacation on Shamouti... At first, I was upset about her reaction, but I had the feeling, that she really wanted me to visit that place. So I did. And by accident I met there the elder of the town. He was it, who told me about the great Guardian of the Sea. The old man advised me after a while, to take a look at the Shrine of the Island. And there... There was it, where I met a good friend of yourself. Slowking. The protector of your Shrine – the one, who seemed to be perfect as a helping hand with me and my problem-guy. I explained him the trouble with my Lugia – and so, we began to chat about his experience with the Water's great Guardian. When we talked... I understood, that you must be the legitimate Guardian – or at least one of his family-members. The last possibility was maybe more obvious... But I couldn't help myself... I just had the feeling, that I must to ask you, if you're the Guardian."

Ryujin was surprised: "Slowking... is still alive...? Impressive... I liked that young Pokémon back then very much... He was something like my best friend... An important being for me. Every-time we met, we chatted very much and long with each other. We had no secrets. … Until I ran away... Without saying even one word to him. That was... because I knew, that he would try anything to hold me back. I was sure, that he wouldn't understand me... because I was not able to talk about everything, what happened before my escape... I was... completely petrified in my heart. I saw no other chance, than running away and leaving everything behind me..."

"What... happened...? It sounds, as if it was the absolute horror." Melody stated worried.

Hesitant, he began to answer: "It started... already before my escape... When I became an adult – in the eyes of humans. … In human years, I would be only 18 – maybe 20 years old... But in regular calculation of times... I am now over one-hundred years old. Circa one-hundred and twenty years... Even as a young being... I had so much more experience, than the majority of Pokémon. Something, to be proud on. But... … Since I am an adult... I had always a strong fear in me... … I fear to fail... such a burden, as the Guardian of the Sea has... Protecting and also controlling the Beast of the Sea... the greatest underwater stream of the whole planet... To be responsible for so many, uncountable lives... … Because of my doubts, I was in an everlasting conflict with my old father, the legitimate Guardian back then. … You have to know one thing... I was born very late, because he had waited all the time for a mate, who he could really love – with his full heart. So, he was very proud of me and considered me as his replacement, after his greatest wish – an own, beloved child – became finally true. My father expected from me to be a gentle, caring and reverent personality. As a perfect example, he and also my mother treated me very well and taught me altruism, so that I developed truly the character which was ideal for a Lugia like me. My parents raised me all the time with much care... to allow me, to become one day the new Guardian of the Sea. … I never thought about my duty. It was self-evident. But then... When I was a teenager, my mother died. As a regular Lugia, who traveled mostly around the sea, she had in her past lots of exertions in her life. So, she was not able to live as long as my father, who was in any event more healthy and stronger than any other Lugia. … Because of her death... I starting thinking. Doubting. And when I was full-grown... I felt no longer able, to be my fathers successor. … But I was the most important aspect of his life. His greatest wish. My father... wasn't able to accept the possibility, that his only son could become nothing more than just a regular Lugia – far away from Shamouti and his destiny-given duty. And so we had a strong conflict. Argued again... and again... and again... It was everlasting..."

"And you ran finally away... because of your father...? The one, he treated you at last so warm-hearted...? But... why? WHY? Slowking told me, that you refused your destiny AFTER his death! Or, in Slowkings opinion, that you dashed away because it was too much for you alone to bear such a burden. … Were you so scared, that you could only escape from your duty when your 'chain', who held you always back, was finally dead...?!" she wanted to know.

Ryujin groaned. First, with his animal voice. Then, with his mental voice inside of her head, while his eyes were closed. She became a goose-flesh, when his 'human' voice filled her mind. It was... such a strange sound... Confusing... and somehow... attractive...

"I was scared..." he confessed suspirious, "...but not, because I was now the legitimate Guardian...! That, what scared me to death... was the way my father died...!"

He took shivering a deep breath. Created another twitch was in Melodys heart.

His voice was fragile, when he continued: "When my father died... was his only son in great danger. The Guardian of the Sea... didn't leave the world only because of his age. He protected... or rather sacrificed himself to save the life of his silly heir... … I was chased by some humans... Strangers to me, who were brutal and covetous... Bounty hunters... They had large, dangerous contraptions, which created electric fields. With them, they wanted to capture me – and sell me for a good price. There were many people, who were ready to give lots of property away – only for a young, full-grown Lugia. … … Every Guardian of the Sea... had a strong sympathy for humans. Me and my father were the same. Or... No... I... had even more sympathy for them – liked them more, than even my warm-hearted father did. It was almost, as if I would be bounded to humans... like to my own species. I cherished them... and even... wished... to befriend at least one single human... To be his best friend... The most important Pokémon for him. I was... just like you... Your counterpart... … … But THAT day destroyed it. My trust into humans... was shattered. Forever. Because of seeing my father dying, after it consumed all his remaining power to protect me and also killing those humans... This scene... will never left my head. This is the reason, why I hate humans that much. … They forced me, to understand, that I am nothing more than a fallen Guardian – someone, who doesn't deserve it to protect this world, because he can not even rescue his own, old father from any harm. … Though, I am a powerful being and was in truth already stronger than my father... I was not able to fight, when my whole body was paralyzed and caged into the electric fields. I was... and I will always be useless as a Guardian. And the men-kind was it, who showed me this merciless. … I hate humans... But I... hate also... myself..."

Melody closed her eyes. A tear flowed over her cheek.

"Why... are you crying...? Do you feel really so much for me... that you still care...? Though, I hurt only your feelings again and again...?"

His voice was calm. And very gentle. When she opened her eyes, she saw him – watching her with a worried look inside of his caramel-irises. In that moment, Melody understood... Now, he was not the grumpy Lugia who she had caught. Instead of that... he was in this moment nobody else, than the currently, legitimate Guardian of the Sea. Everything, that he had once felt for humans... was now returned for a short time, because he released straight a part of himself, which he had locked away a long, long time before. Currently... he cared for her.

She wiped the tear away. Smiled: "I'm alright. Your story is just very touching. I hadn't expect, that you could be such a sensitive being. And have such a difficult past, too. You know... You just don't seem like someone, who had a hard time. I mean: You're so self-confident, strong-minded and proud. In no point vulnerable." "That is not completely true... There is one thing... which is still able to hurt my feelings so much, that I forget myself. … You should realize... what I want to say." Melody stammered: "W-Wait, please... Do you... mean... maybe...?" "...My song...? Indeed, I mean the ancient Guardian's Song... In the past, I loved this melody... I loved to sing it... To listen to it... Back then, your singing-voice would have been the most beauty human voice for me. I would have listened to it as often as possible... Longing deeply for you to sing my personal piece of music... … But now, I hate my own song. Because it reminds me always, that my destiny failed. That... I failed all by myself in it... And it reminds me... about the fact... that I am a fallen Guardian."

She apologized: "Oh no... I-I am so very much sorry! I wouldn't have sang your song, if you had told me about the pain it creates in your heart...! Please believe me... It was not my intention, to hurt you with a living memory of your pain in the past..."

"I know... And I knew it, too... … Stop... with that. Stop blaming yourself... Don't bear the fault, as if it was yours... … You should know... I can't handle that. I am... not good anymore with sentimental stuff... I don't even know... how I could cheer you up..." he explained unsure. She couldn't help herself – she giggled a bit embarrassed by the silver-white dragonbird with the copper-shine of his plumage. Relaxed, Ryujin smiled a little: "I don't know, what is currently so funny in your opinion... But I'm relieved, that you can still smile. … Hm, talking about blaming oneself... There is another thing, for which you blame yourself, am I right...? The reason for the name you gave me finally... Ryujin. Instead of... Natit. … You are upset about yourself, because you wanted to give me a name, which I refuse. You're unhappy, that you tried again and again, to call me like that. I am right, aren't I...?"

Surprised, she stared into his serious face.

"Uhm... Well, it annoys me a bit, that I was so stubborn, to continue with that, instead of thinking immediately about another name for you... B-But... That is o.k. – really! I don't regret it, that you were always mad with me. In the end, you were right! Nobody has to bear a name, which he or she really doesn't like. That is... just natural." the magenta-haried girl stated.

Ryujin rolled with his eyes: "Dear goodness, how can you protect me like that...? Believing so stubborn into the good will, which I absolutely haven't...? Girl, you are a miracle. I never thought, that someone could surpass my good-natured father. But you do so..."

Melody blushed, while watching him poutful. When he saw that, he smiled a bit brighter – more bold. It seemed, that she amused the dragonbird very much... Annoying. But somehow... also... a pleasant feeling...

After a sigh, Ryujin explained calm: "You are not the only one, who think, that the name Natit is perfect for me. … My father did that, too. 'Natit' was his nickname for me. In his eyes, I was the future Guardian of the Sea. For my father, there was no other being, who was as gentle and kind as I was. And so, I was the counterpart of the three so-called Titans. Their opposite. For the old Guardian was Natit – backwards for titan – the most important creature in his life. Natit was... I was... the greatest treasure of my father. … After my father passed away... nobody called me again 'Natit'. I had already forgotten, that this was my 'name'... But then... you appeared. And opened the old wounds in my heart – not only with my song, but also with my old nickname. You remembered me relentless, who I was once. You returned my pain..."

Melody felt pity, mercy and at last a bit sympathy because of his suffering.

With his sensitive side, he became more and more the Lugia in her eyes, who she had always imagined before catching Ryujin. He was somehow... more real or rather comprehensible with his past, which filled the holes in his seemingly superficial personality. Which turned him into a being with a much deeper, tender entity.

"I'm sorry for remembering you. And I know, that you want to keep this as a secret... But you should have told me, who you are. Or at least, that you have a painful past, which destroys your good will whenever someone reminds you of it. … I would have understood you."

He nodded hesitant: "In the meantime... I realized that... … Listen... Even, when I accepted you as a Tamer as my comrade in battle, I was not able to understand, that you are truly an honest and trustworthy person. But now... … When you didn't give up and followed me, though I recoiled you that much after I learned that you know who I am... When you cared for me and listened to my story... Now, I understand, how much you care for me. And that you share every joy and also every pain with your Pokémon – even, if they treat you... like I did all the time... … There could be... no other human... who would be that perfect for me... than you are. The only human... who I could accept... as a friend... is you... … Nevertheless, I don't want a higher connection between us. I... just... can't... lend you my power... I just... can't... befriend you like that... In the end... I... I fear the possibility... to lose ever again... someone important... … But... I want to be... anyhow... your Pokémon... I... want to be... a friend... Your friend... … I... can't promise you, that I will lose my bad behavior. That is no longer possible, after I spent nearly a century in a cold-hearted condition. However... If you want me still to be your friend... I will be that."

She was overwhelmed by his words. Couldn't believe that...

Was almost frozen.

"Melody."

For the first time, Ryujin used her name.

The truly greatest miracle about the normally grumpy Lugia.

It felt, as if every emotional wound, which he had created in her, would heal immediately...

She gazed at his eyes – he responded to her look. Ryujins irises were gentle – as gentle, as his voice, when he said her name. A few moments before was it hard to trust the freedom completely... And now, Melody felt absolutely comfortable. She could trust him, that he wouldn't hurt her in that moment deliberately. He was really... a Guardian. Even, if he had another opinion.

She whispered: "It would be wonderful... if you count me as a friend."

The dragonbird nodded. Smiled cautious.

"There is still... one thing, I want to ask you for. … Please... Forget everything I told you about me." he begged her. Confused, she stared at his face. Shy, he corrected himself: "Or at least... Please, don't it tell anyone... Because... I only want to forget it for myself... … Don't get me wrong... I am... very relieved to share my personal hell with someone... No, what I meant is: I am relieved... to hold the burden... with you. I'm suffering, still... But it is... now a bit more...bearable..."

She couldn't help, but moving forward and hugging his head.

A reaction, which embarrassed Ryujin. She felt, how his body petrified and his faces heated.

After a giggle, she said: "I'm so happy... that you count me as a friend – somehow. And it is wonderful... that I can help you, to stand the distress of your memories. … You know, Ryujin... For you, as a friend... I would do everything. I want you to be happy. It doesn't matter, if you are a Guardian, benefactor or anything higher than that... You as the person that you are is everything, which counts for me. And though you are a little meanie... I'm so glad, that you are here."

Then, Melody got a little frightened – or rather surprised.

Unassertive, the Guardian of the Sea touched gentle her neck as well as her back with his large right wing.

He was careful while almost holding her. Nuzzled gentle with his face into her embrace.

"I'm grateful... that you are... the one, who caught me... Thank you..."


	5. Chapter 5

The Fallen Guardian

**Chapter Five**

**Keeping a Secret together**

Because she could understand his wish,

Melody didn't tell her Pokémon-friends anything about the true identity of their grumpy-Lugia.

It wasn't that hard, to keep this secret in the next morning, because her friends were very busy with something else. Something unexpected. The fact, that Ryujin had breakfast with all of them. Instead of preferring his meal alone, he waited willful for the Main Six – and even more: For his trainer. He accepted her presence, as if it was naturally for him. Even more: Talked friendly to her. Skeptical about those things, the six friends wanted to know, why he changed that abruptly his mind. Especially, because he used suddenly Melodys name while chatting with her.

After the Main Six hadn't noticed the events of the last evening, Ryujin was obvious not forced to answer them honestly. So, he played a bit with them – fooled them around with unmeaning phrases. As Melody recognized, the dragonbird enjoyed that very much. He had fun, to annoy his companions, who really wanted to know why he showed another behavior face to face with their trainer. Seemed, like the last evening was a secret, which he loved to have.

"Oh please, tell us!" Rose begged for the thousandths time, when she brought the dishes into the kitchen sink. Grinning at the Roserade, the Lugia replied finally with a gentle voice: "Nope. And you know, dear lady... That is something between me and Melody. I will not tell you guys anything, because it is too important for me, as if someone could use it for some gossip. … Heh, no need to sulk. It would be a much better idea, if you would be just happy, that I accept Melody completely. Be glad – it is alright." Rose wanted to answer something, but she was interrupted. Bippa, who had a bright moment, stated: "Dear friend, it is a bit suspicious, that you use her name THAT often. Do you have suddenly a little crush on her?"

Ryujin stared confused at the earnest looking Bibarel. Everyone did that, too, because the genius-side of Bippa made never jokes like that. Before someone could ask him, what he had thought to say something like that, the normal side of him came back: "Just kidding! Hehe, you should see your face, Ryujin! So perplexed!" Shina the Luxray struck while teeth grinding Bippas head. "Boy, you're embarrassing! And absolutely awkward! Do us all a favor and get a new brain, o.k.?!" she snarled. Rose choped his head with a tendril of small thorns, too: "Darling, we all like you, but... YOU ARE EXHAUSTING!"

While the two girls and Lucaris the Lucario grabbed Bippa and carried him, so that they were able to 'discuss' with him outside, Melody and Ryujin remained alone in the kitchen, because Zirpiera the Kricketune as well as Mukuru the Staraptor followed worried their friends to the beach.

"... That was indeed embarrassing. I never saw him like that, as long as he was no little, sweet silly." Melody stated irritated. "Maybe he has developed a soft spot for humor..." the Lugia replied and shook his head. "I don't know... It is unusual for him, to change his attitude... The Bibarel doesn't do that very often... Especially not the genius inside of his head..." "Girl, you just think too much about others. Take it easy, Melody." he calmed her with a grin like a devil.

"I don't get it." she said while floating or rather flying through the air – the ocean a few meters beneath her body.

His mind – coming from his Pokéball – filled her head: "Why not? Is it too hard to understand for you? Too much information...? Maybe I should explain things like this one in the next time not that fast, so that you can follow my words." "Oh c'mon, don't bother me. I heard, what you said. … But what I meant was: Why do you prefer to stay in your Pokéball – instead of visiting your old friend by yourself?" Melody asked skeptical.

Ryujin replied nerved: "Do you have any idea, what could happen, if I 'assault' Slowking directly with my presence...? After so many years...? After he is OLD now...? I don't want to be the reason for an apoplexia. Nor a cardioplegia." „Says the one, who is so much older than me. How was it...? One-hundred and twenty...? I guess, with that age, you are even older than Slowking, too." the magenta-haired girl muttered. "This doesn't make me old. I am a Lugia. And so, I have a minimum of two-hundred years. My age doesn't count." he snarled a little.

Melody rolled with her eyes: "Whatever... Why am I supposed to spent only with you a view hours on Shamouti, after we were successful in three orders from the Tamer Organization and the Police? Lucaris and the others deserve also this little trip, after they did a great job. Even better than you, by the way." "Pfft, don't compare us. After all, my Level is still not the same as theirs. I am 'weaker' than our best six friends. And because of that, I demand some 'quality time' with you. Only with you. On the one hand, because the others don't have to learn about my true identity. On the other hand, because I want to have at least some hours with you in a quietly ambiance. … Don't you like that? Some nice time with me...? Do you... prefer my former behavior...?" Oh-oh, she had hurt his feelings... He was in a snit... Quickly, Melody apologized: "Sorry, that was a bit mean... I didn't want to annoy you. It's only... You are no coward. So it isn't fair to hide yourself, while I explain your old friend who my Lugia is. Slowking would be certainly happy do see you again after to many years. Instead of just hearing things about you..."

He was silent for a moment.

Then: "Maybe... I am actually a coward... … We were good friends... We trusted each other... … The fact, that I ran away without telling him anything... That must have disappointed him... Hurt his feelings... How could he forgive me, as soon as he sees the face who destroyed his trust...? … I... feel guilty for that betrayal..."

"But the old Pokémon never sounded angry or something like that." ,Melody said gentle, "I'm sure, that he was honest. He didn't lie. Besides: He seems to be a naive personality. Good-hearted. I can't imagine, that someone like him could play with the good-will of other beings." Ryujin smiled a little inside of his Pokéball: "Well... Maybe you are right."

At the Guardians Shrine,

she told the watcher of that building everything about the news.

Ryujin – nevertheless – had decided to stay in his Pokéball. That was unfair, after he was the one with the idea to inform Slowking, that his old friend from the past was still alive and had a new home... But Melody didn't wanted to argue with him, after he behaved himself completely, so she did what the Shiny wanted from her.

However, Slowking handled the big surprise very well.

"Ooohhh, this is sooo wonderful! I knew, that he was alright! You can't imagine, how happy I am... And I'm so glad, that he was caught by someone like you – a friendly, caring person. You have exactly the character, which a Lugia like him prefer. … He must feel very well now, after he shared his secret with you. Of course, it MUST be relaxing to know, that there is a lovely girl, who cares always for oneself. … Oh, I wish, I could see the great Guardian... It would be so amazing to talk again with my best friend. Maybe I'm now an old-timer, but that doesn't count in a true friendship. And as you see: I have a young heart, haha!"

Melody watched smiling the happiness in Slowkings face.

While listening to him, she knew, that Ryujin was also able to hear him.

Hopefully... he understood, how important he was yet for the old Watcher of his Shrine.

How much this Pokémon cared for him – despite his quite, not foreseeable escape...

Melody would like to 'persuade' the Shiny-Lugia, to leave his Pokéball...

But she couldn't force him to do so.

Slowking meant suddenly embarrassed: "I know, that it is infelicitous for an old creature like me to behave like an excited child... But you know... I missed him all the time very much. Worried about his emotionally condition and his health. … And I miss him today, too. Nothing has changed since I saw him for the last time. … So many days passed by, which turned me in the end into an old man, but it feels still, as if the Guardians disappearance was yesterday."

Abruptly, a 'flash light' came from Melodys only Pokéball.

She was nearly as surprised as Slowking, when Ryujin sat a few seconds later in the ocean of red flowers.

Watching the overwhelmed old Pokémon, Ryujin said hesitant: "It was not... my intent to scare you... with a suddenly visit... … I begged Melody, to tell you everything – instead of me – because I wasn't sure how you would react to see me again... … But I wanted to hear your voice and follow your reaction about my identity by myself, so... I came with her – hiding myself in the contraption, which she used to catch me... … I know... that this wasn't o.k... As a coward, I had no right to watch your answer... But in the end... I wanted to see you again, too..."

Careful, as if he feared to have just a dream,

Slowking approached step by step the dragonbird.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it..." the old Pokémon whispered.

An unsure smile dispread over Ryujins face: "But it is the truth... I am here..."

Slowking stood finally for the beautiful dragonbird. Touched the copper-shining white plumage.

"This is... no dream...?" he said awestruck. Then, big tears dripped from his old eyes, while he began to smile bright. Fast as lightning, Slowking hugged Ryujins neck. Laughed: "Oh boy, you are REALLY here! This is the best day ever! Just amazing! Ooowww, let me squeeze you with my joy, because I'll burst otherwise!" Ryujin emraced the old Pokémon careful with his wings. Laid his head on Slowkings back with closed eyes. "You are... not angry.. because I ran away without telling you anything...?" he asked uneasy. The old Pokémon giggled: "Of course not! You are my best friend – how could I? … Do I ever behave like a silly pinhead...? No, I don't. I also didn't in the past. And so, I'll never be angry with the most important Pokémon I know."

Melody could watch satisfied, how relieved Ryujin was. He smiled beatific, while a little tear glided over his cheek.

She spent a while together with the old friends on the cliff.

After circa an hour, Slowking stated: "Hm, you didn't changed in all the time, great Guardian."

Gentle, like Ryujin could be – obvious – only in the near of his old friend, he answered: "Please, I have a name now... You can call me 'Ryujin' – it is alright, honestly. I don't mind, if you are more personally, my dear friend." "O.k. then: Ryujin. Ryujin, you are still the same being, who spent so much time with me in the past. Though, you are a bit older than me – one-hundred and twenty years old, right – and so truly an adult for a Lugia."

While the dragonbird reacted a bit shyly, Melody wanted to know: "How is it possible, that you are with over one-hundred years an old Pokémon, even though Ryujin here is... somehow young...? I mean: He's no 'grandfather' like you or something, which fits his age..."

Slowking smirked: "That's easy. If he would be a human, he would be today with his great age nevertheless circa eighteen or twenty years old. But twenty years, instead, are in normal time calculation not much. Lugia with twenty years seems to be adults for us, but in truth, they aren't. A Lugia with twenty years is somehow frozen in time – it's body, to be accurate. His mind still grows. Willing to learn lots of knowledge. … To be a true adult, Lugia have to become one-hundred years old. When they arrive that age, they began to age again with their bodies. … To explain it in an easy way: Lugia have a long time for themself, to live as young adults with only eighteen years. They are in the same time old and skillful, as well as young and freshly."

"Ah, now I understand." ,Melody nodded, "Why didn't you tell me that fact in Slowkings way, Ryujin? I already wondered, what you meant with your comparison about yourself and humans." The Lugia sulked a little: "You could have ask me every time. Be not unfair..." Slowking laughed: "It makes lots of fun, to watch you two. Hehe, you know... I have the feeling, as if we would be over one-hundred years in the past. Nothing has changed – besides the fact, that we have now a wonderful human companion. I couldn't be happier, to have my best friend here."

Ryujin looked ashamed at the ground. Seemed, as if he was embarrassed by Slowkings good-will... He replied bashful: "Don't say that... … I am... after all... not the gentle and tender being anymore, who you knew... I am not... completely the one, who you cherished as a friend..." Slowking shrugged carefree. Answered relaxed: "I heard everything about your grumpy behavior. But you are still my best friend. The great Guardian of the Sea, who I knew, is furthermore inside of you. … I don't like it, how you acted at first in the near of Melodys Pokémon. And even more, I don't accept it that you treated her all the time like a worthless and despicable human. Especially, because you wished in the past for a human-friend like her. But... I can see, that you changed your attitude. Melody told me, that you accepted a while ago her Pokémon-friends. And now... I can recognize, that you behave in her near also very well, after you shared your secret instead of running away all the time. You must like her now truly, because you seem to be very calmed in her near."

Ryujin looked thoughtful at Melody: "Yes, you are right... I feel comfortable, when she's around."

Under his impenetrable, strange look she blushed a little.

The sunset was nearly over, when they arrived Johto.

"There is another favor... that I want you to do." Ryujin said next to her.

Melody lifted her eye-brows. "A second one...? Oh, let me guess: You want to hide yourself inside of your Pokéball again, while I do that thing, right?" He nodded and watched the ocean beneath their flying bodies. "I want you to find out... how your five human-friends could learn about my song. Could learn... about my origin in the sea of Shamouti. … I would ask them by myself, but I don't trust people, who not even talk about everything with a good and trustworthy friend like you are. So... Can I count on your help?" With his beauty caramel-eyes, he looked watchful at Melodys face. The dragonbird awaited an answer. She sighted: "I don't think, that they will tell me anything, after even Sakura acted so strange... But I'll try."

He smiled a little: "Thank you."

In Ecruteak City, the Kimono Girls were happy to see their friend. (As he said: The Lugia sat inside of his Pokéball and watched the whole scenery.) But they became nervous after Melodys directly question about their knowledge. Only Sakura was able to look her in the eyes – trying again to riddle her.

But the magenta-haired girl was tired to hear only excuses: "Girls, I know who Ryujin is. Maybe you all just want to protect his true identity because of a promise or something, but... Hey, if you can give me so many clues... then you should be able to know when it is finally enough. And not even my grumpy lied to me, when I stated, that he's the Guardian of the Sea. Plus, I keep his secret – I will not share it even my other Pokémon. So... Stop annoying me and talk open."

The five woman seemed to be very relieved, after they heard her words.

"My Goodness, finally! I thought, I would explode, if you don't learn at last the truth about him!" ,Sakura twaddled, "That was so exhausting – always being so strange and mysterious!" "Hehe, I guess so. However, will you tell me now everything...?" the young Tamer wanted to know.

Sakuras older sister, Naoko, replied: "Of course. Look... We are the descendants of some priests, who lived on Shamouti Island. They pledged loyalty for the great Guardian centuries before. This people promised also, to watch over his heir and every child as well as grandchild of this being, too. … The knowledge about the great Guardian was a secret, but there had be trustworthy humans, who knew about his real existence. Just in case. And so, generations passed by – for the humans, but also for the Guardian. Centuries later, the priests swore on their loyalty, even when they were forced to move to Johto – to support the monks of Ecruteak City, who had lost one of their god-like Pokémon. That ongoing connection was possible, because there existed in Johto a special place, which was originally a Shrine and also a secret domicile of the Guardian of the Sea."

"Do you mean...?" Melody asked.

Sakura said: "Yepp. This place... is the hidden cave in the Whirl Islands. There, the Guardian can always rest, when he needs a short break from protecting the sea around Shamouti. We don't know, why it is so, but some former Guardian in the past must have decided to create a place, where he and his descendants can relax a little. It seems, that this cave is somehow magical and filled with the Guardians wish, that only people like us can visit the cave. People, who are the descendants of his priests. Loyal to him and willing, to keep his secret."

"Which means, you guys don't know Ryujin personally, but his origin – and the fact, that he's connected to this special song." Melody stated. Naoko shook giggling her head: "Oh, we know about his hatred, when it comes to the Guardians song. That's nothing new for us. It is so... When we were children, our father wanted to show us the Guardian for the first time. Back then, he had a wonderful flute, which was perfect to summon the great creature. A flute with a deep, full sound. One of the absolute favorites of the Lugia-species. … With his instrument, our father played that piece of music inside of the cave. We watched – and were totally surprised to see this large, impressive creature appearing. But this Lugia wasn't very... happy, to hear his own Melody. He growled and stared annoyed at us humans. Only, when father apologized, the Guardian accepted not really pleased the offering – lots of berries – our father had for him."

'I didn't know... that you knew my friends before I met them.' Melody told her Shiny inside of his Pokéball telepathically. As an answer, he sulked: "Pfft... Why should I remember the faces of some children, who I had never seen before...? Who visited the cave never again, while I resided directly in it...? Maybe they spent some time there... Now and then, when I was not around... But I had no interest to see them, as long as they didn't disturb me. Humans were just humans for me, as you know. After the death of my father, I hated it to have them in my near." His voice in her head sounded frustrated. 'A-ha... … Uhm, did you know, that this cave is special...?' she asked unsure. "Somehow I felt it, yes. But I didn't know, that it is a 'Shrine' of some priests. Or rather... I had forgotten this information. It didn't matter for me. Humans, who adore me... I cared not for such feelings. Not anymore."

"Melody...? Is something wrong?" Sakura wanted to know. The Kimono Girl looked confused at her magenta-haired friend. Wondered. A little embarrassed, Melody smiled: "It's nothing. Just one of my friends, who needed some telepathically attention from me. The usual stuff, as you see."

Two weeks passed.

Two weeks, which Melody spent mostly with her Lugia.

In the past, he had refused her presence besides of the training and doing orders of the Tamer organization plus Police. Stayed always there, where she wasn't. (For example: If she was in the kitchen, he was outside of the house. If she went to the beach, he remained in another place – at home or as deep as possible in the ocean.) But now, he seemed to be even more around her, than her other Pokémon. Maybe he held himself back and preferred to be in the background... Furthermore: He was always there. Not ignoring her anymore.

Of course... The dragonbird was still a grump. As he told her before, he wasn't able to put his bad behavior behind himself. His words were sarcastic and cynical like always. However, it was now only his true nature, which he showed her. No more a deliberately try to hurt her as much as he could. And so, she liked his mean attitude, because he was sometimes in return for that very friendly and kind. Now, he was balanced – which allowed Melody, to feel closer to him.

With that true feeling of togetherness... the magenta-haired girl sensed after a while a small bond between herself and the Shiny. Though, the dragonbird didn't confess that to himself. Disclaimed an emotional connection, whenever Melody wanted to talk with him about that. Nonetheless, Melody was sure about the fact, that they had become true friends. She was still not able to use the powers of her Lugia... but she could fight by his side, as if he was already as close to her, as her Main Six.

Talking of her six best friends: They felt it, too.

Especially Lucaris, who had as a Lucario a strong sense for supernatural things, recognized the new bond of friendship. But he could see something, which Melody couldn't – and so she was glad, that her first Pokémon informed her about it, after he discovered that by himself. Her friend had realized... that Ryujin owned somehow the power to disable a connection, which would Melody allow as a Tamer to use the power of his species. And that had nothing to do with his emotions for the whole human race. Instead, this ability was connected to his stubborn volition. Lucaris had no idea, how the Lugia did that, but he blocked the needed bond, though he obviously had sympathy for Melody, which was no more erasable.

As someone, who didn't give up easily, Melody decided to do everything to change Ryujins mind. Not only for her greatest dream, to befriend a Lugia, of course. But also, because she really wanted to be someone, who was it worth for Ryujin to develop the strongest possible bond between a human being and a Pokémon. After he was such a proud and headstrong being, it would be an honor for her, to deserve his full friendship and admiration. So, she started to implement her plan. Being more watchful, when it came to her Lugia. In training, she focused mostly at him, so that he was able to overtake the same level as her Main Six. In their free-time, Melody talked often with him and told sometimes stories from her childhood, which he obviously liked. And while working for her Tamer-friends or the Police, she considered the fact, to allow Ryujin, to make important decisions by himself, so that he didn't feel that much 'chained' to her.

To say it simple: She treated Ryujin like one of her Main Six. And he was clearly happy for that.

The results of that doing were also very good. Every fight became better and better with the new motivation Ryujin got. The greatest highlight happened in the end of that second week. Just the two together – Melody and her Shiny-Lugia – faced a group of the Dark Tamer organization. They managed it, to defeat all criminals of that gang in a formidable battle – and handed them after that over to the Police. While doing so, Melody watched a great proud in Ryujins caramel-eyes. He was absolutely satisfied. Maybe for the first time, he seemed to feel pure joy while helping the humanity to take care of a criminal organization.

This new freedom remained not for a long time.

Already in the next weekend, something ruined Melodys personally satisfaction.

Replacing the peace with an unbelievable anxiety in her heart – endanger her greatest wish.

When she and her Main Six as well as Ryujin visited one of the central offices of the Tamer Organization – located in Goldenrod City, some Police Officers went suddenly into the building. With serious faces, the officers announced to inform everyone here in the central about new facts of the Dark Tamer organization. They only waited for some witnesses, who could explain the details much better. The Tamer – including Melody – wondered, what this new facts would be. Their Pokémon did so, too. When it came to clues about their enemies, than the Police was seldom helpful to find or to get any. Their speciality was the mobilization of the alliance – not the knowledge- and analysis-part, because they were often busy with their regular work.

Melody was very surprised, when five well-known faces appeared in the central office.

"You are the witnesses?!" she asked confused. The five woman smiled a little embarrassed. "Yeah, it's very strange, I know..." Sakura said. The head of the central office, a dark-skinned man called Alexander, wanted to know: "The Kimono Girls of Ecruteak City...? What could you guys know about the Dark Tamer...? I mean: Honestly, you ladies travel very seldom into another place than this region here. Normally, you not even leave your hometown for more than a few hours. You're of course very talented trainer, but as no Tamer, how could you get any clues...?" "We will tell you all. Especially, because we have a better knowledge about the center of this information, than your workmates of the Police. … Sorry, officers. No intent to annoy you." apologized Sakura. The Police officers nodded. "You are right, don't worry. As our important witnesses, we depend on your help. So move on and explain. Our allies need to know it via firsthand." said a female officer friendly. Alexander folded his arms: "We listen."

"I have a bad feeling with that..." Ryujins voice filled Melodys head.

She swallowed. Like him, she sensed in this situation, that something was absolutely wrong...

Zuki, one of the older Kimono Girls, began to speak: "Per accident, we discovered the identity of one of the currently employers of the Dark Tamer organization. … While a little, quiet walk around our hometown – in a forest, we heard a radio message between some Dark Tamer and their employer. Before this criminals could recognize us, we hided ourselves in some bushes and followed in secret the whole conversation. So, we were able to learn a lot about this man and what he plans to do."

"And?" ,asked Alexander, "Who is that man...?"

Zuki replied: "He's called Lawrence III. As we understand – and the Police confirmed, this man is a rich, but also dangerous collector. With a strong love for rare and ancient objects, he doesn't give up, until he has what he wants. At first, he seems to be a noble and good mannered man, who's polite and respects other beings. But you shouldn't trust that... He is worldwide known in the circle of serious collectors, to do everything to get everything he wants. Because of that, he uses the Dark Tamer organization as his personal henchmen. If he can't get his wanted object on the legal way, than he sends the Dark Tamer. … It will not be easy, to imprison him. This man owns a flying high-tech fortress, in which he hides thanks to an camouflage-program of that giant machine. And even, if you'll find him... the Dark Tamer as well as the technique of that fortress will protect him. … The Police tried that project all by themselves, but after he uses the Dark Tamer, they really need your help. It could be... the most dangerous order you ever had."

The Tamer were silent. Their Pokémon as well. But then...

"This isn't everything you can tell us, am I right?" asked Ryujin directly.

Alexander rolled with his eyes: "Dear Goodness, Melody, could your Lugia finally learn some politeness...? Manners...? His big mouth will ruin us someday... But he's right. You ladies – as it seems – have one more detail for us. So... Can you explain that thing, too?"

"At the moment... Lawrence searches for THE ONE Lugia." Sakura said simply.

"The WHAT?" Alexander reacted irritated. Naoko answered: "The most important Lugia of the world. The great Guardian of the Sea. A Pokémon, who is cherished since centuries in the Orange Archipelago like a deity. … We Kimono Girls know a lot about him – and so, we can tell you, that not only this Lugia would be in great danger, if Lawrence capture him. The whole world will be in danger. … It is a secret, but because of that situation, we have to inform you about it. This Lugia... is responsible as well as connected to a great underwater stream. The creature itself... is connected to the balance of the nature. … If the false person forces the Guardian of the Sea into a destiny which the Pokémon would never choose voluntary... In that case, the world would be destroyed by a power, which the Guardians underwater stream – the so-called Beast of the Sea – creates. A storm – so brutal and unstoppable – that only the Guardian itself can calm it."

Melody stared at her five friends.

She didn't know... what to say. What to think.

No one... had informed her, how dangerous it could be, to catch the Guardian of the Sea.

To catch... this one Shiny-Lugia. Ryujin. Not even himself... had said one word, that a human, who was foolish enough, could destroy the world easily by taking away the Lugia's liberty.

In that moment, she was confused, that nothing like that had happened when she caught Ryujin. After all, he was full of anger – plus the dragonbird hated her from the first moment on. And, even more, she HAD forced him into a destiny, which he absolute refused. So she was overwhelmed with the possibility, that she nearly was – when capturing him – a reason for the world's destruction. … It was too much...

Alexander interrupted Melodys thoughts: "Goodness, that collector is indeed a dangerous man! Of course we Tamer will help to imprison him! It is our duty to help, after all! So we must rescue the mysterious Lugia, before that man finds this creature! For our world: We'll stop him!"

Everybody around her agreed. Melodys Main Six did so, too. And even Ryujin... wasn't afraid to fight against Lawrence. Like his six friends, he obviously couldn't wait to beat the collector and his henchmen. He seemed to be very motivated. Though... the dragonbird WAS the Pokémon, who that ruthless man wanted to catch.

No one – besides Melody and the Kimono Girls – knew his true identity, but... Melody was afraid. She felt a strong anxiety, to lose her Shiny-grumpy. The Dark Tamer were dangerous and everything, they needed, was the knowledge, how easily they could find Lawrence' wished 'object'. Only to imagine, what would happen to her friend, if the enemies learn about his identity... … Maybe... a talk with Alexander would help. To inform him, that her own Pokémon was this special Lugia Lawrence searched for... If she just wanted, she could quit this one order from the Police. With such a heavy reason like the identity of her Pokémon, she wasn't forced to help, as long as it was for Ryujins safety.

But... There was something else, which scared her.

She was also afraid, not to follow the orders of her chiefs – to let her Tamer-friends down.

At the most: She feared to disappoint her best friends. Her Main Six. Annoying others, only because of her selfish wish to protect her own Pokémon, was impossible to do for her. In that point, Melody Northdale was a giant coward. And because even Ryujin wanted to fight, she was completely not able to insist on her right as the superior master of this special Pokémon.

In the night – long after the sunset – she sat alone in the kitchen.

While drinking tea, Melody felt guilty. She had the duty as a Tamer, to protect someone in need. But... The one, who needed her protection... was someone, who hided DIRECTLY in the alliance against the Dark Tamer and their employers.

Her only hope... was the possibility, that Tamer from another region would discover the flying high-tech fortress of Lawrence and imprison the dangerous collector. In that case, Ryujin wouldn't risk anything. And so, she wouldn't have to worry about him. Nevertheless she had a bad feeling, which she couldn't ignore easily. She knew her stubborn, absolute not sensitive Pokémon... Probably he didn't even think about the danger, which their order represented...

Melody sighed. Closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ryujins voices echoed through her mind.

Looking around, she discovered him in the glass door – entering the kitchen from the outside.

"Oh, it's... nothing. Nothing important." she lied with a little smile. Skeptical, the Lugia studied for a moment her face. "I... don't believe you." he said finally. For a second, she stared a bit unfriendly at him. But quickly, Melody acted normal. Told him gentle: "Well... You don't have to. I don't expect from you, to believe everything I say. I mean: You have your free will. So... Don't be sad, if I say nothing more about that topic. It'll be better for you." "But you don't tell me, what problem bothers you. And that... makes me truly 'sad'. Because... I think, I can imagine, what creates worries in your mind." "Don't be funny." she replied a bit harsh – feeling uncomfortable, that he maybe recognized her anxiety.

The Lugia growled quietly: "Be glad... that the others not sleep yet. Otherwise, I would really like to clash something into the ground. … How can I have patience with you... after you FORCED me to look at you as a friend...? After you let me no other CHOICE...?! … You are the one... who make me worry about her. So... Don't believe, I could ignore your sorrows..."

He came threatening near to her. Whispered: "How... can you seriously think, I wouldn't recognize, that you have a bad feeling about my identity... I am not blind... And I am no fool... You are very silent, since we heard about the plans of that crazy collector... You can't even look into my eyes, after the Kimono Girls informed you about the danger, which can be created, if someone catch me... Don't forget, Melody... I am the one, who know the truth about our situation, to protect the world from the ignorance of that insane human... … As long as I don't decide to hide myself, the Kimono Girls will do nothing. Not even worry about me. Because they have a strong trust into me. And because of that... Don't worry. Just don't. In the end... you are maybe... the only human in that century, who is not the false person to catch me."

Unsure, she looked into his eyes: "Why didn't you explain, how dangerous it could be...?"

"I hated you." ,Ryujin interrupted, "But not in the regular way I despise humans. You are... special." "'Special'." Melody repeated confused. He nodded. "Special. I hated you not as much, as others of your race. This... annoyed me very much. Because I wasn't used, not to hate someone like you in my normal way of fury. And so... I was too busy, as if I could have thought about the danger when someone catch me. As long as I was full of hatred – or rather NOT – it wasn't possible to remember the disadvantage to be the Guardian of the Sea. I wasn't able to think about the world... because I thought all the time about the weak fury I felt truly for you. … And now... Well, I didn't want to tell you. I know you... Good enough, to know, how sensitive you are."

She blushed a little. Watching this, he grinned clearly about that. "Meanie..." she said sulking.

"Yes. Because I want you to go into your room. I would like to sleep now." Ryujin replied.

"Again the kitchen?!" ,she asked, "How often will you sleep still here...? Nonsense..."

Ryujin prodded smiling her forehead with his beak-like mouth.

"Good night, Melody." he only said with a gentle voice.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fallen Guardian

**Chapter Six**

**Melody**

It was in the middle of the night.

Unusual, to wake up in a time like that...

Normally, his sleep was quit and mostly without dreams.

But now... He awoke from a strange dream. It wasn't possible, to remember that dream directly – though he tried insistent. Everything was so unclear and faded away quickly... As much, as he forced the memory, the whole construct vanished. There was only the clear feeling of that dream, which echoed still in his heart after the awakening. With a strong, confusing 'smack', because this emotion was unfamiliar to him. He never felt that before... And so, he wasn't able to sleep again, when he tried to. His mind was busy with the strange feeling which besieged him. Wanted to analyses the unknown emotion. Minutes passed, while every try to find again sleep was useless.

Ryujin gave up.

Bristling with a little anger, he upraised from the kitchens ground.

There was nothing to do for him – he had no hobbies or something like that. And a trip outside of the house was not commendable, because his little human would make him lots of trouble in the currently situation. If she would learn somehow about his solo tour, while someone like this crazy collector searched for him... Oh yes, the magenta-haired girl would become a problem for him. Even, if he would just dive a little in the ocean...

Sighing, he started to walk sneaking in the whole house. After all, he needed some movement. He needed to forget this strange feeling inside of his heart. This illusion of his unclear dream... Maybe... one of the others was awake, too. Maybe Lucaris or Rose... They were the best conversational partners of all Pokémon here. But hopefully not Bippa... The Bibarel was so hard to handle, when his genius-side was sleeping in his silly head. The duffer was as annoying, as the genius was inspiring.

But Ryujin had no luck. Not even Bippa was awake. Melodys Main Six slept in their loft beds – on the right side the girls; the boys on the left. Below, Bippa snored with a bright grin on his face, while Zirpiera the Kricketune – while she lay on her back – made a sound which should be a snore, but was like a deep tone of a violin. In the middle, Lucaris and Shina the Luxray slept peaceful, while Mukuru the Staraptor and the ladylike Roserade on the top seemed to dream something. Jealous, the Shiny-Lugia watched the two Pokémon for a moment. Both dreamed obviously very nice and cheerful stuff. They smiled a little. Rose even giggled.

Frustrated, he left their room.

If he HAD to watch someone, who had a good sleep...

Well, than he decided for his little human. The only person, who wouldn't annoy him in the way, like two of his friends did a few seconds before...

For the first time, he stepped with the intent into Melodys room, to stay here longer than only a short minute. It was usual for him, not to spend lots of time here, because he felt uncomfortable with that. Her room was – if that was even possible – too private for him. But now... Somehow, already the thought seemed to calm him, to be near to her in a frustrating situation like that one. And so, her room became a little more attractive for him.

Sinking slowly on the ground – in front of her bed, he looked at the sleeping young woman.

Her long, wavy hair spread over her cushion – framing her expressionless, pretty face. After he saw many humans in the last time, he recognized, that her face was the one, which he liked at the most. Of course, he rescued some beauty and also maybe very attractive woman while working with his friends for the Tamer organization... But no lady pleased him with her appearance, as much as Melody did. It was nothing 'carnal' – after all, he was a Lugia and no human. Only his point of view. Only that was responsible for his preference, when it came to human females. Plus: Only because she was his superior master, Melody couldn't be that easily his favorite. Ryujin was to specific, as if he would prefer her only because she was closer to him than all the other humans. No, this young being had truly a beauty face, which fascinated him.

Listening to her breath and watching her, the Lugia felt a strong relaxation from his stubborn mind, to decode the strange feeling of his dream. His brain finally slowed down – allowing him to close his eyes. Relieved, he let the air in his mouth unhasty out, while his head leaned to his nape. Enjoying motionless the peace in his mind. A minute passed. For a short moment, he looked after that mental easement again at Melody. Studied her tender face, before he put his head on the ground – convolving his whole body into a full circle. He didn't know, why he felt so... But he really wanted to rest here – near to his young human. With closed eyes, he listened still to her breath, before he slowly slipped into sleep.

He woke up abruptly.

Some shaking on his back took him out of his deep sleep.

Fast as lightning, he opened his eyes. Shortly dazzled from the rays of the morning sun, he wasn't able to notice the reason for his ungentle awaking at once. But then...

When he looked confused around, he saw Melody. Melody, who lay on the ground. The girl mumbled, while she sat herself up. He was surprised about that, but then he understood. Obviously, she was stumbled over his body when she stood up. Because she had – self-evident – not expected him to sleep in front of her bed.

Unintentional, he studied her whole appearance. Somehow... she looked cute in her short, flimsy pyjama. The white-beige tissue fitted her rather slender, but also a little curvy body. Maybe her dark, skin-tight suits for the work were also suitable, but they were too earnest in his opinion. (His superior master took her responsibility as a Tamer mostly too serious, so that he liked it much more, to see her in private clothes. For example: Her dresses were much better.)

Putting disheveled strands of hair out of her face, Melody looked irritated at him. The magenta-colored irises were widened. Seemed, as if she couldn't believe her own eyes. He couldn't help, but smile about that. Amused, he said: "Oh, are we a bit clumsy today?" While she got up, she replied: "Hooow 'funny' of you. Really... Making fun of me must be very nice. Just enjoy it, because I will not fall on the ground again. … Hey, what are you actually doing here?" "Well, I was sleeping here, before 'someone' woke me up that 'gentle'." he answered bold.

Melody reacted surprised: "Wait... You were... here...? You SLEPT HERE...?" "Why, yes. I did so. For what other reason should I be here around that time? Hm?" "Yeah, you're right. … Uhm... O.k., I hope, that it was for the first time. Because I would be very mad, if you conceal since a while, that you finally decided to sleep somewhere else than the kitchen." He replied easygoing: "It was no decision. Rather... an accident. But I guess, that this accident in the last night is worth for a rerun, if you don't mind. Personally, I would like another accident here; in your room."

He was curious about her reaction. And he became not disappointed.

The magenta-haired girl blushed after he finished his explanation. Stunned, she meant: "Uhm... I wouldn't mind... In truth... it would be wonderful, if you sleep no longer in the kitchen. I wanna say: C'mon, you are here since a few months, but you don't even use a regular room for your sleep. Though, we have even a room for guests. So, it's really time for you to rest somewhere else. That's a really good decision, Ryujin."

Still resting on the ground, the Shiny-Lugia watched her, when she turned around. Her hair was so pretty and looked very soft... He would like to touch it... But... He had something in mind, which took more of his attention than that. While Melody checked her garderobe, he wanted to know: "Are you only happy because of another place than the kitchen... or... is it especially, because I would like to sleep... HERE?" She glanced at him with an earnest expression. But it was amusing thanks to the fact, that she blushed again. And this time... her cheeks were extreme reddish. Ignoring his demonic smile, the young woman answered: "If you wanna know the truth: Both. I'm happy about both things. … It drives me a bit crazy, whenever you rest in the absolutely wrong room. Which means: It drives me every evening and night crazy. And of course it would be nice, if you really want to sleep here. You are a friend of mine, after all. The Lugia who I wished for since as long time. … Hm... Maybe you should finally accept a blanket or at least a cushion, if you really 'settle down'. That would be more personal, don't you think, too? More homelike and snugly. However, you can sleep on the ground, if you really prefer that, as long as you do it in a comfortable room – and NOT the kitchen."

He grinned a little about her words.

But then, the grin on his face vanished completely. Instead, his eyes widened.

Melody took her pyjama off – only standing there in her underwear. He was overwhelmed by this unexpected event. His mind paused. Silently, Ryujin watched her, while she still searched for a new outfit in the garderobe. It was for the first time, that she changed her clothes while he was around. The first time... that he saw her in underwear. Maybe he had seen her several times at the beach in a handsome swimsuit... But that cloth didn't allow a deeper look at some special zones, like an underwear did... Like... a white, skin-tight bra and a short slip in the same color did...

Ryujin was confused about his own reaction. Not only about his thoughts... but also about the point, that he started to glow a little... The Shiny-Lugia was bewildered from himself, to act somehow like a human male. He wasn't used to be sensitive in any form to the appearance of any creature around him. In all the decades, he didn't even react, when some female Lugia wanted to mate with him... Not even his own race could awake some carnal interests inside of his heart or at least his... 'desire'. So, what was wrong with him, that he blushed while seeing Melody in underwear...?

When he realized, that she wanted to change also her underwear, he just HAD to look away. Ryujin stared with glimmering eyes at the wall near to him – unable to locate the tiny details. Breathing was hard with such a reddish, warm face... Not to mention: His stronger heartbeat... That was very hard to bear... His heart. … Was this reaction normal, when someones superior master changed cloth unexpected...? But Ryujin had never heard something like that from the others... Even the boys – even Lucaris as Melodys first Pokémon and also a male being – had absolutely no problems with her appearance. They didn't care, if she wore clothes or not. So, why did HE have trouble about her being dressed with as less clothes as possible...?

Humans were not attractive for him. But... When he took a short look at Melody – seeing her in her new underwear and dressing herself in a sweet outfit – he was fascinated by her figure. Just the imagination, to see her – starting from now – every evening and morning like that... In her pyjama, underwear or whatever... Just the imagination was needed, so that he WANTED to spend every night in her room instead of the kitchen. Her body was so tender... Her skin looked so soft... Somehow she awoke a sense inside of his body, which slept all the time before. Ryujin was unsure, if that was right – he was no human – but he couldn't resist the possibility, to see her often like that. In the end, she was indeed the prettiest human he knew. And if she would be truly happy, if he slept from now on in the same room, then there were no problems. He would get used to her appearance someday, so that he wouldn't stare at her anymore in the morning. His conscience would become pure again. Plus, Melodys presence seemed to be good for his mind. Good for his calmness, so that he was able to sleep very well. Without any exhausting dreams or strange emotions. She seemed to be the best 'sleep-companion' there was for himself.

At breakfast, it was difficult to follow the words of his friends.

His concentration slipped always away after a few seconds, so that he not even noticed every single reaction, when Melody explained everyone his decision to sleep from now on in her room. That was unusual for his mind – he was the attention in person, after all. To fade out the view on Melodys skin inside of his memory turned out to be very hard. The only thing, which was able to deviate his thoughts... was the young woman herself. And that didn't really help his concentration, because he focused a little too much on her pretty face and her gentle voice. Ignoring her words because of the wonderful sound she made.

Suddenly, a call of the Tamer organization interrupted the washing up. In Olivine City was a greater robbery under way – the Police officers there needed quickly some help. Fast as lightning, Melody put one of her working suits on and left together with six of her seven Pokémon. Zirpiera the Kricketune stayed by choice at home, so that Bippa the Bibarel could once again clobber a little some criminals. When they arrived the city, Ryujin was positive surprised, how intelligent Bippa could be in battle – even without the awake genius-side of his brain. Using Surf, the beaver-like Pokémon created greater waves and prevented a few robbers from leaving with motorboats. In the same time, Mukuru the Staraptor used his trump card – Heat Wave, which a tutor taught him long before Ryujin met Melody. With that attack, the starling-like bird knocked out the criminal's Golbat, which were used to take away some of the stolen goods. Meanwhile, Lucaris attacked those criminals, who were armored with some so-called Katanas. To counter this swords, he used the move Metal Claw – attacking with the extended spikes on his forepaws, as if they were rapiers. Shina the Luxray and Rose the Roserade had much fun with some wanna-be-bikers of this criminal gang, who really thought they could crush down the two girls with their machines. Some Thunderbolts and Crunches as well as Energy Balls and Poison Jabs fixed that 'trouble' easily. Ryujin was proud on his friends – nevertheless, he was in his opinion the greatest fighter of them. His Extrasensories and Dragon Pulses were much more efficient, to make the robbers and their Pokémon disabled. Plus, with his large body he could protect the Police officers better, as soon as they needed a shield.

Though, he was the strongest Pokémon in battle... The strongest fighter was clearly Melody. Skilled, fast and strong – so was his superior master. She not even had to use her powers as a Tamer, because she was so athletic like no other human on the stage. Her strikes and kicks were targeted – she knew very well, where the weak points of her enemies were. Meantime, he couldn't believe that he had doubt her skills at first. If she would be a Pokémon... then she could be even stronger than himself, in the case that she would be a Lugia or other Legendary. At least: Without powers, which a Legendary awakened in her heart and soul, she was furthermore a strong user of psychic powers and everything else, which her Pokémon lent her. Obviously, thanks to Lucaris' talents in aura-stuff as well as a strong sense for supernatural things, Melody obtained the gift to control everything – fire, water, electricity... She was able to use everything around her as well as to create things which were not around. Especially fire seemed to be a child's play for her.

In the past, he had refuse the magenta-haired girl... But now, he truly admired her talent as a Tamer. And also looked up to her warm-hearted personality. He realized... that he marveled the young human in the same way, like he had nearly a century before when it came to his father. Somehow, she reminded him about his beloved father; the former Guardian of the Sea.

After they knocked out every criminal, Ryujin studied a little smiling the whole situation.

The result pleased him very much. No one of his own guys was hurt, the criminals became imprisoned, the Police officers were more or less alright and the civilians were safe. The stolen goods seemed also to be complete. There was no reason, why he shouldn't share the happiness of his jolly friends. So he joined the other Pokémon, to throw Melody gentle in the air. While she laughed cheerful about it, the Lugia smiled a little brighter.

Ryujin spent the remaining day together with his friends.

Because they were already near to it, Melody decided for a shopping trip in Goldenrod City. Bippa was not interested – the genius of him, to be correct. So, she switched him out in the next Pokémon Center for Scaipina the Pichu, who deserved a new funny adventure. The little girl was – what else – very excited and over-thrilled. Goldenrod was her favorite city in Johto, so that she had of course much fun with a shopping tour. Meanwhile, Ryujin smiled to see her again. The Shiny-Lugia enjoyed her presence every time. But today, it was not directly because of her sparkling nature. Now... it was even more because of the way Melody acted with the tiny lady. The young human was so patient with Scaipina and cared for her very well. Ryujin couldn't get tired of watching the two together. It didn't matter, if they tried some clothes and accessories on; looked for some CDs and movies; studied the fruits and vegetables on sale; ate some ice-cream or just strolled through the streets. He couldn't look away any second. He loved it to watch Scaipina... But sighting the sides, which Scaipina awakened in Melody, was even more interesting.

They arrived their home in the evening. Melody seemed to have still lots of energy, as she decided to swim a little in the ocean, before sunset was over. While she went into the house to change her outfit, Ryujin waited together with the others on the beach. Bippa and Zirpiera were here, too. The Bibarel had spend the remaining day together with the Kricketune – surprisingly the genius-Bippa. Together they had a little trip in the nearby mountain-area; visited the Safari Zone for some studies in the nature. That was something like a hobby of them – the genius and the cricket loved it to analyze as many things as possible all around them. And after the day was nearly over, they had decided to spend some time near to the ocean. To collect some shells and playing with some wild Pokémon-friends.

The Shiny was very interested in their narration. But...

He couldn't help. He felt very... nervous. Without any obvious reason. While he was silently confused, the back of his head was already working. Tried to find out what was responsible for his infelicitous uptightness. He still listened to his friends (and wondered, why Bippa was nearly the whole day in a genius-phase), but his brain was busy with more than just the informations of the two Pokémon who sat with him in the sand.

Then he got it. And was surprised about the result. Ryujin realized... that he felt since a while ALWAYS nervous. Always, whenever Melody was not around. He didn't note it, because he cared not much about abruptly, tiny emotions in his heart. But today was different from every day before... Maybe that was because of this strange feeling from his last dream in the night. (After all, he realized this nervousness not, until his young human had left NOW the place where he was. When he or rather his mind was already messed thanks to a strange dream out of reach...) And so, he became very confused about this uptightness and couldn't ignore it any longer.

Melody came back.

As soon as she was again in his near, Ryujin was suddenly in an odd way relaxed. Absolutely calmed – from one second into the other.

While his brain got even more to work, he joined her swimming-activity spontaneously. Maybe it would help a little, to think not too much about his feeling. Plus, he wasn't the only one, who decided to swim with their trainer. Bippa and Lucaris did so, too. Together, they swam into the deeper water. Floated between some gentle waves. … Thanks to both guys, his mind paused after a few minutes. It was just too much fun, to watch them together with Melody. Bippa was very skilled in the water – even for a beaver. His movement was truly elegant. It didn't remember anymore, how klutzy he seemed to be on the land. Arms, legs and tail worked perfectly together. Easily he even carried the magenta-haired girl by his own choice over the water – playing a surfboard for her. Ryujin honored Bippas skills. But Lucaris, on the other hand... Well, the Lucario was of course on the ground very gracious – while he was in the water like a so-called 'wet dog'. Somehow clumsy and not very dignified. As long as he swam like a human, it was alright. Anyhow his movement was incorrect, when he payed no attention on swimming in human-style and started so to swim like... something else. The Lugia didn't know, if that was... the 'Lucario-swim-style'. But IF it was that... Oh well, the Lucario-race was definite no species for living in or near to the ocean.

Patient, as Melody was with her Pokémon – especially with her first one – she had obviously no problems with that. She didn't laugh about Lucaris. Not even grinned bold. (Ryujin did so, though. Also made some fun of the klutzy Lucario.) Encouraging her friend, Melody spirited Lucaris up, so that he stayed in the water instead of being in a snit thanks to his Shiny-companion.

Poking his tongue out at Ryujin, the Lucario said: "Hah, do you see? Even when you mock me, Melody is always with me. You can't get me down." "Not, that I would." Ryujin replied in a way, that Lucaris wasn't able to recognize, if it was sarcastic or earnest. His friend muttered displeased: "You're really lucky, that Melody is busy with Bippa. You know, how 'much' she likes it, if you're mean to others. Maybe she bears it, as long as you badger her... But...!" "Buddy, hold your breath. It's alright. It is not my intention to annoy you. Come down, please." Ryujin interrupted calm. Lucaris reacted irritated: "Oh... O.k., I guess." Smiling a little, Ryujin dived shortly underwater. When his head was again over the water, his friend smirked. "Hm? What is it?" the Lugia asked. "Nah, nothing special. Or rather... Good, it IS special. You use words like 'please' and you apologize whenever you frustrate someone. That is so... unusual for a grump and meanie – like you was all the time. You know: I can't imagine anymore, how it was without you. You're a good guy, even if you annoy others now and then. You fight with us; spend time with us; support us as battle-companions as well as friends. Somehow, you can be even a greater fella than Mukuru is. And as you remember: I know him nearly my whole life long."

Ryujin was a little embarrassed by Lucaris' kind words. But he was grateful for it.

"Thanks... Maybe I wouldn't say so many friendly things about myself, if I was not me but you... However... I am glad about your opinion." he told his friend telepathically. Lucaris laughed: "Hehe, no need to be modest or ashamed. … Hey, I can see, how uncomfortable you feel with my praise. And tell you what... There is no need for that. I mean it. Honestly. You're a nice fella. Absolutely. And worth, to get so much attention of Melody." "Why do you have to mention her...?" Ryujin asked perplexed. His friend giggled: "Oh, I don't know. Maybe, because she changed you so much? I'm sure, her influence became very good for your attitude, after your behavior had started to be much better – after THIS ONE mystical evening." "You and the others will not give up, until you know about the whole event, hm..." the dragonbird stated. Lucaris nodded and answered: "Yepp. Because we think, that it was something great." "If you think so..." he sighed.

She watched him smiling.

He felt it, while he lay down on the ground.

"Let me guess... You can't believe it, yet." Ryujin noticed.

Taking an earnest look on her, the magenta-haired girl blushed a little. With a nervous smile she answered: "Yeah, of course... … You really want to sleep somewhere else than the kitchen. Finally. How could I be not surprised about that. Especially, because you want to sleep HERE. Not together with the Main Six or in the guest-room. It's still... like a dream. I would like to believe, that you nearly fulfill my greatest wish, but currently I can't trust my own senses. Not now." "Too fresh for your intellect or something? Too unsure for your faith in me?" he asked with lifted eyebrows. "Maybe... Actually, I'm afraid you could vanish, if I believe too much in this situation." "Oh, how 'wonderful'." ,he said sarcastic, "I expected from you a big smile and so much joy, that it would kill me after a few seconds. But no, it is nearly the opposite. You doubt the truth. You don't dare to believe me and my good will when it comes to you."

"Did I... disappoint you...?" Melody asked nervously, when he looked frustrated away. When he averted his gaze, so that she couldn't even see one of his eyes. Snorting with frustration, he shook his head. She sat herself slowly up – he heard it, because her blanket as well as her cushion made some sound. "Ryujin..." Her voice was just a whisper. But the emotion, which echoed in his name... It touched his heart. The strong care in her beautiful sound while talking was too much for his stubborn, querulent mind.

He gazed again at her. Studying her sorrowful, pretty face and the upper part of her body, which wore again this flimsy pyjama. As long as she didn't say or do something very annoying... he was no longer able to be for a long time angry at her. She was too... important for him. Even, when he refused to allow a connection between their hearts and souls, so that she could use Lugia-powers... Even, when he never wanted her to bear his own powers... She was nevertheless the one person, who counted in his life at the most.

Easing his cold exasperation, the Lugia came unhurried a little closer to her. Nearly touching her with his beak-like mouth, while he took a deep look into her widened eyes. "I am not disappointed. Absolutely not..." he whispered as gentle as he could in this moment into her mind. It was always exhausting to contain himself, when rage burned through his whole brain. Even, when it was the ice-cold version... But he wanted to be calmed. He wanted Melody to feel better. It was his own fault, that she couldn't trust the reality. He had done everything in the past, to destroy her wish. Only the little time, which he spend now with her as a emotional balanced being, was not enough to give her so much believe as she needed. And so... he HAD to be patient. HAD to be a good friend for her. His own will – his egoism was out of place now.

He quivered a second. Because Melody touched suddenly his cheeks.

Her action was unexpected – he turned nearly into stone. Was totally perplexed and overwhelmed. "W-What are you...?" he asked nervous. Felt something, which he never recognized before... Plus, his heart skipped a beat, before it hastened. Only smiling, she held his face. Confused staring at her, he slowly began to realize her doing. "Ah... I understand... It is reality for you... if you not only see, but feel something. You wanna... feel me... so that you can finally believe..." he whispered.

Melody nodded: "Exactly. When I touch your plumage, this situation seems to be very real. Because: My imagination is not strong enough, to create the feeling of your nice, soft feathers." "You had to... scare me... just for A PROOF?" ,he said nearly frustrated, "Not, because it would help you to believe, but to prove your own senses...? … I am not sure, if I like that." "And that?" Melody asked innocent, while she glided with the fingers of her right hand over his cheek. "Hmpf, not really." he snarled, so that she unhanded him.

But... He lied. In truth, he liked her touch. Maybe too much... But he felt, that he would have started to blush reddish, if she would have continued. And he didn't want her to see that...

While he lay his head on the ground, he heard her giggling. "I'm so happy... that you're here, Ryujin." she said tender, before she lay also down in her bed. "Whatever... Good night." he replied – holding himself down in the same moment, to prevent a strange emotion from coming out in his telepathy voice. He didn't want to show her... this feeling, as long as he didn't know exactly where it belonged inside of his heart.

She fell earlier asleep, than himself.

The dragonbird sensed that, because he had develop in the last weeks something like a sixth sense for his little human. When he recognized her sleep, he couldn't help anymore. Lifting his head, Ryujin took a look on her sleeping face. Melody was pretty... Even prettier, than any other creature he had ever seen... Not even the most beautiful Lugia-lady who wanted to mate with him, was comparable to the magenta-haired woman, who slept in front of him. It was odd and crackbrained, to think about a human like that – after humans were normally not as beauty as the Lugia-species or other Legendaries... And even more: She was so patient with him. Treated him even more gentle, than his own, loving father did in the past. She was... generous. Warm-hearted. Caring. Fondly... Everything he had wished for, when he was nothing more than a child or teenager. The future Guardian of the Sea. And NOT the fallen Guardian he was today. The one, who betrayed his own, legitimate destiny. The coward, who ran away.

Leaving everything behind himself, turned not only his heart into an ice-cold place with nothing else remaining in it than hatred and frustration. His escape – as well as his trauma to lose his father because of some humans and his own helplessness – took away his greatest dream, too. The dream, which Melody had also all the time. She WAS the human friend, which he always wished for, before his heart was shattered because of all that violence. And ironically, she didn't give her wish for anything up – not even desperation – while he lost it easily in the past.

Slowly and cautious, he bedded his beak-like mouth down on her forehead. Closed his eyes, when he touched her skin. With a deep breath, Ryujin inhaled her scent. Melody smelled very sweetish – comparable to a flower or fruit. Somehow... like a rose... And somehow... alluring... Perplexed he recognized, that he even preferred her scent instead of favoring the smell of his own species. Aramoatic, like the flavor of his own body was, he should have to like everything which also smelled like the ocean. But he didn't... He never did... Rather of that: He liked the scent of a human! No, not 'liked it'. He... admired Melodys scent. Loved it...

Confused, he continued breathing in a way, that he could analyze her scent without the risk to wake Melody up with his doing. Still with closed eyes, he just lived the moment. Savored every second. Feeling her soft skin and smelling her aroma more intensive made him feel nervous for a moment, but then he relaxed. She had a calming effect on him – even, if she wasn't awake...

With that relaxation he started to feel sleepy. While moving back to the ground, he gazed for a short moment again at Melody. Maybe... she was herself so alluring in his eyes. Because she was exactly the human he had always wished for as a best friend. The destiny could be very harsh and brute... Brute enough, to give him the ONE human, when he had already lost his biggest dream. But... Maybe this was not only to hurt him. Maybe it was also a chance. A gift. The son of his father – the former Guardians beloved child 'Natit' – was maybe not completely lost in his petrified heart. Ryujin had perhaps the chance, to become again this one being, if he spent enough time with the magenta-haired girl in front of him. Because she touched him so much more, than anything else... Awakened feelings inside of his heart, which he never knew before...

In the next evening, he sat alone on the beach. Watched the sunset.

Melody was on a small trip with some Tamer-friends. They visited a restaurant in Olivine City, which was very popular by humans. But Pokémon were not allowed, so that his little human was forced to leave her Pokémon-friends behind. Of course, he and the others had encouraged her to accompany her human friends. After all, the magenta-haired girl needed now and then some time with her own species. Quality time – not only the work, to be correct. She avoided a little to often the private contact with the others. Even Alexander, the head of the Tamer central office in Goldenrod City, stated that the last time they visited his headquarters. Not, that the muscular guy was too interested in private life of his companions. He only thought, that Melody should finally met some nice people and date one or two exemplars. After all, she was eighteen, a good person – and still single.

While his friends were at home, Ryujin yawned, before he continued thinking. He agreed with Alexander in thoughts, that his little human was needless shy. As long as she didn't have to follow any orders, Melody was self-confident and definite able to flirt with others. Ryujin only needed to remember the last night... She had surprised him with this simple, but special touch. And while he was absolutely overwhelmed, she was unhurried and calm. (Plus... If he didn't know better... then he would think, that she had flirted with him.)

A dark cloud glided over the sky.

Thanks to that, Ryujin was reminded of a personal problem he had...

He sighed and closed for a moment his eyes. When he watched again the sunset, he was a little frustrated by the fact, that a crazy collector searched for him. Only because he was the Guardian of the Sea... Only because he was a special Lugia... Only because of that, Melody was worried about him and seemed to feel bad while leaving him alone. Dear Goodness... They not even had to search with the Police for the flying high-tech fortress of that man named Lawrence III – it was by choice, but still the young Tamer was unsure. Was afraid...

Pah. Ryujin himself had no problem with a 'stalker' like that. Because he had something else, which bothered him even more than the possibility to be imprisoned for the rest of his life. Being caught... was a bad potential future, but it touched his heart absolutely not. Instead of that... he truly feared, that he could lose Melody. It didn't matter, how... He feared every possibility. And so, he just had to confess that fact to himself – because he ran so long away from that. Ran away from friendship, sympathy and also an emotional home. Although he wanted it by now. Although he wanted everything, which his Tamer could give him. Every positive emotion... And also... he wanted to feel every sensation she could awaken in his heart...

Abruptly, the Lugia hardly swallowed.

To think about his feelings... let him realize, what he was doing here.

That he was on the best way... to gain emotions, which he never felt before.

Even more important: What it would mean for Melody, if he allowed himself to develop even stronger feelings than now. Feelings for her. How should she handle his sympathy...? After all, he was no little Pokémon – he was a large creature; a beast, which could hurt her by a simple hug. (And even more: He was no human, who could be a nice best friend for her. Thought... he had a special as well as secret ability about that topic...)

In addition, she would finally be able to gain powers from his sympathy for her. From a connection between their hearts and souls. And so, he HAD to stop before it was too late. Melody wouldn't be able to handle his overwhelming abilities. Those powers were too much for a fragile human body. Because they could be very exhausting for himself... then they could maybe destroy her easily, if she overexerted her whole condition with them. She wouldn't be able... to bear a danger like that... (As well as his greatest secret by now... because she would feel his emotions as soon as they were connected like that... His emotions... How should she... deal with them...)

When the sun was completely gone, Ryujin was stuck between his responsibility for Melodys safety and his own, overwhelming feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

The Fallen Guardian

**Chapter Seven**

**The Breakup**

She sat smiling in the kitchen.

While reading the newspaper, her mind drifted now and then away – the reason for her joy.

"Is your human text so amusing...?" Ryujin wondered, before he entered the room from the outside. Looking up from the paper, Melody answered friendly: "Nope. At least not for you, I guess. Today, the most articles are a little boring. I just laugh about the gossip-ones. … Hey, you leave the kids alone?" "For a moment. Scaipina and the others have some fun with Lucaris in the ocean. It seems, that the Pokémon-children don't mind when I take a break, as long as our Lucario is entertaining enough for them. And I think, he truly is – thanks to his clumsiness in the water." "Oh yes, a little water-fun with him in the morning is indeed very nice." she stated.

The Shiny-Lugia gazed irritated at her. In return, that look in his eyes was confusing for her.

"What's wrong?" "I don't understand you..." ,he answered, "You make never jokes about Lucaris and his movement-problem in the water, but nevertheless you think his trouble is funny... This is... conflicting." "Not really. It's the same thing, like I can't believe you finally sleep somewhere else than the kitchen, but still being happy and grateful for that." she explained. "Ah, this is the reason for your smile..." the dragonbird realized. Melody blushed a little: "Well... O.k., you're right. YES. … Happy now? It is a little embarrassing for me, so could we PLEASE don't talk about that topic again? It's not nice to speak about something, which seems to annoy you because of my 'mistrust'." "Oh, you lied while answering me, only because you feared my displeasure? Heh, you silly human still think you could hurt my feelings, don't you?" he replied cocky, so that Melody blushed again. "I'm only polite. It's not my intent to hurt anyones feelings. And you count to anyone." ,she said, "However, you wanted to know something, right...? Lucaris is clumsy when it comes to water, but I would never nettle him for that. Nor making jokes about his handicap. He is very important for me, so I want to show him how much he means to me. After all, he is my best friend."

She was surprised, when suddenly a little growl rolled in Ryujins throat.

"I thought... you don't want to hurt my feelings..." he said with a cold voice into her mind.

This words were obviously unintentional flowed into her brain – the Lugias eyes widened, after he finished his notion and saw Melody staring at him. At first he froze, but not for a long moment. Frustration as well as misery glided over his face. He lowered his eyelids, while looking sad at her. She was not sure about his behavior, but... It seemed... as if he didn't like it, when she called Lucaris her best friend.

"Are you maybe... jealous?" she wanted to know. "After you FORCED me to like you as a friend...? Wanted me all the time to accept you in my life – and now still prefer Lucaris as your best friend? How did you get that thought into your mind...?" he answered sarcastically. "I'm sorry... It's just... Let me explain. For example: Your grumpy personality is of course no reason for me to refuse you. In truth, it would be wonderful, if you become my best friend. But... Your attitude IS reason enough for me to be careful with that possibility. Because one time you adduct me to your emotional side like the others do – but then you keep me again away, as if I would be still no friend for you."

Ryujin winced. Stared with glassy eyes at her. Some seconds later, he paused for a moment with closed eyelids, before he said hesitant: "I am... not like the others... I am no regular Pokémon. To be a creature with such a body isn't easy. At least, if I want to befriend a human being... To be careful and respect human feelings is hard for me. Especially, since I'm so much used to hate your species. … After I lost my formerly, human-liking self... I can't take it. I don't know, how I should come emotional close to you without being a fallen Guardian. Not being the beast who I am... Without risking your health... because of the raging powers I have." Melody was truly surprised about him. He was very open – allowed her to take a deeper look into his feelings with all that words.

Though, his words didn't release everything in his mind. She felt, that he had even more to say... But for an unknown reason he couldn't. So, she decided to make it as easy as possible for him: "Somehow you really want me to be alright, hm? You're worried about me. And you care for me." Shyly smiling, the dragonbird nodded: "How could I refuse to do that... All the patience, which I don't have, exists in your heart – thousandfold. You still waited for me to accept you, while I lost every hope so easily in the past, when I was young... Maybe I am now a scumbag. I am who I am, but... I would like to be at least so important for you, as Lucaris is."

"Don't you mean: You want to be more important than him as a friend for me?" she giggled.

He snuffled. "I will not repeat any single word." followed his proud, a little harsh answer.

A few days passed.

Spending more and more time with her Lugia calmed her naturally considerate character.

It helped Melody especially to ignore as much as possible the danger of that mysterious collector.

Whenever they heard something new from the other Tamer or even the Police about Lawrence III, Ryujin always found a way to allow her to overcome her worries about him as the collectors wanted addition for his accumulation. Even, if he needed the whole day... Not later than the moment she lay under her blanket because of bedtime, the Shiny-Lugia cheered her successfully up. Mostly, he was cynical, sarcastic and stubborn while doing so, but somehow he was mainly because of that the right person for chasing her sorrows off. He even let her forget logic itself.

Nevertheless he was meanwhile so close to her and definitely tried to better her first own Pokémon, the dragonbird still kept her away from himself.

Using rough words, he always moved back whenever she showed him the same deep sympathy, which also existed in her heart for her Main Six. This action felt, as if he couldn't decide between his friendship for her and his proud, independent self. Because on the one hand, he refused every try of her to embrace him, while on the other hand, he neared often with his face or wings so much that he almost touched her face or back. (It was a bad idea, to remind him of his doing, though. Snarling, Ryujin shied away from her whenever she wanted to form a true touch.)

But still...

He was patient with her sorrows about him, even if he didn't understand her anxiety.

Always in her near, Ryujin endeavored to be a good friend. Still not allowing a bond between their hearts and souls, so that she was not able to gain powers from that, he looked regardless after her and understood her feelings now and then even better than Lucaris. Somehow, the Lugia was obviously able to look through any facades. And was the whole opposite of a grump, whenever she became mental weak and needed someone who pulled her out of her darkest thoughts.

When she walked with him one evening through Cianwood City, she recognized, how much he meant to her. She had develop in the last time a strong sympathy for him, which was exactly in the same way steady, than the emotions she had for her very first Pokémon. In addition... The magenta-haired girl started slowly to feel another emotion... She felt more and more something for Ryujin, which she couldn't even explain. It was different from her feelings for Lucaris. And different from everything else, which she felt ever before. The emotion was clearly positive... but confusing.

Mostly, because the demonic grin and sparkling eyes of her Shiny-Lugia never helped her,

but only increased this emotion, so that she blushed for embarrassment and a little insult.

On a Wednesday – in the evening, only she and Ryujin visited a bazaar in Olivine City.

Rose, Melodys lady-like Roserade, was the reason for the promenade. She – as well as Shina the Luxray – wanted to execute a late shopping tour in Goldenrod City with their companions. (Not, that Lucaris, Mukuru the Staraptor and Bippa the Bibarel were able to refuse that. After the third female, Zirpiera the Kricketune, had decided to come with her friends, the boys had no good reason in Roses and Shinas eyes to return to home. Which meant: The three guys had no choice but went together with their friends to Goldenrod.) But today had been a little exhausting thanks to many offers of the Police as well as the Tamer Organization, so that Rose was clement with Ryujin, who had fight from all of them at the most. And so she didn't forced him to join the trip. But in return, the Roserade let him promise her, to stay at Melodys side and to join every single activity until Cianwood City was arrived. A little nagging, he had accepted, because a trip with her was in the end much better than bearing Rose and Shina in a late shopping-flush. And that was, why he visited now Olivines lively bazaar together with Melody, before they finally went home.

After the sunset was nearly over, pretty lanterns lightened the big plaza. This created a flowery atmosphere, so that Melody felt like an amazed child while wandering among the crowd. She loved places like that, where people could buy everything which counted to a folk festival. Besides of some cloth-, gadgets- and jewelry market stands she was mostly interested in the candy ones.

"Do you want something to eat tibits? I have my purse with me, so... If you have a wish, you just need to tell me." she said, while she and her Pokémon walked through the booths. He snuffled in the air, before he answered: "Maybe... It is the first time, that I visit a human attraction like that." "Ah, you're right! The last time the bazaar opened, you were not my Pokémon! Sorry, I forgot it!" "Not, that I expected something else." he teased her earnest. Melody sulked, but when she did so, she recognized a little smile in his face. "Another topic..." ,he started, "I am still not used to them. Staring humans... I don't know how I should handle them. At last, I really wonder how YOU do it. After all, you are a Tamer. Something special. Whenever those people stare at you, you must feel like a failed experiment or anything else of this direction." Melody giggled, while her Lugia sneaked careful trough the people, who indeed looked surprised or dazzled at him. It was lovely – watching him in the process of considering humans. Especially children. His cynical words were almost funny, because he really didn't seem to dislike the situation.

She giggled a second time, when he took a gentle look at a baby in his or her buggy.

"What...?" he asked a little irritated, a little amused. With a big smile in her face, Melody replied: "Maybe... I don't need at all a bond between our hearts and souls. As long, as we can stay like that... I wouldn't miss anything. You're my friend – I'm yours. Finally, I think I'm really no longer sad about the fact, that you don't allow such a connection of a Tamer and a Pokémon between us. Anyhow we are truly good friends. You even accept other humans without hating them. I couldn't be more proud about our friendship than now. And in addition, you somehow care about my health. You don't want to hurt me – no matter, in which way. Still, you're a grump, but the type of grump which I can handle or rather I like. I'm so much comfortable with our relationship – I can't explain, how strong that satisfaction is. You know, Ryujin... My dream came truth. This is the friendship which I always wished for. The greatest friendship there is."

After Melody said the last sentence, suddenly the dragonbird frozen completely.

Looking worried at his face, she noticed that his body slowly started to shiver.

His voice sounded fragile, when he was finally able to react to her words:

"I... don't know... if this is enough for me..."

She couldn't show him her confusion about his reaction.

Abruptly, something in the background took her whole attention:

"THIEF! There is a THIEF! Stop him, everybody! He stole my jewelery!"

It was the owner of a jewelery-booth, who screamed so loud. The man pointed while calling for some help at a eye-catching guy, who ran as fast as lightning away from his market stand. Instead of helping the shopkeeper, the whole crowd wasn't able to stop one single man, because he was too skilled while dodging his obstacles. Immediately Melody chased the thief – Ryujin did the same. The man with that peculiar biker-jacket tried to escape with a Drifblim, when he noticed a Lugia following him, but he didn't expect such a Pokémon as well as a Tamer with the ability to float. Forced to fight, the thief released his other five Pokémon – all were ghost and poison types. Confident, Ryujin took care of the poison ones, while Melody challenged the ghosts. It was easy for both of them, to defeat all six Pokémon and subsequent to arrest the thief. But... Melodys stamina was not so well, after the whole day was a little exhausting. Though, she did now a good job, too, she felt tarnished. Because of that, she was not fast enough to react, when suddenly a companion of the arrested thieves appeared. She was only untroubled by the attack of the new six criminal-Pokémon, because Ryujin protected her with a strong Extrasensory.

"I take care of them. Stay here and give me just orders as my trainer." the Shiny-Lugia said authoritarian. "O-Okay..." Melody answered dazzled by his selfless action, while he already dashed into the enemies, so that they couldn't attack her again thanks to hard knock of Ryujins body. Pulling herself together, the magenta-haired girl concentrated. Her Pokémon needed her – she had to be reliable for him. He counted on her orders. Besides: She had to be careful, that the already arrested thief didn't sneak away.

After Ryujin defeated the Pokémon of the second criminal, finally the Police arrived.

"Who are they?! Slugs? I never saw so untrustworthy, lame humans like them!" ,the Lugia snarled, when the officers drove away with the two thieves, "Olivine City is a small place! How on earth couldn't they come earlier?!" "H-Hey, what is wrong with you?" Melody asked irritated, before she ate a bite of some food she had buy a few seconds ago. The Shiny lowered his head and let her put a piece of food inside of his mouth, before he mumbled: "Your health. You burned yourself out today. I am not blind – I see your condition. I even recognized it when I wasn't forced to protect you. Watching your fight with the three ghost Pokémon was enough explanation for me." "Oh c'mon, you overdo it. Instead of that, you should try another dish. This stuff is really tasty." she interrupted, while holding a new delicious bite. Rolling his eyes, the dragonbird accepted quiet and ate well-behaved the piece she offered to him.

They spent a few minutes at the middle of the bazaar for eating as well as to take a short break. Melody hoped by doing so for enough recovery, in order to calm Ryujins worries. (Or frustration.) But still she felt a little tired. Certainly she had no intent to show him her weakness. Admittedly, trying to trick her Pokémon was useless. When she wanted to walk once again over the bazaar, because there were still some booths she didn't see yet, she stumbled badly. The Lugia prevented her from falling at the ground with his long neck. Lifting his eyebrows and studying her face, Ryujin gazed after a few seconds angry at her.

"We go home. Now. You had some nice snacks – and I was able to test also this human bazaar-stuff. That is absolutely enough for today." he said harsh. "Hey, we have finishing time! It's not harming, when we spend still some time here!" she argued with him. "You understand as 'finishing time' to be attacked by some thieves and their Pokémon because you only don't allow them to do their stupid, criminal activities...? To be outspent from so many orders in just one day, that it become harder and harder to remember every single job...? Don't be ridiculous." "O.k., o.k., if you consist on leaving... than we will leave now. I just wanted to spend a nice evening with you, but well..." "Nobody said, we couldn't do that. It is still possible." he interrupted with a gentle voice.

Melody was surprised, when he suddenly kneed in front of her.

With a shy smile he suggested: "Get on me. I take you home."

When she climbed careful at his back, she couldn't believe it.

She wasn't dreaming, right...? He really... wanted to bring her home. Wanted to carry her by choice. Something, which never happened before. Never ever. Because the Lugia was normally too proud for playing her 'vehicle'... And she had also never beg him for that.

The magenta-haired girl felt a strong heartbeat. Even, when she finally sat on him, her heart didn't slow down. It was just too amazing... Sitting in the middle of his soft silver-white plumage (with this special copper shine thanks to the fact, that Ryujin was a Shiny). Feeling his muscles working, when he started to move – raising his body high in the air with only one strong wing-beat. Impressed from his movement, she was completely silent while he left Olivine City and flew over the nocturnal ocean.

A few minutes passed.

The Lugia was also quiet. After his suggestion in Olivine, he said nothing. No single word.

But she didn't feel uncomfortable with that. Because of the look in his caramel-eyes. Now and then Ryujin gazed over his left shoulder at her. And the expression in his irises was absolutely calming. No frustration, displease or anger lay in his eyes. Only gentleness. Watching his face unhurriedly, Melody couldn't help anymore. She got the need to show him, that he was minimum as important for her as her very first Pokémon.

When he turned his gaze away from her, she worked up the courage to do it...

A bit unconfident, she put her right hand at the beginning of his long neck. Started to caress it. Normally, he would become mad, which was the reason for her uncertainty... She was unsure... Luckily he didn't react in any way. Because of that, she became a little bit more encouraged. Melody dared to caress him a little stronger, so that she finally came deep enough with her fingers to feel the tender skin under his feathers.

"Melody..."

With a breathy and soft voice, her name echoed in her mind.

This surprised her. She never had heard him talking with such a loving, soulful sound.

Careful, she rubbed slowly with her fingers over his neck – in order to let him feel everything with his skin. He was loud while inhaling the air in the same moment. His breath stuttered even a little. She smiled, when she heard him again whispering her name. Feeling much more encouraged, Melody finally tried something, which was normally too risky with her stubborn Lugia.

Slowly, she lowered the upper part of her body. Extremely careful to prevent him from shying away, she turned her arms over his neck. Huddled her whole body against his soft plumage. His reaction was very pleasing. Though, he said no word. He let only flow a sound into her mind. A tender, long and ardent sound of his deep voice... Thanks to that, Melody was sure: He enjoyed her touch.

Because of that, she just snuggled silent with him, as long as the flight lasted.

When they arrived their home, nobody seemed to be there.

The house was completely dark, when Ryujin landed in front of the building.

Because he didn't knee, Melody didn't dare to dismount. She knew him enough to know, that he wouldn't allow her any move, after he was so frustrated at the bazaar thanks to her condition. Waiting for any move of him, she asked: "The others are still in Goldenrod, right...? Do you think, Rose is fair enough to allow the guys some break?" "I am sure of it. Maybe they have a second evening meal. This wouldn't surprise me." "Well, how about us? Do you want something else?" "We are really eager to leave my back, aren't we...?" ,he said with his demonic smile, "Anyways... If you want, we can eat still another bite."

What didn't mean, that he allowed her to dismount.

When she tried to do it, he hold her back with his psychic powers. So she was forced to remain on his nape of the neck, even while eating and drinking as well as teeth brushing a moment later. Sulking, she folded her arms when she finished the last activity: "Am I at least allowed to sleep in my own bed...? Do you think, I have enough stamina for that or am I arrested for the whole night?" He laughed demon-like. "Hey, that's not funny." she mumbled. Without an answer he went into her or rather their room. In front of her bed he said gentle: "Yes, you can sleep in your bed. And also change your clothes. I will not prevent you from doing so." "Finally! Thank you for no longer mothering me." she said relieved and left his back as soon as he kneed.

While she took her skin-tight suit off in order to pull her pyjama on, she wondered: "It's strange... Whenever I change clothes, you mainly look away. What's wrong? Am I so ugly or something?" Ryujin coughed and gazed with numb eyes at her. His look changed completely, when he slowly started to study her appearance. She wore only her pyjama-pants and her bra – surely he would say, whatever he didn't like about her body. He seemed to feel strange and uncomfortable, as soon as words were able to leave his thoughts: "Please... Don't compare me to the others... I am not... Lucaris or one of your other male Pokémon... In my eyes... you are very different from other beings. I never saw a creature... which made me feel the way I do now... … This is of course not your fault. I think... I am just not used to like truly a human. Even to like her appearance..."

Melody lied down on her cushion: "Aha. This means... you're embarrassed. That makes sense." "Makes sense for what...?" he asked confused gazing at her, while she nestled down in her blanket. "That you are a really nice guy. Even for a grump, meanie and self-called scumbag. A wonderful, caring person. My best friend." Melody answered tender before clothing her eyes.

It was absolutely silent – besides of his stuttered breath.

She had obviously embarrassed him.

She fell early asleep, because she was too tired for waiting for a reaction, which wasn't even sure. Her attention for everything around her glided away. But nevertheless she recognized precisely, when the Lugia touched gentle her forehead with his beak-like mouth. "Thank you..." he whispered deeply moved with the soulful sound of his voice.

In the next day, Ryujin left her room as soon as she stood up.

She wondered a bit about it, because he said no word. But Melody knew his loner-behavior good enough. Surely he was just a little unsure because of the last evening. After all she had embarrassed him. Overwhelmed, in the strict sense... He would act normal again in the next one or two hours. Normal – in the positive aspect. Gentle and calm. Caring.

But... She was wrong.

While breakfast, he was unfriendly like always to her. Maybe even more, than usual. It was nearly as extreme as the time before he had started to accept her as a friend. Melody was confused about it, but didn't dare to ask him in presence of her other six Pokémon. (It wasn't her intent to make him feel uncomfortable because the others were around and listened to their conversation.) Meanwhile, especially Lucaris was irritated about Ryujins abruptly changed behavior. The Lucario was by now used to understand the Shiny-Lugia and his actions very well, so that he was completely surprised and tried useless to get an information from him. Rose was also irritated, but more in another way. She was disappointed or rather upset about the dragonbird, because in her eyes he had definite broken the promise he gave her in the last evening. He was supposed to be there for Melody – not, to hurt her feelings after just one evening of taking care. The Roserade wanted to discuss with him, but the Lugia ignored her the whole time. He even left the kitchen suddenly, when it was time for the washing up.

Melody apologized to beg her friends to clean the dishes without her in order to look after Ryujin, before she followed speedy the Lugia to the beach.

"What's wrong with you...?!" ,she called while stamping over the wet sand, "I understand, if you're not feeling comfortable about the last evening, after you had now mental distance from me. But! That's no reason for being unfair to the others! I and only I was too hasty about treating you as one of my other Pokémon! As my best friend! It's not the fault of Lucaris, Rose or anyone else!"

Abruptly he stopped his movement, so that she had to do the same. Unsure she watched him, because he seemed to be frozen. Then, Ryujin turned fast as lightning back to her with burning eyes. "I told you... I am NOT like the others." he said with a cold voice. Trying to come down, she meant: "Yes, I know... And that's why I'm the only one who bears the blame. I overwhelmed you. Totally. With all that caressing, hugging and the other stuff. Maybe you was yesterday so sensitive with me, because I was very exhausted... But you can't do it anymore. And that's alright."

He growled. But it sounded desperate. "No... That's not... the point..." ,he mumbled, "I let myself carry away with the responsibility for your health... But not in the way, which was my true duty. Somehow... I allowed myself too much... Stopped thinking about my doing... and my words..." "Could you enlighten me? What's the matter...? About WHAT are you talking? I have the strong feeling to miss something. Something important." Melody stated confused.

Ryujin wasn't able to answer. Completely lost, he stared at the ground with lowered eyelids.

Developing pity, she came slowly up to him. Wanted to entangle his neck with her arms. Foolishly, because Ryujin prevented her immediately from doing so. He stepped backwards away from her – growling in the same moment with widened, ice-cold caramel-eyes. This annoyed her very much: "Man, I'm really an idiot, huh?! I hoped – no, I was sure to be finally close enough to you, that you ignore your proud! And allow me finally to touch you – no matter, if I want to caress or hug you! But I was absolutely wrong, right?! Bah, do you even know how little my patience is by now?!" "YOUR patience?! YOURS?!" ,he replied churning, "YOU would never be able only to imagine, how much patience I have to SACRIFICE since a few days! More, than a human being could have! So DON'T TELL ME, how hard it it for YOU!"

Normally, Melody would immediately stop. Apologize for her behavior and for hurting his feelings. But she was mad at him – too mad. Because he obviously concealed something important from her. She had no clue, what it was – but she felt, how much it meant for him. And this hurt in return her own emotions. He didn't trust her, though he even told her who he was. The Guardian of the Sea had not enough faith to tell her the reason for his actions, only because it could be even more personal than his own identity. Melody was never before so heartbroken and wrathful.

"WHAT is your problem?!" she almost screeched.

Yelling, the Lugias voice exploded in her mind: "I HATE YOU!"

She never ever did something like that... Never did vice versa the same thing...

But now Ryujin shattered her heart. And so she couldn't stop herself from being cruel:

"Wonderful! Because I HATE YOU, TOO!"

After she spoke those words, the dragonbird turned into stone.

He not even breathed. Just gazed at her with expressionless eyes.

By his doing, she was completely motionless – felt helpless in that situation.

When he started again to gasp for air, the movement was stuttering and uncontrollable.

His whole body clenched in the moment when he closed his eyes with a painful expression.

Ryujin let out an animalistic, distressful sound from his mouth after he started to shiver.

It was like the completely destruction of an angels heart and soul...

Then, suddenly... He dashed away with that painful face.

Leaving the over-strained Melody behind.

Inside of her heart, she was absolutely frozen.

She couldn't follow the Shiny-Lugia, though she wanted nothing more than that...

Feeling unworthy for doing so because of her words, Melody wasn't able to chase him like usual. She had treat him not only unfair, but cruel... Ryujin had every right to run away... After all... Melody had fail as his friend. Didn't recognize his silent call for help. Not because of all her wrath. Being heartbroken like that was an unfamiliar emotion for Melody, so that she ignored HIS pain while becoming so much angry. But now, with a calmed head... She realized, that he lied to her. Ryujin didn't hate her anymore... She was his friend – truly. The Lugia was only desperate... because of that important something, which he concealed from her...

And she failed as his friend to comfort him while he suffered.

With an empty feeling in her chest she went back to her other Pokémon, who were worried about her as well as Ryujin. The magenta-haired girl could do nothing more than to tell her friends, to wait as long as the dragonbird needed time for himself. Hoping, that he would come back by choice, Melody was forced to distract her friends (and herself) from Ryujins absence with the regular work for the Tamer organization.

One hour passed...

After they completed a mission for the organization, she and her friends went to the Tamer central in Goldenrod City because of Alexanders call. The head of the central got an important information from the Police. A mine detection squad in the near of Cinnabar Island – around the frontier of Johto and Kanto – had located a few minutes before the flying high-tech fortress of Lawrence III. Alexander wanted to waste no time and to attack the fortress as long as it wasn't in the hiding mode which prevented the Tamer organization normally from finding it. The dark-skinned man begged everyone in the central to help, so that the world became freed from one of the persons who employed the dangerous Dark Tamer.

Normally, Melody would shy away from doing so... But not this time. And that wasn't because Alexander was her chief so that she couldn't refuse his wish that easily. No, it was because of HIM. Because she wanted to protect Ryujin. (Originally, she wanted to protect her Lugia by recoiling from the search for Lawrence' fortress. Because that dangerous man must not know about the fact, his wanted object was already caught by a human. The Lugia would become surely an easy target, as soon as this man realized where his treasure lived...) But now, after he ran away, she had no idea where Ryujin – the legitimate Guardian of the Sea – could be. And so, she had no choice but to fight for him. To take the chance for ending this drama before it could really start. Before Lawrence III could maybe learn about the place where the Waters great Guardian hid.

Encouraged by that thought in her mind, she was the first Tamer who accepted Alexanders request. And her Pokémon – even though they were confused about her change of mind – did the same. Surely it would become easier, if she just told her friends who the Waters great Guardian was... Nevertheless she wouldn't do it. Because she promised him to keep his secret. And her friends needed no extra motivation for fighting against Lawrence. Thanks for having no worries about Ryujin as the wanted object of that man, Lucaris and the others were already interested in fighting against a bad person; like this collector obviously was. They had not to protect their friend like she had to do. And so, they were much more fitted for this fight than Melody was.

Together with Alexander and some other Tamer they set out after a short conference.

Near to the borderland of Johto, the Police showed up, too. Using not only Pokémon for flying, but also three helicopter full of weapons, they seemed to be prepared for this great, important battle. Well, of course they were, because the Dark Tamer, who worked for Lawrence III, shouldn't be underestimated. Especially not by normal humans who had no powers like the Tamer. Maybe it was an easy fight as long as the Dark Tamer used no own Pokémon... (Not, that they would do so after they seemed to despise their victims, who were only used as a power-up.) But the high-tech fortress was more or less unknown – not even the Police knew much about it. And this was really a reason to be worried about. Even Melodys Bibarel Bippa didn't dare to be the silly he mostly was – since the moment Alexander told them about the located fortress, Bippa only showed his genius-side. Fooled not only for a second around.

"We have to be careful. As long as we know nothing about the true potential of the enemy, we can't allow us any false steps. Hopefully everybody know this. Because I doubt a little the abilities of our wanna-be-Police-heros. A normal gun is not a danger for a skilled Dark Tamer." Bippa said earnest. Alexander laughed a little: "Haha, you're right, Mr. Genius. Toys are absolutely useless now." "Excuse me, but what did this Pokémon say? You Tamer know: We normal people don't understand the Pokémon-language. So... Could you translate?" a Police officer on his Flygon wanted to know. Before Melody could do that, Alexander interrupted: "Oh, it's nothing. We just talked about some personal stuff. You must know: This Bibarel and his five fast-floating friends here are good buddies of mine. Their trainer of course, too." 'Puh, you rescued me. Thanks, Alex.' Melody told him telepathically with a strong relief, not to be forced to translate Bippas words. 'Nah, it's alright. Hehe, I can't let my friends down. You owe me nothing. … But speaking of friends: Where is your Lugia? I can't remember anymore when was the last time you used all of your Main Six instead of five of them plus him. Is Ryujin sick or something?' his question echoed in her mind. Melody stuttered: 'No, h-he's currently... mad at me... We argued too much after the breakfast... He left me suddenly.' 'Ouch, he still wants to be a really meanie plus scumbag, huh? … Meh, don't worry about him. Before you realize it, he's back at your place and waits for you. He's just a guy, too. Being away from someone who loves him like a brother, even when he makes very often an unfriendly decision, is too exhausting for him.' Alexander told her. 'I hope... you're right.' Melody thought.

They arrived the Frontier of Johto and Kanto.

As well as a giant, dark construct in the air – made of metal and other robust stuff.

Immediately Melody and the others knew what this dangerous-looking contraption was – they didn't need the useless explanation of one of the Police officers. Wasting no time, they neared the fortress. Using the greatest speed they had, the Tamer hoped to be fast enough to board Lawrence' hideout. But even, if the Police was as quick as them and their Pokémon, the whole action turned out to be absolutely useless. Because the fortress fired a strong beam suddenly into their direction. The Tamer dodged the attack, but one of the Police helicopter was too slow to evade the beam. Some Tamer-friends of Melody rushed at once to the machine for rescuing its passengers. Luckily no one was injured in a fatal way. Everybody gasped of relief.

But they had no time for a break.

The fortress sent out some strange contraptions. Sizzling and glowing with electricity, those thin but fast machines neared ominous. Not even Alexander and his Pokémon, who were fast as lightning, could prevent the machines from coming close to one of the last two helicopter. With a strong, overwhelming discharge the contraptions destroyed the flying machine easily. While some of her human-friends rescued the Police staff, Melody attacked together with her Main Six the units. Alexander and other Tamer as well as the Police officers with flying Pokémon did the same. Though, they all were very strong, it turned out to be hard to destroy the fortress' defense-system. Obviously the collector knew how to protect his home very well, because his machines had not only immense attacks and a great speed, but also good barriers. Those soulless things were dangerous, even deadly opponents. Never before Melody had faced something like them.

The situation wasn't worse enough.

A few Dark Tamer appeared abruptly and knocked out some members of the Police staff.

The Tamer gave their best, but to deal with the Dark Tamer AND those contraptions was too much. Even Alexander as a leader seemed to be in great danger. While she and her Pokémon stayed near to the flying high-tech fortress, Melody recognized how the Dark Tamer separated her Tamer-friends and their Pokémon from each other. Thankfully Lucaris and her other Pokémon were too clever for being separated, because without each other they had definite no chance. Together, the Seven watched the useless fight of their friends, as soon as those characters were without any partner by their side. And being easily defeated by the enemy, was the friendliest description for that spectacle. It was a cruel fight in the moment of being completely lost. No human nor Pokémon could stand without a helping hand the enemies' attacks – no matter, if human or machine.

Everything was hopeless.

In the end, even Alexander had no chance and fell unconscious into the depth.

To watch that, destroyed every hope of Melody and her Pokémon. Their leader was the strongest, skilled man they had. Even stronger than his own Pokémon. If he had no chance... than they had absolutely no chance. Boarding the fortress... was now an impossible action. An escape was meantime the only, intelligent reaction. Because their lives were at once in danger. The Dark Tamer were encouraged to defeat one of the Tamer organization heads – maybe they had killed Alexander, if he was too weak to survive the cold ocean in the depth. With that heavy motivation, it was just a question of time before they would defeat or destroy the seven friends as well.

Being the only ones who remained, complicated the escape.

Melody was forced to send four of her friends back into their Pokéballs, after Rose, Shina, Bippa and Zirpiera sacrificed themselves to protect their trainer, Lucaris and Mukuru. Without their action, they all would have lost their consciousness by one combined strike of the Dark Tamer as well as the electric contraptions. So the heroic deed allowed them all to flee, even if it injured the four fatal in order to make sure they had a chance to leave this place.

While Melody cried silently while flying away and Mukuru by her right side tried to comfort her, Lucaris by her left side was stunned: "I-I can't believe it... Our friends... Even Alexander... Something like that happened never before... W-We MUST escape! We have to help our friends!" "But how?! Dark Tamer LOVES to destroy their targets! We have no chance!" Mukuru croaked. "Let me think a second..." his friend answered.

Suddenly, the defense-system of the fortress neared with a boost of speed.

"Protect Melody!" the Lucario called. Before they could react, Lucaris grabbed her and catapulted his trainer as fast as lightning on the Staraptors back. In the same moment, he staved off an electric, giant beam of the contraptions with his body. "LUCARIS!" Melody screamed while Mukuru flew as fast as possible away. To watch her Lucario passing out with bleeding injuries was too much... She could do nothing more for her first Pokémon-friend, than to sent him back into his Pokéball. Tears rolled over her face, but she concentrated nevertheless on the escape. If she wanted to heal Lucaris and the others, she must leave this danger at first.

Obviously the Dark Tamer were pleased.

They stayed behind, while the contraptions still chased Melody and Mukuru.

She became mad at them. They only wanted to hurt others for their amusement...

The defense-system of the fortress forced her to concentrate again at the fight itself. Mukuru was not only skilled, but very flexible – which was unfortunately no help anymore. He was exhausted because of trying to escape the overpowered machines with all his strength. The Staraptor needed badly a break... Melody took a deep breath: "I'll send you back into your Pokéball! You don't have to protect me if you have no stamina for that!" "No argument, please! I don't want you to fall like Alexander did a few minutes before! Maybe those machines still protect the fortress and attack with too strong beams... but that's no reason for me to give up!" her bird-Pokémon told her.

After he said that, abruptly the machines surrounded them.

"N-Not even now..." Mukuru continued.

The magenta-haired girl leeched on to her old friend.

She had anxiety. He could get hurt in a grave way like the others... She cared not for herself, but for every friend who was maybe lost forever. Who was still in great danger. And... who was the reason for this hopeless battle. She cared for the Guardian of the Sea... Was afraid, to see him never again... Another tear rolled over her face, when the machines fired electric beams.

A strong Extrasensory neutralized the attacks.

"Flee!" a middle-deep, authoritarian voice ordered in her and Mukurus minds.

Melody couldn't believe it. But it was the truth: No one but Ryujin came to their aid.

She could see her Lugia a greater distance away in the air. Helping the exhausted Mukuru, they left the contraptions thanks to Melodys ability to share her energy with one person in the same moment. Because of that, she wasn't able to protect him as well as herself, when the machines followed. Luckily Ryujin used Dragon Pulse, which fought the contraptions back.

"Hurry! Get on me!" the Lugia called tense.

Suddenly, one contraption grazed the Staraptors right wing with an electric strike.

"Mukuru! NO!" Melody cried desperate, when her bird-Pokémon croaked in pain.

She heard a familiar sound. Ryujins growl. When she looked up, he dashed to her and Mukuru.

"Don't come closer!" Melody begged crying. But the Lugia ignored the great danger behind them.

"I'll allow nobody and no lifeless thing to harm MY trainer." his earnest voice echoed in her mind.

Ryujin was so close after a few seconds... Almost able to touch her...

She felt safe when she saw his gentle smile.

But suddenly... an electric field appeared around all of them.

The Lugia screamed in pain, when completely new machines captured him with the electricity. Those different contraptions paralyzed him as well as Melody and Mukuru, while they imprisoned the weakened dragonbird with a connection of their machine-parts as well as the electric power. Unfortunately the electricity was too much for Mukuru – he passed out. Melody felt, how she lost her own consciousness when her Staraptor fell into the depth.

The afraid, painful face of Ryujin – his distressful gaze at her – was the last thing she could see. When her eyes failed completely and her mind drifted away, Melody realized finally Ryujins true meaning for her. Hearing his animalistic, vulnerable cry before everything became black and numb, she understood how much more she needed him than anyone else...


	8. Chapter 8

The Fallen Guardian

**Chapter Eight**

**Only one Chance**

A nightmare dominated her sleep.

Everything was completely dark and ice-cold.

She could feel his pain, while the atmosphere around him injured his body.

The electricity burned deep into his flesh and every muscle underneath his skin...

Completely paralyzed, the dragonbird wasn't able to move, though there was no other possibility for escaping his prison. His body was no longer full of strength – every energy he had must be focused on his willpower. Because he would pass out if he became mental weak. Weak, like his convoluted, powerless appearance. And in that case, it seemed, as if Ryujin feared something very much... Obviously he knew something, which she couldn't know... But she was too filled with the feeling of his own pain, which prevented her also from thinking about his knowledge. The small bond between him and her overwhelmed Melody in this nightmare too much with the Lugias emotions. Though, she could only feel the physical ones...

His heart... was too far away...

When she opened her eyes slowly, everything was too bright.

The magenta-haired girl couldn't see anything, after her dream was so dark...

Her ears failed also for the first moments. Because his cry when she passed out before, echoed clear through her head thanks to her memories. Mixed with the nightmare, she remembered precisely Ryujins desperate sound. His anxiety for her... The only deep emotion from him, which she had. The only heart-connected feeling he showed her with his animalistic voice, as well as his behavior, his eyes and also his human-like mind.

She had no connection to his hearts depths, but this anxiety he had for her was reason enough. Enough to leave that bad dream. Without him, she wouldn't have wake up that easily. But Ryujin gave her new hope when he showed her with his appearance on the battlefield, how much she meant still for him as a friend. (Regardless of their hurting argument before.) And that hope – together with the knowledge, that he really didn't hate her – woke her up early.

Melody looked around.

She was in the Pokémon Center of Cinnabar Island. (She knew this place, after she and her Pokémon visited it in the past very often while a travel trough Kanto.) The relief was great, when she saw her Main Six near to her. They were alright – even Lucaris was completely healed from his bleeding injuries. Waking up, too, the six Pokémon nearly cried full of joy to see their trainer. Smiling, Melody opened her arms in order to allow all of them to get a hug from her. Of course nobody resisted, so that the six friends hurried to be embraced by the magenta-haired girl. Hugging each other gentle, a long moment passed.

"Dear god, I'm so happy you guys are alright!" Melody said finally and fought some tears back. Mukuru the Staraptor croaked: "Me too! I was so afraid to lose all of you, when I passed out." Lucaris added: "I guess, everybody was. After all it's a miracle, that we are all here." "W-Well... No-Not really 'all of us'..." ,Melody stuttered, "Ryujin is... not alright..." "What's wrong with him? He wasn't there, right...? He was not... on the battlefield... but at home...?" Rose asked scared.

"I have to disappoint you. He was there. He tried to protect Melody and Mukuru."

Melody couldn't believe it, when the familiar voice sounded. "A-Alexander?!" she said surprised. Bashful smiling, the dark-skinned, muscular man came to Melodys sickbed. "H-How could you...?" the young woman asked. After a little laugh, he explained: "Somehow I managed to wake up in exactly the moment when Ryujin showed up. I could watch everything. How he was caught and you two, Melody and Mukuru, passed out while falling into the depth. Hmpf, I wasn't able to help him – I couldn't float in the air anymore, because my energy was nearly nothing. But that seemed to be more than unimportant to him. That stubborn Lugia ordered me with his strong mind to save instead of him you two. He demanded your rescue from me – though he knew how mad you, Melody, would become to hear, that I preferred your health before helping your friend in greater trouble. Obviously, it was even in his opinion a good thing that my person survived, because there was thanks to that someone, who took care instead of him for his important trainer."

The magenta-haired girl could say nothing. She was too overwhelmed.

Mukuru was the one, who reacted in the first place: "Unbelievable... And I mean not only the fact, that our 'cupboard' of a human man was again stronger than any danger he could go through. I mean the point, how much Ryujin changed in all the time he lives with us. I am sure, he wouldn't have forced someone to rescue a human instead of him, when both would be in great danger. Especially, after he and this one human had an argument. But now... Melody must be very valuably to him." Lucaris interrupted: "Yeah-yeah, that's a great information. But much more important: What's with him and his odd head?! Is Ryujin lost now? Because of an... imprisonment by the Dark Tamer?" Zirpiera the Kricketune asked: "Did they want the powers of a Lugia like him? Or could it be... Maybe that evil collector, Lawrence, wants him for his collection...? After all, Ryujin is a Shiny... Not the Guardian of the Sea – that man's true wanted object – but still very special..."

Melodys brain started abruptly to work.

She realized the cruel truth...

"Lawrence III... knows about Ryujins true identity." Melody mumbled earnest.

"That man knows what...?" a female Police officer asked, who stand in the large room.

This woman as well as her partners looked after their injured comrades here in the Pokémon Center. Being no part of the failed infiltration of the collectors fortress, those people had of course no idea about the topic. But Alexander did. The head of the Tamer central office in Goldenrod City said: "Wait... Your cheeky, forward Lugia is more than 'just' a Shiny...? Don't tell me, he has a secret..." "What had he concealed...? What is his... 'true identity'...?" Lucaris wondered afraid. Holding shaky her hands, the Lucario gazed at her with big, sorrowful eyes. The other five Pokémon did the same. Held her arms with their shaky paws, wings, tendrils and scythes.

"I am so sorry... It wasn't my intent to scare you... And I didn't want to keep a secret without you... But I promised Ryujin not to tell anyone, who he truly is..." Melody whispered and watched sad Lucaris and the others. Bippa – still living out his genius-side – stuttered: "H-He isn't... THE Lugia, am I right...? H-He's not... the one, who bears the greatest responsibility there exists... And who is... in the giant danger, that he could destroy the world indirectly because he's forced into a destiny, which he never wanted... H-He's not... that creature, ri-right...?" The Bibarel looked into her eyes with a miserable expression. All of her Pokémon did. They all feared the horrible possibility.

"Oh guys, I am so sorry... But... … Ryujin... is the legitimate Guardian of the Sea."

Everyone was shocked. Her Pokémon, the Police officers – even Alexander was stunned.

After a sigh, Melody used the silence to tell them everything she knew about Ryujin. She explained, how she got the idea of his possible identity, learned the whole truth from himself and promised him to keep that secret with him in order to allow him to forget the old wounds. Her heart was heavy and she felt uncomfortable to release the fact that she concealed an important fact. But she had to. Her friends as well as the Police had the right to know, why Lawrence III reached his goal – and who bore the burden of the Guardians imprisonment.

Her Luxray Shina was the first one, who could talk again: "W-Woah... So THAT'S why he was from one day to the other one completely changed when it came to you... He shared his secret with you!" "Uhm, THIS is everything you can think about...?" Melody wondered. She had expected how mad Shina would become, but this here was very surprising. "Nope, but now I know the reason for him and his abruptly changed behavior! Me and the others were sooo confused about him – remember, how often especially we girls wanted to know everything about this one evening. It was a mystery – at the most, when he started to treat you like a true friend!" "We never understood his reason. Claiming to hate humans was alright for us, but when he did the opposite of his statement, we were absolutely confused and became no clear heads. Especially in the last time. Ryujin had always so warm, gentle eyes when he gazed at you. We wondered why he lied – even to us. But now it makes absolutely sense. After you shared his secret with him, he finally got it, what a wonderful human and friend you are! So he gave you a chance – and let you into his heart." Rose stated.

Melody nodded: "That's more or less the whole thing, yes. But this is... really alright for you?" Lucaris replied: "Hah, of course it is! With THAT experience – to watch the death of his own father and to feel guilty for that – I can understand why Ryujin ran away from his destiny. And to be true: If he's now 'fallen' or not doesn't matter for me. He counts as my good friend – not as a liar." "Principal thing: We know the truth – and are grateful for that." Bippa continued.

The Bibarel wanted to say something else, but became interrupted.

In the large room was a great TV-monitor. Bolted down into the wall in order to allow everybody some distraction with the help of a news broadcast. And that monitor was the reason why Bippa couldn't move on with his statement. Because of an extra weather report. An report, which was completely unexpected thanks to their private talk.

Some grave storms were located a few moments before; on and in the ocean. Not only in one sea, but worldwide appeared more and more raging storms accompanied with rain, whirlwinds and even destructive waves. There was currently no scientifically reason or center for that events, but the first storms were especially located around the Orange Archipelago.

Immediately she knew it.

There couldn't be a 'scientifically reason' for that.

Because those events were created because of only one's situation.

"Ryujin is the reason for that." ,Melody started, "Because of the destiny Lawrence forced him into, our world starts to erase itself. The Beast of the Sea – his great underwater stream, which is bonded to every single sea – runs amok after the imprisonment of it's Guardian. The stream loses control because of the chaos in Ryujin himself... Because of their connection. The bond between them both is overwhelming strong. And even more: It seems, that Ryujin was born to be the Guardian – more, than even his ancestors were. Refusing his legitimate birthright and to become a fallen Guardian didn't create any troubles for the world. Not even the fact, that a hated human like me caught him. Ryujin is very special... and patient. Somehow he calmed the great underwater stream with his will and maybe his emotions, too. But now... He can't do it anymore. Because Ryujins animalistic side is nothing else... than the incarnated Beast of the Sea. It's a part of him. And now, while he's hopeless as well as powerless... the beast inside of him can't control itself any longer."

"And we have no chance to change this fact... This connection will outlast until the Guardian leaves completely this world. Which means: Lawrence destroys the world as long as he imprisons Ryujin. This man is insane..." Alexander snarled quiet. Melody confirmed: "So it it. And because of that, nothing more is as important as the rescue of the Waters great Guardian. Being no Dark Tamer, Lawrence as a collector has no use for Ryujins powers. We can be sure, how long a Lugia is even able to live in an imprisonment, like this man probably uses, as long as the being keeps its energy. Only, if a Dark Tamer would steal the Lugias abilities, it would die sooner... But it doesn't matter, who imprisoned the Guardian of the Sea. Because I'll ignore any danger and will rescue my friend. He allowed me to be his trainer AND friend – and I will not let him down. I don't even care, if I have to do this alone in the worst case. I will go."

The female Police officer protested: "Are you insane...?! You have no chance against this fortress and maybe the whole Dark Tamer organization!" "But our World has also no chance, if we don't rescue Ryujin. And I'm not even sure, what will happen if no other Lugia is there to replace him. Please understand: Even, if he would die, we can't be sure how the great underwater stream react about this situation. Maybe the stream can exist without its Guardian. But what, if it is not so...?" "You're right." ,Alexander comforted the magenta-haired girl, "It's no egoism to say, how important your friend is for the world. Because it's the whole world which needs him." "He has to be rescued! For his own and the worlds sake!" Melodys Main Six agreed full-throated.

She was deeply moved because of her friends.

"BUT!" ,Alexander started, "I – and I'm sure your Pokémon have the same opinion like myself – have to demand on something! I demand on doing that mission together! Even when I have currently no plan, how to do so... How to find the high-tech fortress in hiding mode... It's absolutely important to act as a team! And I'm sure, every Tamer of Kanto will help us. The police, too, right?" The officer nodded: "It's still our intent to stop the Dark Tamer and everyone who let them work for his or her plans. It doesn't matter, where this collector hides. He's a criminal. And we'll stop him." "Nice! In that case: I would like to meet your head of the Police central in Celadon City! We have definitely to plan our rescue-mission." the Tamer-leader said.

An hour later, they were in exactly that Police central.

As one of the heads of the Tamer organization, Alexander was used to talk with Police leaders. Obviously, he enjoyed that kind of work very well. (At least, as long as the dark-skinned man didn't have to do all of the paperwork.) To prepare a cleverly devised plan was one of his talents, as she knew him as her chief/friend very well. And Melody was happy about that fact. He also wanted her to help with that plan, even when the Police leader of Celadon wasn't that thankful about this idea. Alexander told him earnest, how much he trusted Melodys opinion, so that his dialog partner became immediately well-behaved and friendly.

Suddenly, they planing was interrupted by one staff member of the Police.

This guy had some very interesting news, which couldn't wait to be delivered. And so, his boss allowed him to stay instead of becoming barred from the conversation. Nodding, the officer explained a great discovery of an unit of the detection squad. Lawrence' fortress was again located – almost in Johto, the construct seemed to have problems with it's camouflage-mode. This thing appeared over and over in the air, as if it's defense-system was fatal disturbed. Maybe the liar of this crazy collector was damaged because of the fight against the combination of the Police and the Tamer organization... However, that information was a lucky chance. But probably the only chance which remained to rescue the Guardian of the Sea.

Being grateful for this possibility, Melody begged Alexander to stir everybody into action.

Of course he did so. But he mobilized not only the Tamer and the Police. No, he got also completely new help from someone she hadn't expected. Her chief informed the Elite Four of Kanto about Lawrence and the teamwork with the Dark Tamer – in order to ask the four trainer for help. Fortunately, they promised to help. But not only the Elite Four. Even the Champ Lance, who stayed also at the Indigo Plateau when Alexander called, accepted immediately the mission.

When the head of the Tamer central office in Goldenrod City, the Police leader of Celadon City and of course the Elite Four plus Lance perfected the plan of action, Melody spent a moment alone. Because the seven heads knew very well how to consider the last details, she wanted to have one or two minutes for herself.

She had to think about Ryujin. And the moment when she passed out.

Her Lugia was a mystery for her, as long as he prevented her from looking absolutely into his heart. Concealing something very important, which was between them, the dragonbird didn't allow Melody to understand him in the way she wished for. He kept her away... But that was no longer the most important problem... Because she was no longer the person who had to deal with an obstacle. Meanwhile, it was her Lugia who would have trouble.

After realizing, that he was more for her than anyone else of her friends, Melody knew she would show her Lugia that 'sympathy'. She couldn't fight back the emotion whenever she thought about her stubborn friend. Because of that, she wasn't sure, how she should treat him from now on – being just 'normal' seemed to be a strange behavior in her opinion. It would be only an useless lie. And so, he would have (for sure) troubles with her.

But well... At first she had to save him, before she could reconsider possible changes of their lives. At all: Especially she was the one, who HAD to wait with that. It could only be Ryujins decision, how to deal with each other from now on. She could only suggest him some possibilities. After all, the Lugia was the one to bear the burden of someones feelings for him.

Sighing, Melody walked slowly to her Main Six. If she would understand Ryujins worriedness about her just a little better... When it came to her six friends here, she knew they cared for her as their friend and comrade. Loved her like a sister. (And of course the young woman felt exactly the same for them.) But her Lugia was indeed different... Obviously he cared for her, but she couldn't tell in which way he did. Was it just because of his ego (in order to overtake Lucaris), that he wanted her to look at him as her best friend...? It seemed mostly like that. But... When he came to her and Mukurus aid... as well as those special moments yesterday... Was that his ego, too...?

Watching the excited Lucaris who explained an own 'battle-plan' for himself and the other Main Six, the possibility of Ryujins ego as a reason bewildered Melody more and more. He had something in his caramel-eyes, which was in Lucaris' eyes, too. But this 'twinkle' in his irises... was not the same, as the one of her first Pokémon. No... Ryujins something was stronger. Much stronger. But only, whenever he gazed at his trainer. Perhaps this expression counted to his secret which he concealed... And maybe this was the reason he had tried to rescue her – ignoring their argument completely. Whatever he didn't want to show her... she would find out. She had to.

Because she wouldn't conceal her emotions for him.

When the mission started,

Melody was more strong-willed than ever before.

This didn't depend on her Pokémon- and Tamer-friends; not on the Police nor the Elite Four plus Kantos Champ Lance. Though the Tamer organization was represented by members of both Johto and Kanto, not even them encouraged her that much. She became so much resolute because of Ryujin and the wish to save him. Because she wanted to tell him how important he was for her, before someone like this insane collector could destroy the Guardians spirit like that.

In the moment they could watch at the flying fortress in the horizon, Alexander ordered: "Listen! Before one of you all could forget our plan! The ones who infiltrate the high-tech construct are me as well as my best henchmen! Including the young lady here, whose Lugia is imprisoned by our absolutely crazy target subject! Every other Tamer of my team and of course all of the Kanto-comrades fight together with the Police plus our famous Elite Four and Champ against the fortress! Do your best to destroy the machines which act as the defense-system of Lawrence' liar! You can even clobber them until they're ash! I don't care, how you do it – just do it! And please protect our no-Tamer-allies with your lives when the Dark Tamer show up! I count on your courage!"

Full-throated, everyone endorsed Alexanders orders.

The magenta-haired girl smiled. Because of that enthusiasm and authority (even when he used rough words) Alexander was a leader. He guided the people who followed him attentive and considered every possibility. She couldn't imagine anyone who would be as great as a chief, like this one man was. (Probably he could control those helicopter of the Police here in the same moment as fighting against the enemy AND making orders for his henchmen. He multi-tasked everything.)

When they arrived the fortress, the Dark Tamer showed – of course – up.

(Obviously Lawrence expected some people to recognize the problem of his camouflage-mode.)

Alexander and his comrades held back in order not to disturb their allies while fighting. Waiting for the right moment to board the high-tech construct, they watched the defense-system reacting when Lance and the Elite Four attacked the fortress successfully with their strong Pokémon. The Police used this chance the famous people gave them: They fired with their helicopters strong missiles directly into the fortresses front side.

"Now!" Alexander ordered when wads of smoke were created because of that strikes.

Fast as lighting, Melody and the others followed him into the smoke. A longer moment passed, but in the end they arrived via a hole the inside of the fortresses underpart. Immediately they started to infiltrate this giant construct together, after making sure no one of the Dark Tamer or the machines had noticed their invasion. And it seemed, that at least no human was in this part of the building – everything was dark and looked a lot like nothing more but a giant engine room plus storage.

"Why don't we split our group? We would be faster." one of Melodys Tamer-friends suggested. "Yeah, we could knock this collector-guy out in no time!" his male Altaria agreed combative. Alexander replied: "And risking to run into a trap...? What a 'great' idea you two have. We can't act in a place like THAT fast and careless, you clowns. In that case we could also call 'Here we are!', don't you think?" "Uhm, we're sorry, Alex..." both guys apologized. "Well, I hope so. After all we're almost able to defeat one man who sponsors the Dark Tamer. Not to mention a group of our enemies or maybe a main-troupe of them, which we could erase finally." the head explained.

'I don't care as much as normal for that fact.' ,Lucaris told Melody telepathically, 'For me matters Ryujins rescue and nothing else. I want my buddy back.' 'Hah, and you think you're the only one? Dream on. We all want this.' Shina the Luxray jumped in. 'As if I could forget that.' the Lucario sulked earnest. The female lion answered: 'I mean not only us. I mean everybody who helps us. Maybe you forgot: Our friend is the Guardian of the Sea. If we don't help him, the world will end in a great chaos because every sea will run amok.' 'I-I knew that! How could I forget something important like the fact my buddy is a somehow holy being?' the Lucario said embarrassed. Smiling, Melody told her first Pokémon: 'Nah, nah, it's alright. Even I'm still not used to the point of Ryujins true identity. There's no reason to feel uncomfortable about it. … However, Shina is right. Not all of our rescue-team knew Ryujin, but that doesn't prevent them from fighting for him. Because he is important for everyone who lives on this planet.'

Arriving another part of the fortress, the ambiance changed.

No longer something like a storage or engine room, everything looked as if humans could be there. Now and then chairs and desks appeared while following the corridors. Even empty bottles and other leftovers of food lay around. Perhaps some Dark Tamer controlled that not really bright area... After all, they were mostly impolite and generated in their quarters obviously dirt. Mainly, if those places were already not 100 percent clean plus rather dark.

'Be careful.' ;Alexander ordered everyone via telepathy, 'From now on and every moment, an enemy could appear abruptly in the next room or corridor. We MUST be able to react on an attack. Immediately – in every situation. I have to count on you all.' The humans and Pokémon nodded, when their chief watched them with an earnest gaze in his eyes.

A few rooms later, they discovered a group of Dark Tamer in a hall – an elite troop.

Of course, those guys recognized the undesired guests. When they attacked in an aggressive way, Lucaris couldn't help: "Boah, just bite my ass! Did I ever tell you all, how much I hate the DT?!" "More than enough!" Alexander replied, when he struck his right fist into the face of an enemy. While her friends were busy with the criminals, Melody was the first one who noted something bad: "Everybody, we have a HUGE problem! Watch out!" Because one of her Tamer-friends wasn't quick enough to react, she protected him with an explosion of fire before a beam could hit him. Other strong beams were luckily dodged by her friends, who moved immediately together after the combined enemies attack. Upset in a frustrated way, the Tamer and their Pokémon watched completely new machines appearing in front of their enemies. This fragile things must be a part of the inner defense-system...

"What should we do know...?" a young woman asked. Her Dewgong answered: "Well, I would say: Doing our job! That's why we're here! … So, does anyone have a marvelous idea how to do so...?" "How about that: We destroy those machines and stop the Dark Tamer, too, while our boss and Melody here search still with their Pokémon for Ryujin? They are the best fighters we have. To take care for themselves is no problem. And while they do their best to rescue the Guardian of the Sea, we'll give them some great backing!" the Altaria of Melodys Tamer-friend suggested with a grin. "No bad idea..." ,Alexander said, "You all could distract them very well... Especially the humans. After all, it seems we have the reserve-troop here in this room. Separated Dark Tamer shouldn't be any problem, if we even meet some exemplars on our way... In addition, those machines seems luckily to be somehow damaged. Their movement isn't focused like the one of those things outside. Which means: The fortress or rather their whole system is still not alright."

"Does mean?" Melodys Tamer-friend wanted to know with a bright smile in his face. Laughing, Alexander answered: "Spank those guys for me! Regrettably, I have to guide my little elite troop!" "Alright, boss!" everyone replied amused, before the Dark Tamer and machines attacked again. "Let's back our best people, everyone!" Melodys buddy ordered and dodged with a barrier of ice some sharp squalls created by one Dark Tamer. "I count on you!" Alexander called, while he and Melody ran together with their Pokémon through the whole room – dodging enemies attacks and sprinting forward in order to reach the exit of the hall.

When they left the room, Melody noted: "I have the feeling they count too much on me." "Why?" "You're really asking me that, Alex...? Just look at me! I failed to protect my own Pokémon! Me – someone who calls herself proudly a Tamer!" "Meh! Personally, I see no problem with that." ,Alexanders trustful Dragonite stated, "Nope, you didn't fail. Because it was Ryujins own decision to protect his important trainer! That's no reason to be desperate." Melody sighed: "You know him, too... In his case, it IS a reason to be upset. Citrine, he's no sweet guy like you are – he's too proud for sacrificing himself in a regular situation for anything or anyone! And so, I have the feeling something in his life is completely wrong... But I don't know, what. I just know, he conceals a secret which I unfortunately HAVE to know if I want to understand him truly." Citrine giggled: "Alright! Then, I'll help you to find out his secret!" "And how...?" she wondered. Because the Dragonite answered nothing, Alexander said bashful: "Well, Citrine has often very own ways to help others. You have to take potluck with him."

While he and his Pokémon laughed, Melody and her Main Six were confused.

They entered the deepest part of the fortress – it's central point.

As the fortresses heart, it was a very bright place. Lighted in every single corner and constructed in impressive formats. Everything in this area looked valuable and significant. The walls, the floors... Not to mention decorations in the form of paintings, statues and ancient artifacts. Here lived a rich, tasteful man. It was a shame to remember, who this man was... A criminal, who collected things and even creatures without thinking about others. Without thinking about the worlds sake.

A few minutes later, the group discovered a very different room.

It was dark – only lighted by small, green lamps in the middle. Those came from a control console, which was perhaps important for the regulation of some fortresses systems... This place was almost like a little hall – even a greater deepening in the middle was there, where the console stand. Everything else – the decoration – was uninteresting.

But before they could check this machine, Melody and her friends got frightened.

Recognizing suddenly the presence of two humans who walked from the other side into this room, they definitely had to hide themselves as long as they didn't know who those strange people were. And because of that, they moved behind the next best hiding-place – a wide cupboard. But even, when this piece of furniture was large, it wasn't perfect with twelve Pokémon in company... Especially Citrine as a Dragonite was too conspicuous – even in a dark room.

Peering over the cupboard, Melody and Alexander watched two men walking into the dark room, while their Pokémon hided as a precaution in their Pokéballs. (Lucaris got annoyed by that tactic, but if only the half of them had to stay in their contraptions, than it was only fair to do the same. And so he accepted this plan without protesting.) The two Tamer identified one of those people who came into the room immediately, because it was a Dark Tamer. But to be correct: A Dark Tamer they both knew very well. It was a guy, who participated lots of missions of his organization, so that he was a known face for many Tamer of Johto.

But the other man...

He wore an elegant outfit. Absolutely no uniform-like attire, which the Dark Tamer preferred... Expensive seemed everything about his blue-black-colored clothing – even the shoes were that way. His blond, mainly very short hair was well-kept, too. This man was probably... Lawrence III.

Melody swallowed. Rage burned in her heart...

But she fought back her anger. It was not yet the right moment for moving...

She knew Alexanders plan. And her chief was right: If they got the chance to overhear the collector, maybe they could learn where Ryujin was and also get some informations about the Dark Tamer. Anyhow this crazy man knew perhaps the place of their hide-out – their central... And for sure Lawrence wouldn't tell his enemies by choice anything about his henchmen.

Walking into the middle of the room, both men talked with each other.

"What do you think about him...? Isn't he the most beautiful creature you could ever watch?"

Unfortunately, Lawrence' voice was sympathetic. He seemed also to be a gentleman in the first, completely naive moment... No wonder, how easily this collector became able to control more or less the Dark Tamer organization which did everything for enough money. But Melody ignored every thought about that, after Lawrence had say the second sentence. Because she knew very well, who this creature was the collector was talking about...

His conversational partner answered: "Oh yes, he's absolutely stunning. After all he's a Shiny." "Dear Goodness, this being is not precious because of his plumage! The 'material' makes him obviously the most valuable Lugia on this planet! As the Guardian of the Sea, he is so impressive that his special-colored body is just a brilliant secondary effect." Lawrence told the Dark Tamer. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry for that." the guy answered not really earnest. Even laughed.

"Well, I'm sure you will be TRULY sorry." Lawrence said abruptly with a grin.

"W-What do you mean?" the Dark Tamer asked nervous.

The collector shrugged and leaned against the control console.

Weird smiling he replied: "Don't you wonder, why I wanted to talk only with you?"

Melody and Alexander listened attentively. Something was absolutely wrong in this situation... They didn't know, what it was, but they had suddenly a bad feeling about Lawrence. (As if this could become even more bad.) His emanation changed from one second into the other. With her so-called psychic abilities, Melody felt some strange energy inside of him, which was not normal for any normal, no-Tamer human... It was a dark – almost black energy.

Suddenly – and fast as lightning – the collector grabbed the throat of the other man.

With no effort, he pushed the Dark Tamer against the console. Forcing him only with one hand, Lawrence said placid: "You own very useful abilities which you stole from helpless Pokémon. Unfortunately, you have to donate them. Because I will need them definitely, if the alliance outside of my home reaches the inside of this fortress." "W-Who... are you...?" his victim asked.

"You see..." ,Lawrence III started, "I am like you. A Dark Tamer. But I'm very different from you and every person you know. My ability is not only to steal the talents of Pokémon... I can also steal or rather absorb every talent of exactly one Dark Tamer in the same moment. For example: If I'll absorb the abilities of Dark Tamer B, I lose immediately everything I got from Dark Tamer A. Because of that, I have to be very careful with my donator. But well, it's very useful to do so. Subordinates like you are often very helpful when it's necessary for me to switch my capabilities. And especially you are a very good choice... With your talents, I will be finally able to gain everything I want from the newest part of my collection. As soon as this creature stops to fight against me with his stubborn willpower, I will get all of his talents."

Melodys heart stopped for a moment.

She couldn't believe her own ears... But it was the truth...

Lawrence III wanted nothing else than to steal Ryujins powers...!

"I-I don't get it... Why do y-you need the Lugias skills...?" the Dark Tamer asked.

While Lawrence started definitely to absorb the talents of that helpless guy, he answered calm: "Someone like you has trouble to understand my plan, hm? Oh, it's very simple. I want to control the greatest underwater stream of this planet. I want to have the strongest power of the nature which exists today. With this power, I can get everything I want. No human will have a chance against me. No more a human nor Pokémon can treat me like an ordinary creature. All treasures of this world will belong to no one but me. Unfortunately I have to sacrifice the Guardian of the Sea... Something, which I regret already. But I'm a Dark Tamer. Pity for others is not my greatest strength. In addition, I think the Lugia would be very unhappy to spend the rest his whole life imprisoned. And because of that, I will do him in the end a great favor."

She couldn't breath. Lawrence wanted not only the Lugias powers...

He wanted the strength of Ryujins life. To took the place as the Guardian who controlled a part of the worlds balance. He didn't even care, that he would extinguish by that the light of Ryujins soul. Hearing, how easily this man talked about destroying Ryujins life (and his soul as well, even when Lawrence didn't noticed this), shocked her so much that she nearly passed out. Because Melody knew very well, that souls without any light were doomed to vanish from the world. No way back... Those Souls lost every possibility of being reborn, because they existed simply no longer...

In that case, she wouldn't see Ryujin again. Never again. He would be lost.

His heart. His soul. Gone. Forever.


	9. Chapter 9

The Fallen Guardian

**Chapter Nine**

**Heart and Soul of the one Lugia**

She couldn't breath.

Thinking about the plan of Lawrence III took every will of life away.

Alexanders Dragonite, who was still in his Pokéball like the others, was the one who helped her out of her darkest thoughts: 'C'mon, girl! Your friend is not lost, yet!' Melody quivered shortly, before she answered: 'Y-You're right... Currently, Lawrence is busy with stealing the abilities of this man... It's still time to save Ryujin, before our new Dark Tamer has the power to overwhelm the mind of my stubborn Pokémon.' 'But even, if we interrupt successfully this process of the collector... Nobody can imagine how strong this man really is. Your Lugia is definitely in great danger, as long as nobody of us has find him...' Alexander hold the magenta-haired girl back.

Lucaris noted inside of his Pokéball: 'Unfortunately, that's true... It could also be a trap...' 'Knickknack! I BET it's no trap – and, that Ryujin is not far away. Didn't you all listen?!' Citrine told everyone with an insistent mind. 'Wow-wow, what's wrong with you?' Alexander wondered telepathically about his normally sweet and calm Dragonite. 'Very easy! We have to help Melody! She MUST reach her Lugia before Lawrence can; with his new abilities! We all know his victim – this Dark Tamer is or was someone with strong psychic powers. Perhaps strong enough for destroying the will of a Legendary! And because of that, Melody has to reach her Pokémon without any harm of the enemy! Maybe she will need lots of energy to free her friend. Obviously, Ryujin is not far away from us, but I'm sure his prison will not be easy to open. I suggest to attack Lawrence, so that Melody can sneak into the next room. After all, I told her I would help out with the heavy Lugia-trouble she has. And that's the way I want to help: I'll give her and Ryujin some privacy. Maybe they fix finally the dragonbird's problem, when he realizes that Melody would do everything to rescue her friends.'

While she and her mind were voiceless, her Bibarel Bippa stated: 'I'm game! That's the only intelligent plan we have, when we want to rescue Ryujin almost without any risks. And I tell you: Every Pokémon has to be determined to fight! We are twelve experienced fighter – in addition, Alexander 'the armoire' is our chief! We can do it!' 'Well, I would be happy if you all stop using nicknames like that for me...' ,the dark-skinned man thought embarrassed; 'But I'm with your idea. The collector has obviously more than the half of our 'friend's' power – just look at this guy. Helpless is the friendliest word for this... It's not much time left for us to do something. And the simple plan of Citrine is probably the suggestion which will work the best.'

'And you're sure... you want ME to be the one who searches for Ryujin while everybody else has to deal with an unknown enemy like this man...?' Melody wanted to know telepathically. Her Lucario answered before his friends: 'Hah, of course we are! We couldn't do anything for Ryujin in the case, that he loses control of his temper when he's free again! Of course Lawrence deserves it to be killed – oh yes, I mean it – but we all are more or less human. We twelve Pokémon here can only communicate with you Tamer because you understand our language, but our emotions are human. And so, it would be wrong to execute that criminal. Maybe Ryujin is... well, not very human-like, but I don't want my buddy to become a killer.' 'Me, too. He can be such a good guy – almost a real, caring gentleman! I don't want him to be such a being. Especially, because he is the one Lugia – the Water's great Guardian!' Rose the Roserade added.

'Alright... I count on you, guys.' Melody replied with a sad smile. 'Hey, we'll be o.k. – don't worry! We're all grown ups – we can take care for ourselves!' Alexander smirked. 'Yeah, I know. However, please strike that man instead of me as hard as you can, o.k.? He deserves it to be clobbered.' 'Haha, that's the way I want to see my best Tamer companion! And you can be sure: I'll bash him for you. Just watch me, until you get a chance to run in the next room.'

Melody and Alexander released their Pokémon from their contraptions. She and her Main Six shared for a short moment a deep embrace, before Alexander dashed with them and his own friends directly in the direction of Lawrence III. Still hiding, the magenta-haired girl gazed at the collector, when he could notice her friends. A demonic grin glided over his face...

"I didn't expect some guests today. But don't worry, I'll care nevertheless for you." this man said with a superficial friendly voice. "No, thank you! I'm not interested!" Alexander replied determined, before he attacked Lawrence with his strong right fist. The collector dodged it with a black barrier. "You underestimate me." Lawrence noted ice-cold. "We will see!" the Tamer-leader answered, before Lucaris and the others attacked with a combined energy beam. The collector jumped backwards, when his shield of black energy broke. With a cold smile, the Dark Tamer applauded: "Very well. You thirteen beings can really fight. Good for me, because I need some targets for my brand new abilities." Electricity crackled around Alexanders fists, when he said: "Save your words for everyone you have fooled around with. Just to tell your henchmen, that you're one of them, would be more interesting than your wasted words for us." "Fine. Then let us begin." Lawrence answered with an unpleasant giggle.

Melody watched the fight for three minutes.

It was hard to accept, how strong Lawrence was for real...

Because she always thought about him as a regular human, it was almost unbelievable that this man could dodge the combined attacks of her own Pokémon as well as Alexander and his six friends. Luckily, the collectors attacks were at the moment not very unerring. Obviously he had trouble with his new, extreme destructive powers. But it was just a question of time... And as long as his barrier was so humongous strong, nobody would be able to knock him out.

Then, there was suddenly a chance for Melody.

While she hided still in the darkness, her friends managed to lure Lawrence away from the door where he had entered this room. And as much, as she could tell, the collector was busy with his new and skilled 'friends'. They bothered him with all their strength, so that he was surely not attentive enough to recognize something behind himself... If she was as fast as possible, she could sneak unnoticed through the door... Reaching perhaps her lost friend...

Melody worked up the courage to do it.

As quick as a flash, she jumped up and ran to the door.

Lucaris as her first Pokémon knew her very well, so that his timing was perfect, when he started an Aura Sphere to prevent Lawrence from noticing the young Tamer. Grateful for the Lucarios help, Melody smiled at him, before she arrived the door. Quickly she opened it without any sound and went without hesitation into the next room. Immediately she closed the door, once she left completely the battlefield of her friends and the enemy.

Relieved she sighed, before she turned around to look at the new room.

It was a long corridor – sparely lighted with small lamps at the right and left. The decoration of it was very scanty in comparison with everything before the last rooms. Only the long carpet was magnificent and neat. What a shame... After all, this place seemed to be the heart of the fortress. Lawrence home, to be correct. So, this corridor must have more a practical use...

Melody followed the corridor. Noted, how silent everything became when she moved away from the door which had allowed her to listen to the sound of their friends fight. Though, her footsteps were very quiet, she could hear them now very well. Even her breath seemed to be loud...

Determined, she walked nevertheless to the next door.

Opened it without self-effacement.

Her eyes widened.

Her heart skipped a beat.

The next, larger room was full of contraptions.

Electricity was in the whole air, while the machines worked.

She couldn't believe her eyes, when she gazed at the electric field in the middle of the room...

There he was. Imprisoned. Injured. And without consciousness. His mind was completely gone.

It was like a shock... Her friends had allowed her to find her Lugia finally, but nobody of them – including herself – had imagined how horrible Ryujin would look like when they would find him... Bent double, the dragonbird floated in the electric field. Wounds bedecked him – his whole body seemed to be burned underneath his plumage. His skin was damaged. Now and then blood shimmered through his silver feathers with the copper-shine. And his aura was almost lifeless...

Melody crunched with her teeth. Stared inflamed with rage.

Those machines – how much she hated them! And this collector, too...!

Her energy blazed through her body, when she focused with all her mind on the machines which formed the cruel electric cage. Her strikes were flaming in the moment she attacked the center of the electric field. The psychic energy she had exploded all around her, but no matter how hard and powerful her attacks were, Melody couldn't destroy the contraptions. Even her great energy beams weren't able to change anything about the situation. Her control about lots of elements around her helped nothing, though she could regulate things like fire and electricity like others can breath.

Being short of breath, the magenta-haired girl took a break.

It was unbelievable, how good Lawrence had planned those machines...

Normally, she was able to destroy fragile things like that, which were not conceived for fighting. Machines with the purpose of imprisoning someone were never a problem for her... She had rescued in the past many people from similar contraptions of the Dark Tamer organization... But this time she failed completely. The whole situation turned more and more out to be hopeless...

However. She couldn't give up. She had to save her friend!

Again the young Tamer fired strong beams and shock waves at the electric cage, but nothing was strong enough to destroy it – not even attacks worked, which she had internalize with Lucaris. Fighting moves and the ones which used aura energy were normally a trump card to destroy psychic-repulsing contraptions. But they failed against the high-leveled technique.

"Damned!" she railed desperate, when she used unsuccessful a fire explosion.

Heavily breathing, she felt how her eyes became wet.

Before she could start to cry, she gasped abruptly for air.

From one second to the other, the expression in Ryujins lifeless face changed.

Slowly his caramel-colored eyes opened – stared with lowered eyelids into her direction.

It seemed, as if he couldn't believe what he saw. His irises were skeptical when he gazed at her.

She couldn't care for his doubt. Whispered: "Ryujin... I'm so glad you're alive... I feared so much, that I would see you never again..." Because of her words, he became completely awake. Surprised, the Lugia watched her face with widened eyes. But... as always, he was not like her other Pokémon. Instead of being grateful or at least relieved, a deep sound of frustration rolled in his throat. "Blithering idiot!" ,he told her wrathful, "WHAT are you doing here?! Risking your silly life for a fallen Guardian?! How DARE you?! Don't you know, what this collector is?! He's a Dark Tamer! HOW ON EARTH can you walk into his fortress just because of ME?! This man could destroy weaklings like you with his small finger! What DID you think, when you came HERE?!"

Melody quivered for a second, when his mind nearly screamed in her head.

"I'm here to save you. I can't allow Lawrence to hurt my Pokémon." she answered calm.

After a animalistic growl, Ryujin replied: "That's not necessary! I am HAPPY not to see your face all the time around me! I am tired of you and the fact I told you who I am! You are exhausting! Someone like this crazy man, who isn't interested in my personality, is much better than you are! You and your useless care STRANGLE ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

His words hurt. Cut her heart deeply.

But she understand him. His true intent. She knew, that he lied.

Because he just wanted to prevent her from the same destiny like his father had.

Ryujin couldn't take the death of another important person. It would be too much for him. And so, he tried to hurt her as much as possible, so that she would ran away. He didn't care for the world – only for her sake. He preferred to die lonely, before she was because of him in great danger.

With tears in her eyes, she ignored his enraged will, which burned in her mind. Still didn't give up. Attacked again the machines to free him from his imprisonment. While she gave her best, she gazed at his angry face. His eyes were ice-cold when he watched her doing. If he would have the energy, she was sure he would catapult her away with his psychic powers.

Another growl rolled in his throat. This time, it was very hard and bestial – it almost scared her.

In the same moment, his gaze at her was burning because of the pure hatred in his face.

But... When she looked nevertheless into his hard eyes... She could see the truth.

He had tears in his eyes, too. His behavior hurt not only her, but also him.

She couldn't hold herself back anymore after his bestial, desperate growl.

Melody screamed imploring: "Please...! Stop this...! I... I love you...!"

The caramel-eyes of the Shiny widened.

His whole body froze in the moment he stared at her.

"You... love... ME...?" Ryujin repeated her words stunned, as if he couldn't believe it.

A moment passed without any new reaction of him. Melody couldn't imagine, what he thought now, so that she was helpless and watched his expressionless face. Then... Ryujin snuffled with a determined sound. Constricted his eyelids. He started to move – tried to escape his imprisonment. Though the electricity around him burned visible into his flesh and animated the flowing blood of his wounds, so that Melody wished to look away, the Shiny-Lugia moved forward. His strength was weakened in an incredible way, but his stubborn mind gave him so much power from his reserves... Almost breaking through his cage, the Guardian of the Sea was in this moment the most impressive being she knew. Drawing hope from his strong will, Melody waited for his head to break through. As soon as she could reach him... she would heal him immediately. And with new-found energy, Ryujin would be finally safe because he could destroy those machines...

But before his head was outside...

A new, more targeted electric field appeared suddenly.

The Lugia ended up again with his whole body in the electricity. He screamed when an electric jolt burned over his wings. This process prevented him completely from escaping. Stole his last power. But he writhed and growled – didn't accept the stronger electric field. Melody watched distressed the pain he went through. His body was obviously too injured for an energy-sapping movement... Nevertheless it was his only chance – destroying the cage from the inside. However, the Shiny could only escape with a healed body. With his full strength. But... From the outside of his cruel imprisonment, she couldn't do anything to help him. He was out of her reach...

Melody let the air deep into her lungs. It was decided...

Resolute, she neared the electric field. Without hesitation, the magenta-haired girl came into it. Ignored the pain triggered by the electricity – as well as Ryujins gasp because of her unexpected, self-destructive doing. After she got quickly used to the strong hurt so that she could move again, Melody put her hands on his stomach in order to heal him. She watched him precise in the moment she touched his weakened body. Ryujin seemed to feel helpless when he stared at her. He hated it, how easily she came into danger though he did everything to prevent her from that... But relaxation glided over his hard face in the moment her healing started slowly. He took a very deep breath. Allowed her with a minimal nod to continue, even if he definitely didn't accept her decision to join his pain in the electric field. Didn't understand her reason – nor her words before.

While she let circulate her healing energy through his wounds, she told the confused Lugia simply: "I'm here and stand every pain, because I love you. Since I lost you... Since my consciousness slipped from my hands in the moment I fell into the depth... I understand how important you are for me and my silly heart. Since that moment, I recognized: You mean more for me, than anybody else. Of course... I apologize to disappoint you with so useless, unimportant human feelings. But well, that's the way I care for you. If you can't deal with it: Alright. I'll let you go after everything is over. When Lawrence can't harm you anymore, it's okay for me when you return to your own life. Because I will not force anyone to bear my feelings when he can't stand my love."

Suddenly. Without any warning.

The Guardian of the Sea embraced her with both wings.

Huddled her against his upper part of the body... While he held her tight, he shivered a little.

When his thoughts filled her mind, the sound was completely new. His voice was soft and gentle: "Melody... There is no need to be worried... Really not... I promise you... I will never leave you... How on earth... could I even do this...? I invested so much strength... to stay with you, even when I lost more and more pieces of my willpower while I tried to do the right thing..."

"I-I don't understand..." ,she mumbled into his tender plumage, "What do you mean...?"

Melody heard him giggling and felt, how he snuggled his face fondly against her nape of the neck. For a short moment he hesitated, but then he told her directly: "I... wanted... to prevent myself since a while... from falling in love with you. I didn't want to fall in love with you. Because I knew surely, that you would never feel the same for me. You have no idea... how hard it is for me to believe... your surprising answer of my emotions. You feel the same. Even without a good behavior of mine! This is... almost unbelievable...!"

The magenta-haired girl was speechless. Doubted the reality.

Ryujin continued a little shyly: "When I realized my true feelings for you... I was more afraid than ever before to allow a connection between us. After all, I was sure that my powers as the Guardian of the Sea are too much for you as a human... But now... With the knowledge of your feelings – feelings like the ones I have for you... I am sure, you can take everything. You are surly leastwise... as strong as myself. We can have a bond between our hearts and souls... I can become completely... a true partner for you as a Tamer. I can lend you my powers... and awaken a new strength in you. … Dear goodness... You mean... so much for me... You are... the most important being for me..."

Overwhelmed to hear those words, she couldn't really breathe.

Her heartbeat was strong – almost unpleasant, it hammered in her body.

But... she heard something, which distracted her from her own, personal discomfort.

Ryujins heartbeat was even faster than her own. It rushed inside of his smooth chest.

He shivered a little, when he took a deep breath. With his softest voice he confessed:

"Oh Melody... Good god, Melody... I... … I love you... I love you... deeply..."

Suddenly, his face moved fast as lightning to her face.

Melody felt his tender, dulcet breath on her skin...

Then... Ryujin kissed her full of desire.

The feeling of his lips on her own was strange...

He moved passionate with his beak-like mouth, though he was larger than her...

But it was the most beautiful feeling she ever felt. She savored the moment he touched her...

Melody couldn't believe it – like a dream, the Shiny-Lugia showed her an overwhelming emotion. Occupied by his doing, it was almost too much for her, when a new sensation arose in her body. Stunned, she noted in this moment how new powers fulfilled her. She gained brand new abilities from the bond between their hearts and souls. Ryujins strength flowed through her...

Still his lips on hers, the Lugia mumbled telepathically: "I sense it... Don't worry... I'll help you with the control of your new strength, as long as you have troubles with it... There's no need to be afraid. I'll do my best to assist you. But... Please, stay just a short moment longer with me like that... Please... It took so much of my patience and energy to bear down my desire for your love..."

Melody waited. Relished his kiss and the way his wings held her tight.

When he slowly moved back from her, he smiled tender like an angel.

"Let's ruin those machines." the Shiny suggested calm.

Under Ryujins navigating, Melody concentrated on the contraptions. Her psychic powers were overwhelming strong from one second to the other, but the Lugia let circulate his strength together with her energy in order to regulate the process. They attacked the machines from the inside – so, that their technique was useless, because both partners were together much stronger than Melody or the weakened Lugia alone. With their full concentration, they destroyed step by step one part of Ryujins imprisonment after the next. Finally they broke through the whole electric equipment.

The Shiny-Lugia groaned with relief when his feed landed on the ground. His body buckled a little, when he gasped with closed eyes. "A-Are you alright?" Melody asked nervous. She touched him and started again to heal his weakened body. He giggled a little: "Of course I am... I'm free now... No longer imprisoned by those cruel contraptions... And you are here... You even... love me... Nobody can be more 'alright' than me... But to be correct: I am grateful. And happy..." She smiled, when he opened his eyes and gazed at her with a loving look in his caramel-colored irises. "Good. Then, we can help the others when I healed you completely." "The others...? Oh no, don't say, Lucaris, Alexander and everybody else are here, too... You can't mean that! They are in danger! Without you or me, they have no chance to stand Lawrence for a long time! This man is strong – especially for those who are not as good as you with psychic powers!" Ryujin said nervous. "Underestimating our friends is a giant mistake. Together, we can do everything! You now that! So, stop doubting their powers. … After I healed you, we will help them. I promise." she told him calm. Sighing, the Lugia replied: "Fine... You are the boss. I follow your orders, beloved being."

Melody asked: "Do you banter me?" "No. I'm serious. You are my love – and I do, what you want."

After Ryujin was healed, they rushed to their friends.

When they arrived, Lawrence III started to get the upper hand.

Some of their friends were paralyzed – others had almost fatal injuries.

As long as they were together, they had a chance, but alone they became helpless.

"You will NOT." the Lugia said wrathful in the moment the collector tried to hurt Lucaris deadly. Using Extrasensory, he created an explosion which catapulted the Dark Tamer away. Smashed him with Dragon Pulse against the next wall, when Melody and himself dashed to their relieved friends. "Ryujin!" the twelve Pokémon called joyful. "You're alright!" Alexander noted gladly smiling. "Hmpf, of course I am." ,the Shiny snuffled unimpressed, "After you all were so insane to help me, I am forced to be alright. Because I can't disappoint you. Understood?" Lucaris snarled: "YES, you're really alright... The first thing you do is nothing else but annoying us. You must be okay." Melody giggled: "Not really the first thing... But the first thing after I healed him. He was injured and very powerless – in a way we all didn't expect. So, let him some fun of being again free." "Surely we will!" Rose the Roserade answered. "After all, he's finally back." the Lucario added. "Hopefully you used the privacy I gave you two." Alexanders Dragonite Citrine told the Lugia meanwhile with a grin. "Are you insinuating something...?" Ryujin replied. "Not more, than myself. At least, Citrine and me are sure there is something between you and Melody." Bippa the Bibarel stated with his genius-side. The Lugia rolled with his eyes: "Why do I have the feeling, you are today a little too busy with being NOT a silly...?" Bippa grinned diabolic.

Everybody besides Melody wanted to talk with Ryujin, but suddenly the Lugia interrupted: "Wait. Obviously, my attacks were not enough to knock the collector completely out... Be prepared and concentrate your energy. Focus your powers. We'll have to fight in order to leave this place." Melody and Lucaris were the first ones, who recognized the same fact. In the moment Ryujin warned them, they could feel a burning aura around Lawrence motionless body, which leaned against the wall Ryujin had catapulted him into. Fast as lightning, both old friends countered at once a black shock wave with Aura Sphere, when Lawrence suddenly attacked.

"Impossible." ,Alexander said disbelieving, "Ryujins power was not enough...?"

"Unfortunately not." ,the Shiny-Lugia growled, "I was obviously too gentle while attacking."

While everybody girded themselves for the battle, the collector stood laughing up: "Haha, you fool. Amusing, how easily you stop thinking, when your friends are around. Not the best characteristic for the legitimate Guardian of the Sea, don't you agree? That's pathetical for a creature like you, who can communicate with all of us – not only the gifted humans who understand every Pokémon, but also the ones who doesn't even understand their own Pokémon. You have a great knowledge about every kind of human – so, why do you underestimate me...? That's a giant mistake."

Ryujin wanted to answer something harsh, but Melody was faster than him: "Pah, as if someone like you are could understand people who have friends and people they love! For you, we all are nothing more as chess pieces in your crazy game! But tell you what: That's over!"

At lightning speed, she dashed into his direction. Jumped in the air, swiveled one time 360° and fired with that kinetic energy a strong Dragon Pulse at the collector. He dodged it just halfway with a black barrier and stared at the same moment surprised at Melody. When she landed on the ground, a disappointed grin glided over his face: "I see... The Guardian finally allowed someone to gain powers from his soul... And you are truly a talented Tamer... Someone, who deserves it definitely. But I have to annoy you: You have the powers I want – which means, I have to destroy you, too, because your existence prevents me from becoming the Guardian's replacement."

Lawrence attacked Melody with an ominous attack similar to Blizzard, but Alexander, Lucaris, Ryujin and the others protected her with a shield of shot colored energy. Ready to fight alongside with her, everybody came to the magenta-haired girl and gazed angry at the collector. "Sorry." ,Alexander grinned, "Our girl here is too important for us, so we can't allow you to hurt her." "Maybe you are strong, but now we have an idea how you fight, so you will not lay again a hand on one of our friends." Melodys Kricketune Zirpiera chirped brave. Alexanders Dragonite stated: "What a taradiddle to think, Melody would be as ordinary as you just to get powers from Ryujin! Nope, she developed that strength because of the bound between him and her! Someone, who can't understand the deep connection of them, deserves never-ever the gift of such a power!"

Lawrence laughed: "How sweet of you to care for your friends. Sadly, I will destroy you as long as you insist of fighting against me." "Oh, don't worry. We'll do the same with you." Lucaris replied. Ryujin shook his head and gazed at his friend with an ashamed expression. "What?" ,the Lucario wanted to know, "Since when do YOU prevent someone from being a scumbag? And, by the way, when did you want to tell us, that you allowed Melody a connection to your heart and soul?" Lawrence interrupted with another Blizzard-like move, so Ryujin answered: "I'll tell you later. Now, we must stop him. Before this crazy man turns me into a raging beast, because he injured someone of my friends in a really fatal way."

Fighting against Lawrence III was truly a hard thing.

This man was a skilled Dark Tamer – and was meanwhile used to the powers he had absorbed from his (more or less poor) henchman. But it was, like Ryujin had stated: With the psychic powers Melody was able to use, it was easier to counter the collectors abilities. In addition, she could heal injuries of her friends, while her Lugia protected them with his powerful Extrasensories. Obviously, it was the best plan to weaken Lawrence with their combined powers, so that Alexander and everyone else got the chance to attack the enemy with a focused strike of energy. A very good plan, how she could realize. In one or two minutes, Alexander, Citrine, Lucaris and Bippa landed already three strong strikes in Lawrence overpowered body.

Still not completely used to the powers Ryujin had awaken inside of her, now and then the strength was too much to handle for Melody. But she was nevertheless confident, because her Lugia assisted in every critical moment with his strong will. Allowed her not to lose control over her abilities. Lawrence, on the other hand, didn't care for risks – he even destroyed a greater part of one wall. Melody could imagine, how awful it would be, if the collector would control Ryujins powers. Probably he wouldn't even regret, if he destroyed something which was not his target.

Somehow – and because of Lawrence' lust of destruction – the group landed outside of the fortress. They were not the only one – all the other Tamer of Johto and their Pokémon were outside, too. Fighting with their Kanto-comrades, the Police and the Elite Four (including the Champ) against Lawrence' henchmen and the defense-system of the high-tech building. It seemed, as if they were already busy with the final – nobody was very healthy, but still no-one wanted to give up. (Naturally, the machines just did their work – they had to be destroyed.)

Melodys friends, but also the Dark Tamer were surprised, when they watched Lawrence attacking Alexander and everyone of his team. Realizing, who their 'boss' was, the Dark Tamer decided immediately not to help him anymore, after he had fooled them around. Lawrence was now alone – if he failed, they wouldn't risk anything for him. With that concordant decision, they wanted to flee, but became of course interrupted by the Police and everyone else, who wasn't busy with countering the collectors shock waves or with trying to destroy the defense-system's contraptions.

With the assist of Melody and Ryujin, Alexander and Lucaris became able to deal with Lawrence, which allowed their exhausted friends to take a break. Staying power was the trump card of both – the other Main Six and Alexanders Pokémon had not that kind of stamina. Because of that fact, Melody and Alexander ordered soon their Pokémon to help those, who fought against the machines. While the Pokémon did what their Tamer wanted, the four friends did their best to beat the collector. But... Though, Lawrence became slowly powerless, something wasn't right.

He seemed to be... pleased, when the defense-machines became step by step destroyed.

"Why are you happy about the success of my companions?" she asked, before she attacked him with a beam of fire-like energy. The collector giggled a little: "It is amusing, how much they fight. Because it's an useless doing. When they destroy all of the machines... Well, let me explain it so: My home – this fortress – is programmed to attack with it's full power, as soon as the defense from the outside fails. You know only the beams, which just prevent strangers from entering my home. The full power contains not only beams, but also explosions and stuff like that. Very entertaining, don't you agree, young lady?" In the next moment, Lawrence used an attack similar to Dark Pulse. Ryujin protected Melody, though this doing injured his left wing a little. He snarled ice-cold: "Definitely not. That sounds as annoying as you are. Luckily I don't have to deal with that, because your fortress will be nothing more than dust in the air, when I am finished with this building." "Don't overestimate yourself." Lawrence III smiled, when the last machine got destroyed.

Suddenly, the fortress fired great beams.

But they were not from the same, usual places. They came from unexpected areas, which seemed only to be decorations in the facade of the high-tech fortress. The beams – as well as salvos of fire, which also appeared abruptly – attacked the Police and Elite Four. Almost destroying all helicopter of the Police, those attacks were even for the combined Tamer-forces of Johto and Kanto too much. Luckily, this time the Police officers acted fast enough – they released some flying Pokémon and jumped at their backs to join the already Pokémon-riding Police-comrades. Because of that, thankfully no Tamer had to save the helpless people, which allowed them not to lose the upper hand over the Dark Tamer organization.

Nevertheless, Melody stared angry at the collector. Alexander and Lucaris, too.

"Hey, I told you about the true defense-system of my fortress. Don't be upset, my dear guests." "Spare us those words!" Ryujin growled. Alexander added: "Tell us, how we can stop that!" (Another salvo attacked their friends – an explosion followed. Shock waves filled the air underneath the flying construct. Of all things, Alexanders Dragonite almost touched them while fighting – Citrine moved just at the right time away, but his opponent got an electrical strike.) The collector shrugged with his shoulders: "Well, I will not end the program of my home. You have to destroy it, if you want to stop my wonderful fortress. You could say, my home has truly the same 'spirit' as me: Until the moment I have finally absorbed the abilities of the Guardian of the Sea, I will never stop." "Good, than we'll have to stop this thing by ourselves!" Alexander said angry.

A second later, the fortress fired again giant beams. Lawrence laughed demonically: "No, you don't. At first, you all can't dodge those attacks forever. And then... Try to dodge it, while I attack you together with the fortresses defense-system." He catapulted Alexander and Melodys Lucario with strong shock waves directly into the danger-zone. Melody and Ryujin bore the attack, but they were forced to follow their friends, because four Dark Tamer used the chance to hurt them in the moment they were a little paralyzed. Again able to move, the Tamer-leader and Lucaris neutralized a beam of the fortresses defense-system.

The collector joined the whole battle, even when the Dark Tamer didn't accept him anymore.

Beams, explosions, shock waves and lots of other attacks of him, his ex-henchmen and his home were for almost everybody of Melodys allies too much. Even Alexander and Lucaris couldn't dodge and counter every attack. Some Dark Tamer focused on both. Ryujin – busy with protecting them – wasn't able to react fast enough, when a combined beam of the fortresses system and Lawrence rushed into their direction. Though, her powers were not completely under her will without the help of her Lugia, Melody didn't hesitate. She dashed between her friends and the deadly beam. Concentrating, the magenta-haired girl created with all her strength a strong, white barrier. Surprised about the success, when her shield bore the enemy's attack completely, Melody noticed that her new powers followed her order. Overwhelmed by that, she felt speechless when her barrier also not vanished when another, stronger attack crashed into it. Especially amazing became the whole feeling of that situation, when she used instinctively, successfully nothing else than Aeroblast (with her hands; like a rapier) to blow a third attack away.

"You did it... You can control now the power of our connection." Ryujins voice filled her mind. Proud, the Lugia touched her head with his beak-like mouth. Her other friends were proud, too. Smiling at them, she answered her Lugia telepathically: 'Yeah, because you are by my side, Ryujin.'

"We must do something about the fortress..." the Lugia said still only to her.

'I know... If this thing wouldn't be here, our friends could deal by themselves with the Dark Tamer. Including Lawrence. He becomes exhausted enough, so that Alexander and Lucaris can beat him, when the others overwhelm his ex-henchmen.' Melody thought. "We can lure it away." he stated. 'How? I mean: How do you got that idea?' "When I was imprisoned, Lawrence was foolish and also cocky enough to tell me things about his fortress. This construct... aims for me. It's program focuses on my presence and prefers to hunt me instead of fighting against enemies. The fortress will not even help nor save its owner in the case that I escape. So... If you and me lure it away, the others can beat Lawrence plus 'companions'. And the Police can imprison those criminals." 'That means... We'll destroy the whole fortress.' Melody added. "Yes. … Are you afraid?" he wondered worried. 'Never. Because I'm not alone. You're with me.' she smiled. He grinned softly.

'Uhm, guys? We have an idea...' the magenta-haired girl started in the minds of her friends.

While they all dodged the enemies attacks, Melody and Ryujin explained their plan telepathically.

Their decision, to take care of the high-tech building, so that the others took the job to defeat the corrupt humans, pleased the Police as well as the Elite Four plus Champ very much. The Tamer and their Pokémon were also alright with that plan. But Melodys Main Six were a little unhappy. Especially Lucaris – but also their chief Alexander weren't glad. Well, to be correct, the Lucario and the Tamer-head protested against the plan.

'Are you two crazy?!' they thought in unison. 'Just two people shall fight against this fortress...? Impossible!' Alexander stated frustrated. Lucaris agreed: 'Yeah, that's insane! Melody, I know you're truly the best Tamer there is, but THIS is really too much for you alone!' "She isn't alone! I'm here! And I will not allow anything or anyone to harm her!" Ryujin told him offended. Lucaris reacted very daunted: 'Uhm, I-I know you wouldn't do that... N-No need to yell at me...' It was surprising, how submissively the Lucario replied. Melody wasn't sure, but maybe Lucaris sensed something, which she couldn't recognize about Ryujin. But Alexander, strangely, behaved in the same way: 'Dude, it's alright. It's clear as crystal, that you protect her. After all, you finally lend her your power and awakened new abilities in Melody. No-one of us doubt her meaning for you. But why only you? You two? Of course we others have to deal with Lawrence and his ex-friends, but... You need help of others, right? It's a giant 'machine' you have to fight with, don't you agree?'

Melody didn't understand, why even Alexander had this strange respect in the face of Ryujin... However, she explained that before Ryujin could become angry: 'Only a strong Legendary like him and a Tamer with equal powers can do it by themselves. Otherwise... Another duo wouldn't have any chance against that construct. Maybe it's still a hard mission... But you others need every man, woman and Pokémon. And we need you to be successful, because it's our best chance ever to get not only ordinary Dark Tamer, but also a head of them. So we both have to do this without you all – for allowing you to overwhelm our enemies.' Alexander sighed: 'That makes too much sense, as if someone could stop you from that mission, right...? … Well, alright then. You have my permission.' Lucaris nodded: 'My, too. Though I don't like to resign myself to that plan... … There is one thing, Ryujin, you have to promise me! I feel, how strong your connection to Melody is. It's even stronger, than my bond. You're more important, than her very first Pokémon. And so... You HAVE to act in place of me with all your power! You MUST surpass me and assist her with all your strength! Promise me that! Otherwise...!' "I do." 'Wha...?!' "I do it. I will protect her with my whole life. Before she could get any injuries, I will take every damage until I'm no longer alive. Until I'm dead. That's, what you want from me, right? And I will do it. But, well... I have to upset you in one point. Even, if you would not wish for that... I would do so. Because I care a good deal more for Melody, than you could ever imagine." While she blushed a little and felt Ryujins tender touch on her back, Lucaris watched gladly (in this short moment of piece within their battle) the Lugia who huddled his face against their Tamer.

'I understand now.' ,Lucaris smiled gentle, 'So, my Lugia-buddy fits the study of genius-Bippa.'

"Which study?" the dragonbird wanted to know. 'Oh, I guess you know it, yet.' he replied.

The Bibarel Bippa giggled: 'You allowed a connection. That explains everything.'

After it was decided, they started the implementation of Ryujins plan.

The Lugia put Melody on his back in order to move as fastest as possible, so that they could lure Lawrence' fortress away from the battlefield. When the Guardian of the Sea left the enemies and also the construct behind himself, the flying high-tech building started as expected to move. Ironically, the collector screamed and railed when he recognized the escape of his wanted object – and also of his only (something like a) companion in this fight. Though he had programmed himself his home (and everything inside of it), he was now more than upset about the leaving of that thing. It disappointed him, how the fortress preferred in a situation like that the Lugia; instead of his health – he almost forget, that he wanted the Guardians powers more than anything else.

While the fortress chased the Lugia, Melody watched the fight of her allies as long as they were visible in the distance. Thanks to her new powers, she could gaze at her friends and create barriers whenever Ryujin couldn't dodge beams and shock waves of the fortress completely. In the moment nobody was any longer in her field of view, Melody jumped up from Ryujins back and floated with great speed in the air in order to match the movement of the Lugias powerful wings.

"Ready?" he asked with a diabolic grin. She smiled: "Yepp. I'm ready. And this will be surely fun." "Yes. Because I will demonstrate you a part of those power, which the collector wishes to own." "You mean... some of your power as the legitimate Guardian of the Sea...?" she wanted to know. Gentle smiling, he clothed his eyes. With enormous speed, the Lugia rushed abruptly into the depth. While Melody attacked the fortress with blasts of fire, she watched from the corners of her eyes how the dragonbird plunged gracefully into the ocean. A few seconds later, giant tornadoes rose from the ocean beneath her and the high-tech construct. The phenomena sparkled with pure power. Filled with lots of water, those mighty gusts of wind cut deep cracks into the buildings facades. They even undid shock waves and explosions, which were created by the fortress in the same moment. By Ryujins unexpected attack, the fortress got noteworthy damaged.

"Impressive." ,Melody whispered, "But of course I can do also nice tricks."

Using the electricity which glowed between the cracks of the facades, she created great lightnings and conducted them directly into the sensitive points of the technique. With her psychic powers, Melody strengthened the effect when the lightnings battered the electric lines and switching circuits. Many explosions in the whole building followed.

Ryujin appeared again by her side. "Very well done." ,he noted, "You opened for me a great door. Now, it will be much more effective to use Aeroblast." "Are you sure? Doesn't this attack consumes too much energy, when it's used a little too often...?" "Yes, but understand... We both are powerful, but underlie the same laws like our friends. We have not endless reserves and energy. Healing and attacking take lots of power. If our fight lasts still for a long time, we will not be successful. Because even the Guardian of the Sea is nothing more than a regular being... So, I will attack now with my last mobilized power." Dodging some shock waves, Melody replied: "O.k., you're right... We can't fight forever. And the giant machine has probably much more reserves than us. It's just... Let me help you! Two Aeroblasts are better than one!" The dragonbird countered quickly a beam with his barrier, before he answered: "Fine... But don't become unconscious."

Together, they attacked the flying building with the Lugias strongest move.

Overcame the following counterattacks of the fortress with their combined power.

Cutting very deep cracks into the facade, smaller parts of the building started to explode or to fall into the depth. As long as both could hold the attack, she and Ryujin did their very best to damage the construct as much as possible, so that more and more little parts stopped working. Some attacks of the high-tech fortress became weaker – vanished completely in the moment both couldn't hold their combined move any-longer. No more explosions or shock waves of the building.

"Look... The system starts to fail... At least, half of it..." the Lugia gasped.

Melody nodded and wanted to heal his weakened body, but he recoiled from her caring intent.

"No..." ,he whispered, "You will need your remaining power. There's still a distance we have to fly, until the whole construct can be destroyed... We must... lure the fortress into the mainlands near... Not everything of the leftovers should land in the ocean... It would be not only hard to retrieve from the oceans depths, but... it would cause greater pollution before someone could clear the area, too..." "I understand that. I also don't want a part of the underwater-world to became ruined. So, you're not the only one who has that idea." ,Melody replied, "But you seem to feel not well. And that's truly the friendliest way to describe your effect on me. You look... awful. Tired." Ryujin smiled a little and clothed his eyes in this moment of piece. "I think... I will need a break after we did our job... Not only a break... I will need your care, too... Your arms around me, which hold me gentle... And... Your face snuggling against my own..." his thoughts filled her mind exhausted, but softly.

After that exchange of words, they flew away; in the direction of the mainland.

Because of the greater destruction from some very important parts, the fortress moved more slowly, but still fired dangerous beams and also salvos. The magenta-haired girl and the Shiny contained themselves when it came to a decision between a counterattack or a simple obstacle-avoidance-maneuver. As often as possible, they dodged the attacks instead of creating barriers or beams. Though, Melody felt stronger than ever before thanks to her new strength, she recognized how right Ryujin was about their reserves and energy. When they finally arrived the near of the mainland – watched high cliffs in the distance – her body started to feel heavy like a boulder. Probably, he felt exactly the same, but he didn't show that anymore. In the moment those cliffs were almost beneath him and her, a strange sparkle appeared in his eyes. The caramel-irises glowed nearly.

"I need your help now." ,he told her, "This will be our last attack – so strong, that I can't control anything outside of the central-point with my current stamina. And so, I will need your strength. You must control the direction of my attack with your full willpower. Otherwise, not every power we invest will hit our target, though it is very large." "What do I have to do exactly?" she answered, before Ryujin stopped his movement and floated motionless in the air. "Focus your pure energy. Concentrate your mind on the target. Give me your strength, which rises in your soul, whenever you do both actions. Everything else... will be my part."

She trusted him completely, so she didn't ask something else. Because of a silent nod from him, Melody came clothe to his tired, but still powerful body. Without any anxiety, she lay her hands on the Lugias chest – felt his calm heartbeat. Taking a deep breath, Ryujin clothed his eyes and ignored the approaching fortress, while a strong flow of energy rose in his aura. Melody did the same, after she gazed for a moment at his earnest, but beauty face. Doing, what he wanted from her, she felt enormous changes in the atmosphere around them. A strange energy surrounded them like a sphere – contained pure energy of water and air. The fortress fired new beams at them, but they dissolved in the moment they came into the sphere, which became bulkier and stronger with every second. Feeling a flow of energy, which came obviously from the nature around them, the Tamer understood how powerful the Guardian of the Sea truly was. He gained strength from everything around him – from her, from the air around them, the land and the ocean beneath them... Even from those great, specific underwater stream, which he protected as the legitimate Guardian.

Concentrating on their target, Melody let nevertheless circulate her energy into him. She felt a pain inside of the Guardian of the Sea, which was hard to describe. And so, she wanted to help him. Strengthening his reserves was the only thing she could think about – the only way to be useful. Maybe she burned herself completely out with that action... But that was worth to be powerless. Giving him her whole energy, she heard how relieved he let the air out of his beak-like mouth. Simultaneous, the atmosphere around them became unbelievable overwhelming. Like a giant storm – the most awful hurricane in combination with a tsunami – an attack rose from the whole energy which was concentrated in the sphere around them. It felt almost uncontrollable, so that Melody understood why it was so important for Ryujin to beg her to focus on their target. Without that, perhaps the giant strike of the nature would destroy everything around them...

She could hear the storm crashing into the fortress – destroying it with the greatest force of nature, before everything turned black for a moment.

… … …

When her consciousness came back, she and the unconscious Ryujin fell into the depth.

Because she couldn't do anything without any little reserves, she called for him to wake up.

Fortunately, the Shiny-Lugia awake, before they could crash into some falling rests of the construct. Holding her and himself in the air with his last psychic powers thanks to his stubborn, proud mind, both watched the giant remainders impinging at the cliffs, before they finally landed. Shiftless after their consumptive attack, the Lugia stood just for two seconds at the ground, before he fell at it. Melody, who stand three meters away from him, couldn't move, too. So, she didn't fight like him and let herself immediately sink at the vestige beneath her feed.

While she sat more or less upright and recognized silently, how powerless they ended up after their heroic doing, Ryujin snuffled a little. "Whats wrong?" she wondered. "I would love to see his fall. Lawrence – being overwhelmed by Lucaris, Alexander and our other friends plus allies. But now... Not even my feed do, what I order them. That's a little annoying." he answered, while he lay. Smiling about him, Melody rested with the dragonbird on the vestige. Watched the view she had from the point where she sat. Being near to the edge, she could look at the cliffs and the ocean – noted, how interesting this place was thanks to some great, sharp crags which rose from the water. When she looked again at Ryujin, his eyes were partially clothed. But the irises gazed at her. Peacefully, the caramel sparkled a little when their looks met each other. She felt a warm sensation flowing through her heart, when she saw that. He was so indescribable beautiful...

Somehow and without warning, the Shiny managed slowly to stand up.

He smiled at her, when she watched that with a worried expression. "Melody..." his voice echoed absolutely gentle in her mind. It was obviously hard for him, but he made a step into her direction. Overcame the weakness of his body with nothing more than his will. She wanted to protest about it, but when she saw his loving look at her face, she couldn't. He didn't need to force her with his mind, to wish for the same situation like he wanted... Only his soft gaze was enough for her to desire also a physical contact between them.

Ryujin made another, more confident step.

Suddenly, something happened which both didn't expect.

Mechanic leftovers around them reacted on the Lugias second step.

Weaker as usual, but still strong enough in this moment, the machine-parts created an electric field. Captured Ryujins lower part of the body as well as his long tail. His feed became paralyzed, so he couldn't escape the electricity which frizzled over his flesh. He squirmed with his great wings and upper part of the body, but his body was too powerless for flying. Frustrated, the Lugia growled and clothed in pain his eyes.

Immediately, Melody wanted to jump up and to help him.

But she couldn't. Her body ignored her will to come to the dragonbirds aid.

As if every muscle was turned into stone, she had no control about her powerless figure.

Besides of the sound of the mechanic leftovers, another sound was abruptly in the air. A loud clicking noise came from the ground where Melody sat. She didn't care for that – her friend was after all in a new danger. But because Ryujin opened his eyes and stared afraid into her direction, the magenta-haired girl understand finally that strange sound. But too late.

Abruptly, a bigger part of the main-vestige – the place, where she sat – broke away.

She was so powerless, that she couldn't even move when the force of gravity showed up.

The leftover started to skid down with so much speed, that it was a miracle, when Melody was somehow able to reach out for a small ledge of the cliff. Holding herself with just her right hand – the other was damaged because of some falling machine-pieces – she couldn't climb up to Ryujin. (Though, the distance for climbing was not longer than her legs.) Losing her last power, she knew the danger of her situation. A fall into this depth was risky for a human – unimportant, if Tamer or regular exemplar of her species. In addition, there was another very 'nice feature'... The sharp crags, which rose from the water, were exactly in her 'landing runway'. She could spear herself in the case, that lady luck wasn't with her. Maybe the young Tamer was used to situations like that (so she felt not as panic as many others would), but not exactly to a combination of lots of bad moments...

Her arm started to hurt intense. It was just a question of time, when she would fall...

And perhaps die...

He watched it. He watched every second.

Full of fear, Ryujin recognized the whole danger in which Melody was.

Not abandoning himself to the injuries of the electricity, he gave everything to escape his 'chains'. But his lower part of the body was still motionless and ignored his order to move. Was frozen. When the Lugia slowly realized the hopeless situation he had gotten into, he felt a strong pain rising in his heart. For the first time after centuries, he feared to lose the most important being in his life. Even more important for him, than his father was once. Something, which he had never expected... He could lose... the person he truly loved... The only meaningful reason for existing... … His pain... became overwhelming... Losing her... would destroy his heart... and his soul... Without this human... his whole life was meaningless... He couldn't live without her anymore...

A tear glided over his face.

He couldn't think about anything.

Anything else apart from the irrational need, just to be smaller, so that he could escape offhandedly – with nothing more than one step – the electric field, which would allow him to save her. If he had only a smaller body... Without a useless tail and a too large figure... The mechanical leftovers wouldn't recognize him as a target, because he wouldn't match their programming... He would be... not the Lugia they had to capture... Would be... free... And so, he could reach Melody...

It took only a second after that wish, to let him realize something.

Ryujin understood... that everything lay in his wings. There was still a possibility to rescue his love. He just had to release... the second of his both remaining secrets... Apart from the secret of his heart – his feelings for Melody – there was another secret he concealed from her... The last secret he had. The secret, which he wanted to forget for himself after the dead of his father and his destroyed trust into the human race... The secret of his soul.

Ryujin inhaled the air deeply.

A stone crumbled from the small ledge.

She swallowed while watching that, because she knew the reason for that.

Slowly, her hand started to skid down... So she couldn't hang on with just one hand forever...

Abruptly Melody got frightened, when a loud sound from the cliffs top – it resembled a lot an electric explosion – filled the air. Though she was in danger, she was afraid and feared for Ryujin. Hopefully, not another 'surprise' was arrived to distress his powerless body... He must be alright...!

Suddenly, Melody lost her hold at the ledge.

She felt the gravity forcing her into the deadly depths.

'Ryujin...!' was her last thought while clothing her eyes in anxiety.

A hard twitch on her wrist stopped the fall.

It was so unexpected, that Melody was sure to hallucinate.

But the strong hand, which held her, seemed to be very substantial...

Opening her eyes, at first the magenta-haired girl looked deliberate up to that hand. This body part felt on her wrist – despite of its obviously strength – very gentle. The foreign skin of a second hand, which touched her arm now in order to hold her better, was clearly soft like velvet or even silk. (Tender and a little pale like a newborn or someone who was seldom outside while sunshine, obviously her savior was nevertheless a strong person with trained muscles and a good heart.) Because they seemed to be truly real hands – and no joke of her scared mind, she looked finally up while raising her head. Gazed slowly into the direction of the owner of those hands.

It was... unexpected. He... was unexpected.

When she looked up, she saw an unknown, gentle face. Saw a beautiful young man.

Maybe it surprised her a little, that her rescuer was without clothes (the upper part of his body was at least naked), while he held himself and her in this dangerous situation near to the deadly fall... But this man, who was probably around her age, fascinated her much more with his appearance. Evidently soft hair like feathers bordered his face. It was a little tousled, but matched this man... Though the structure of his hair was interesting, it was at last the color which bothered her in truth... His hair was silver-white – with a familiar copper-shine. And when she watched the eyes beneath some strands of hair, which fell into his face... The irises were lively caramel.


	10. Chapter 10

The Fallen Guardian

**Chapter Ten**

**Human Emotions**

She was surprised. Her savior... had Ryujins eyes...!

"Are you alright...?" the young man asked with a deep, soft voice.

Melodys eyes widened. She stared at him for many seconds. Couldn't breathe.

After a half minute passed, she realized finally, that this human truly WAS Ryujin.

"Hey, are you alright...?" he asked again – this time more in an uneasy way. He was worried. Shaking her head, Melody replied stuttering: "I-I am a-alright... I g-guess at least s-so... M-My body isn't re-really injured or so-something... My arm hu-hurts a little, but that's n-no reason for worries." "I see..." ,he mumbled with a displeased undertone, "You are injured... and also confused because of my fail to rescue you at the right time, so that you are faced with THIS HERE... … I will not touch your hurt arm. As soon as I heave up your powerless body, I will pay attention not to harm you. Don't move nor try to do so in the next moment, by the way. I don't like that in a situation like this, when your whole life lies in my wings – or hands."

Ryujin seemed to be frustrated, but he was completely gentle, when he drew Melody up in no time. When she was again on the cliff, she blushed a little – because he was really without any clothes. But he didn't allowed her a longer gaze at his new human-body. Pulling her into his arms, she was fast as lightning huddled against his body. The first moment she was snuggled against his chest, Melody smelled the scent of his skin – aromatic like the ocean. There was really... no doubt... Ryujin had turned into a human... Maybe a sourpuss, but a real human; made of flesh and blood... This was very wondrous... She was unsure, how to behave in this situation...

He sighed. Sat back a little bit, so that it became more comfortable.

His arms around her were warm and fond, so that Melody started to like this strange moment while she rested on his (naked) womb. Even, when he was obviously frustrated, she became peacefully. Lowering her eyelids, she listened to his whispering voice: "I am sorry... I didn't mean to be harsh. But I feared so much... to lose you... that I couldn't control my temper any-longer... Forgive me... My willpower became too weak..." In that moment, his right hand glided over her back of the head. His fingers caressed her in a loving way. "I was so... afraid..." ,he added with a tired, weary voice, "My whole life seemed to be over, when I realized you could die..."

A little hesitant she put her right hand on his chest, before she asked: "How is this possible...? Changing your body into a human shape...? You're no 'special-Ditto' with such an ability... And even when there exists in this world a Pokémon which can truly take a human form... You are a Lugia... A Pokémon, which is not known for something like that..." He let the air slowly out, before he said: "Maybe some regular Pokémon have this skill. And maybe they are not even known as Legendaries. When humans can be able to fight like us... there have to be Pokémon, who are like your species. Remember the ancient stories you like. There was a time, when humans and Pokémon were almost the same. I don't think, that everything about this time-period is lost."

"This is not really... an answer of my question." she stated. "Because you wanted to know more, than I could explain you, even if I would know more about this phenomenon. I only know this... The case of my ability. And the reason for it, as well." Ryujin replied calm. "And do you tell me?" After her question, a few seconds passed, before he answered: "Yes... But I am not sure, how you could react with that new information. At last... You seem to have trouble with my appearance. More, than I expected..." "Yeah, because I never expected you – the human-hating Lugia – to have such a talent. You never accepted us since I know you, until you started to look at me as a friend. So, how could I think about you being in a human body and nothing else but that? It feels like... there was no choice for you, when you switched your shape..."

"This is... true... I had no choice... My talent, if you want to call it like that... is very fixed. Defined. This human-body... is the only other body I can have. And it ages in the same way like my true one. But of course adapted from the way a Lugia matures. I'm over one-hundred years old, but this body could be not much older than yours, because I am still young for a Lugia." Ryujin told her.

Melody raised her head in order to look at his face. He allowed her that doing – held her not as tight as before, so that she stared now into his beautiful eyes with a small distance between their faces. "What is the secret of this ability...?" she wondered. A shy smile glided over his lips: "My soul..." Surprised, she raised her eyebrows: "Your soul...? Like your spirit or something of that kind?" "Exactly... … I have a soul... which is very different from the exemplars of other Lugia..." "Please, could you explain me everything you know about it...? It's hard... to imagine." she whispered.

His left hand glided gentle over her back. When Ryujin spoke, his voice was a little weary, but also calm and patient: "My soul... has not the same 'form' like my body. The shape is different... and so, my soul turns me into an animalistic being, which has nevertheless a connection to another race... Your race, to be veridical. I am a Lugia... with a human soul. Thanks to this part of myself, I am able to switch between my true form and that of my soul-self. I'm animalistic and human in one; unfortunately the same moment. My emotions are influenced by this fact..."

For a short moment he clothed tired his eyes. But when he opened them while Melody watched him worried with widened eyes, a soft smile appeared on his face. "By the way... My soul is the reason, why I was as a child so much into the human species. Why I had the strong wish... or... rather need, to befriend at least one human. To have... one human best friend."

Shyly, Melody put her right hand on his cheek. "Is this... also the reason for your... feelings...?" "Perhaps... And perhaps not... I am not sure... Pokémon can love humans, even when they have regular, inhuman souls. They don't even have to own a body, which matches the human shape. Because of that, I can't explain you, why I fell in love with you – if it depended on my soul or not. However... Does my ability... Does my soul... change something about... your feelings?"

She was surprised because of his doubt. Immediately shaking her head, she answered fevered: "Silly! Of course not! As if I would care for a strange ability like changing one-selves appearance! For me, everything which counts is your heart! And in addition: Why should I have a problem, when your second shape is human...? Please, I AM a human!" "Alright..." ,he said hesitant smiling, "Then, I would be grateful... if we could talk later a little more about our feelings. At first... there is something else, which I want to do... Let us go home. Home, to our friends. And when we are back, I need to apologize to everybody because everything which happened is based on my identity as the legitimate Guardian of the Sea." Melody gazed thoughtful at him. "Do you feel... maybe guilty...? Ryujin, everybody knows who you are. You don't have to apologize." With a sadly smile on his lips, the Lugia in a human-body said: "There is something, which I learned from you in the last months... Others are not unimportant for me. I am even able to love... And so, I will be a true friend for those, who risked their lives for saving me. I will apologize for concealing the fact who I truly am. Furthermore, I will thank my saviors. And I start to thank nobody else but you."

Careful, he leaned against her forehead. Looked deeply into her eyes, before he clothed his eyelids. Then, he placed his lips tender on hers. The feeling was somehow different... Lips of a human instead of a beak-like mouth felt much more adequate... But Ryujin was nevertheless the same. Passionate, for a moment he showed her his feelings with a soulful kiss.

When he moved back a little, he whispered: "I remember, that you wanted to use the nickname, which my father had for me... You can call me Natit now and then, if you want. I will not complain about it, as long as it remains as a nickname. Because I like it too much, when you call me Ryujin." A little embarrassed by his offer, Melody accepted unsure: "Okay, if you really think it is alright..." Softly caressing her back, he replied: "Of course it is... After all, I love you... … Later, when we are again alone... you will believe more in my decision and emotions. I promise."

After that, he put her gentle on the ground and stood up. His whole body started to glare in a pure, white light. Melody couldn't see him anymore; his whole body was meanwhile not visible. Particles with the shape of down feathers – glowing also in that beauty light – came from this phenomenon. In the same moment, the happening started to grow. It took only a few seconds, before she could see the result of this doing. When the light subsided, Ryujin was again a Shiny-Lugia.

He kneed in front of her, when he said calm: "Get on me. I can take you home, finally."

"Already strong enough for flying?" she asked smiling while climbing at his back.

A little amused, Ryujin answered: "Needless to say. Because you are with me."

They flew to Johto, Goldenrod City.

As both expected, their friends and some Police officers were already in the Tamer central office. Being busy with the last formalities after imprisoning the criminals including Lawrence, they didn't notice Ryujin and Melody walking into the building. But that was just for the first moment. Then, just Lucaris recognized his Tamer as well as his comrade. Happy and exuberant the Lucario ran into their direction and embarrassed Melody laughing, so that the others noticed them.

"You should have seen us!" ,he said excited, "After you two lured that flying scrap heap of a wannabe-building away, Lawrence had no chance against me and Alex!" "Hey, you had help of us!" Melodys Roserade complained. "Yepp! Rose is right! We helped you with the final strike." Alexanders Dragonite added. "O.k., yes, Rose and Citrine assisted us." the Lucario corrected. "Remember the rest of us." ,Shina the Luxray said, "We were so lucky to assist the Champ. Alexanders other Pokémon and we beat together with Lance plus his team the last Dark Tamer, while everybody else was too tired. Even our comrades of Kanto were powerless. Don't forget to talk about the Police. They were almost dust or something like that. But we – we rocked!" "Oh yes, that was very amazing." ,Alexander said and came near to Melody and the Pokémon around her, "Somehow, you five focused your reserves for a formidable final. If you ask me, Lance and friends were really impressed by your moves. You should definitively fight someday against them."

"Hey, everyone..." Ryujin said abruptly with a depressed undertone in his voice.

Without warning, he lowered his head including his long neck and closed submissive his eyes.

"I... apologize...! I apologize for concealing my true identity...! You all had the right to know about the fact, that Lawrence III wanted to capture no other Lugia but me...! But I... I was so stubborn! Please, please forgive me...!" the Guardian of the Sea said desperate. Obviously, he suffered under his bad conscience. Melody put caring her hand on his left wing – and felt a strong shiver in it. "Ryujin..." she whispered. Abruptly, Alexander put his hand insistent on Ryujins right shoulder. When the Lugia looked frightened up, the dark-skinned Head of this Tamer central offices grinned: "Wow, I didn't know, that you're such a fraidy-cat! C'mon, we beat those criminals! Be happy, guy!" "B-But the fact, who I am..." "...is unimportant for us. We only care for the fact you're one of us. Nobody here is angry or upset just because you didn't tell us, that you're the Guardian of the Sea." Lucaris explained smiling. Alexander added: "There are just one beings here, who have a problem with your concealing of the fact of your identity. But I tell you: You can ignore the Police officers. It's not criminal to have some personal secrets. And so: Don't care for them!" Melodys Kricketune chirred gentle: "We all think of you as a friend. And we are really, really proud of you! Everybody, who belongs to the Tamer organization, thinks like us." After her words, Zirpiera made a sound similar to a victory-fanfare played with a violin.

"You all... forgive me...? Really...?" Ryujin whispered. Bippa the Bibarel smirked: "Yes! How often are we forced to repeat this? Look, I am currently a permanent genius now, but I would really like to have a little break from that. But I can't give in to my other emotional side, as long as you're not truly at home. So... Do us all a favor and be again the scumbag we are used to." "Oh no, you CAN change your personality by will...? Don't tell me, you annoy me that often with your silly-side, because you have nothing better to do..." the Shiny-Lugia snarled a little. Bippa shrugged: "Perhaps. Now and then, you make lots of fun while being irritated by me. However. Do you accept now our good will or not? Can you believe it, finally?" With a shyly smile, the Lugia nodded. "Great! Then, how about you stop being such a – like Alexander said – fraidy-cat and stand up with an upraised head? We all want our legendary meanie back, you know." Bippa said earnest.

When Ryujin did what the Bibarel wanted, Rose the Roserade said: "After we finished the boring formalities about the imprisonment of Lawrence and his henchmen... How about a celebration? Eventual, we all saved the world. And our friend is back. That is worth for a little party, if you all ask me. And because it's evening, we can celebrate our victory with a glorious dinner." "Nice idea. But just one question: Do you pay for all of us at dinner? At least for everyone who is here? Everyone, who is NOT from the Police?" Mukuru the Staraptor asked. "Oh come on, as if a dinner would be sooo expensive." ,Rose replied, "Especially after we all got a nice bounty on head for Lawrence III – the most dangerous collector on the world!" "Bounty on head?" ,Ryujin asked with lifted eyebrows, "You all got already some money for the heroic act?" Alexander explained: "Because Lawrence was dangerous – even more, than we all expected – the payment was very... generous. And so, it would be a good idea to use a part of that money for a wonderful dinner." Shaking his head, Mukuru mumbled: "Saving of new money is not your strength." Lucaris laughed: "You're too reasonable, old friend. We can indulge ourselves at least one time!"

The Staraptor looked helpless at Melody, but his Tamer giggled: "Sorry Mukuru, but this idea sounds just too great. Besides, you don't have to use your part of the bounty. I'll pay for your meal." He smiled embarrassed: "O.k., if that's alright for you. … What about you, Ryujin? Do you eat, too? Or do you prefer to be alone, because you have no interest in such a grand dinner?" The Lugia was silent for a few seconds, before he answered with a demonic grin: "Of course I will come with you. After all I owe this event my saviors. Don't you agree?" With folded arms, Alexander said smiling: "I guess, everybody agrees. But you don't have to call us 'saviors'. You're a hero, too. Without your and Melodys action to lure the fortress away and to destroy it, we wouldn't be here like that. … Well, that's enough talking. Let us all – apart from the Police – go into the best restaurant of Goldenrod City! This will be the best evening since months!"

Alexander was right. It was indeed the best evening since a long time.

Melody spent a wonderful evening with her friends and comrades – everyone was happy and jolly because the long hunt of the collector Lawrence was finally over. Ryujin, who hold himself nevertheless back, seemed certainly to enjoy this (a little chaotic) celebration. Staying clothe to her and the Main Six, he remained the whole time at the party, though it was a little too much for him when many of the Tamer and Pokémon decided to dance on the dance floor of the restaurant. Clumsy as he was as a Lugia on the ground, he preferred to watch instead of risking his luck. (Perhaps he could turn just into his human shape, but Melody didn't ask him for that. At first, he had no clothes, so that he would have more than one trouble. And second, she wasn't sure if he even thought about that possibility. Maybe he didn't want to show others this secret. At least, he acted obviously unsure whenever Bippa and Alexanders Dragonite Citrine advised him of their theory, that his bond to Melody was a sign for interesting emotions. When he had already trouble with that, then it was the best to wait with releasing the fact of his human soul plus ability of shape-shifting. And to be honest: The magenta-haired girl was not in a hurry. She loved him – and so, she wanted him to feel well. Only he had to decide important things like that.)

When they came home after sunset, only Melody and her Lugia were alright.

Because the Main Six had overact dancing after the dinner, they were now very tired after traveling. Lucaris couldn't really stand, while Bippa (again a silly) let himself already fall on the ground. Mukurus left wing was unworkable – in his eyes probably a paroxysm – while Zirpieras feed hurt very much. Rose had backache and finally Shina had numb paws. As their Tamer, Melody ordered her friends to rest in their bedroom – and because her Pokémon were no longer in the mode for some jolly activities with an exhausting factor, they followed well-behaved her wish.

While Melody was in the bathroom, Ryujin decided to accompany the Main Six for a few minutes. Before they would sleep, he wanted to spend some quality-time with them. As his friends, he had great interest into their health – as well as into more details of this day. Curious, he wanted to know everything which happened when he wasn't around. And because Melody understood this, she had no problem with his little visit. In truth, she was grateful for his care. Apart from his curiosity, Ryujins mindfulness in front of her friends was noteworthy. Usually, he wouldn't like their doing and weakness (typical for a scumbag), but today was different. And maybe... he was different, too.

She wore already her short white-beige pyjama and sat easygoing on her bed, when Ryujin came finally into her dark room.

"Our patients are alright?" Melody asked him smiling. Clothing the door with his beak-like mouth, the Lugia grinned: "They fell into sleep, when the last exaltation was finally gone. It was amusing." "Hehe, I guess so. They can be very cute, when they are tired." "Well, I wouldn't say cute, but... They are indeed entertaining after a long day and lots of talking about it." he noted.

A little hesitant, the Shiny came near to Melody. Sat on the ground, while he gazed into her eyes. "You don't want to sleep now, right..." she decoded his behavior. "Yes... Because I promised you, that I will talk more with you about our feelings..." his thoughts echoed in her mind. Careful, Ryujins right wing touched her back, while he watched her silently. He seemed to be in two minds about that situation... So, Melody put slowly her hands on his cheeks, before she said: "Alright. Maybe we should decide at first, how to interact with each other from now on. Or, to be more clear: How do you want to handle our relationship now? In the end, it is your decision. It all depends on your will to be near to me. How much near you can accept between us."

He sighed: "Such a way of debating is... so reasonable... I should be thankful for that... But... I... can't be grateful... Currently, I don't know how to control the emotions inside of me... I don't know anything about the right kind of dealing with them. But furthermore I don't feel well, when we are reasonable while talking about our feelings. I want it to be more... affective. Because I know surely, that I love you... I want to be... close to you... And I want the others... to know that... Of course, today I wasn't able to explain Bippa and Citrine, that they were right – that I allowed a connection between our hearts and souls because I love you. But I will be able to agree, when someone asks me about my feelings for you – if you are in that way important for me. That's why I want to talk... rather in the way which you do normally. I want to be... open. But it's... hard..."

Melody caressed loving his face. With a gentle smile she replied: "Then, everything is very simple. You can show me, how much near you want. And if you feel better to know it: I would like to have as much near to you as possible. I want you to be that, what we humans call a boyfriend. A partner. And I wish for everything, which counts to that fact. Because I love you so much."

His eyes widened. Breathing became suddenly harder.

She wanted him... to be her... boyfriend...? Her partner...? The one for her...?

When he realized Melodys words, he couldn't stand his overwhelming feelings anymore.

It needed just a few seconds to take his human form. The light of his shape-shifting was not even completely gone, when he pressed his lips uninhibited on Melodys. With closed eyes, he kissed her with his full desire. Immersed his tongue deep into her sweetish mouth. Moving passionate, he held his truelove meanwhile gentle in his arms. Melody answered his feelings – embraced his neck and paid back his kiss. In order to be more close to her, Ryujin moved on her bed. Together, they sat now on the mattress and shared a long, unrestrained kiss.

While they did so, he felt like he would be in heaven. She huddled him against herself so loving... Her embrace was fulfilling... Her hands glided tender over his skin – the feeling became exciting, when she caressed his chest with her right hand, while the left was on his hips. It was unbelievable. And not to mention her kiss in the same moment... Her tongue moved so dulcet...

The Lugia in human form gasped, when the girl he loved suddenly put her hand on his sex.

"Wha-What...?" he moaned confused and moved a little bit back. When he gazed at her, his truelove smiled just innocent. But naked as he was in this situation, he became nevertheless nervous thanks to her unexpected touch. Though, the feeling was... pleasing... Her whole action was... wonderful... Not putting her hand away, Melody whispered: "It's probably a little too early, but... Please, Ryujin... … Could you... take my clothes off...?" He gulped hardly; not only because of her words. Her fingers glided a little over his member... Letting the air slowly out, the young man nodded: "Yes... If you really wish for that..."

Hesitant, Ryujin undressed her step by step. And while he watched her beautiful appearance intent, slowly his body started to act strange... His heart sped up. His breath became uneasy. His body heated fast. And his sex... became hard... and taut... He had never felt this before...

Then, she was naked like him... Silently he put his hands on her shoulders. Glided careful with them over Melodys tender skin. A smooth smile appeared in her face, when he touched fondly her breast. His voice was quiet, when he stated throaty: "You are like an angel..." "Thank you... But you, too." Melody entwined loving her arms around his upper part of the body. Answering her doing content – nestling her against himself, he felt relieved the warmth of her whole body. Her skin leaned pleasing against his own... When they shared again a long kiss, so that a warm feeling rose in his womb, Ryujin slowly understood it... The strange reactions of his body became clear. Also the responses of Melodys body. He realized, what her passional behavior meant... And that he wanted it, too...

"Are you absolute sure... you want to do this...?"

His question was shyly, because this would be her first time...

She shouldn't waste this moment with someone, who was perhaps not worth for it...

"Yes, I am sure. I couldn't imagine anyone else as my mate for the first time. I will not regret it." Melody replied confident. It was relaxing that she guessed his thoughts. With a soft giggle he said: "Alright. Then I will give my best to please you. To make you happy. But be patient with me, o.k.? After all... It's not only your first time." Her eyes widened and her mouth swung open. Surprised by her reaction he studied her expression puzzled. Ryujin wondered: "Is something wrong with me...?" With raised eyebrows she answered earnest: "How on earth can a beauty Lugia like you not...?" Before she could finish her question, she had obviously no air left. Stared at him. He couldn't help but laugh relaxed about Melody. When she sulked, he came down and explained: "It's very simple... I had never... the need of doing so... Never felt passion for another creature... I had some offerings – and all of them were very attractive and almost ardent. But I had no interest. Not even the most beautiful female of my own race was enough to awake those feelings inside of me. I had no desire – no longing. Not even... love. Maybe... I was too dead inside of my heart for this. Not only too dead for my human wants, but also for the animalistic need of mating."

Her hands touched gentle his face. Sad sympathy was in her face when she whispered: "I... I'm so sorry for you... I didn't know, that you was even... lonely in that way... Maybe you told me always, that you preferred being alone... But furthermore I thought always, you would be no... virgin... Excuse my stupid opinion..." The human-like Lugia shrugged his shoulders calm. "You don't need to feel pity. Nor to apologize. … See... Now, I am here... And I truly have emotions, which I could never imagine to have in the past. Before I met you, there were no emotions like that in my heart... But now... My heart is filled up with happiness and love. Of course I am still who I am – a meanie... However, there are parts inside of me, which are once again awake. No longer lost in the moment when my father sacrificed himself for me. My heart is again able to love... It is like a true miracle... I am so... grateful for that gift... Thankful to feel so much... Thankful for... the fact, that you are really by my side... And so... grateful for your love for me..."

Careful, Ryujin sank with Melody in his arms on the mattress. Snuggled her against his chest. "Ryujin...?" she mumbled. "Hm...?" "Will you... not regret it to be my... best friend...? My partner?" "Of course not... I will never do that. And I will never regret it... to succumb my emotions for you." After he told her his opinion, he pressed his lips once more on hers. Glided deeply with his tongue into her sweetish mouth. Suddenly, she rolled without any effort on his body. Her legs pressed strong against his hips... and while she kissed him passional, her sex nestled up against his member. He groaned quietly. With a throaty voice he begged: "Wait..." "Why? You want it, too, right?" "Surely, but... Let us start... slowly... Unhasty. I am of course a man, but I cherish this moment... Savoring every second is very important for me... Don't forget: I am not like the others. I want this – but I also want to become acquainted with the body of my truelove."

Melody blushed: "U-Uhm... Okay. But I want to get to know your body at first." "Agreeable. Then, what can I do to help you with that?" he wanted to know with a demonic grin. She smiled confident: "Oh, just let me do what I want to do. That's all." He let the air out, before he answered: "Fine... Enjoy yourself, until it's time for me to have pleasure with you..." "Hehe, I will have lots of fun. Don't worry. … Now, be a nice Lugia. Lie calm on the bed and relax."

He did it. Laid in her cushions and let her do whatever she wanted.

With closed eyes, he allowed her to touch his body everywhere she could imagine...

Heat flowed trough his chest when Melody caressed it. He gasped a little, once she suddenly pressed her lips against his skin. Slowly, she spread kisses on him... This felt alluring... Her hands glided soft over his hips in the moment his truelove started to lick his chest... Ryujin gulped hardly the minute the tip of her tongue touched his left nipple. She licked him there for a long moment – only switched between his both nipples. But he felt a weak, but nevertheless existing impatience growing in her action. Somehow, she became unsatisfied... He didn't know the reason for this... Then, Melody answered his silent question without knowing it: Abruptly, she closed her lips around his right nipple. This surprised him – he moaned quietly. It was so... wonderful...

The Lugia in human shape became a little overwhelmed in the moment the magenta-haired girl started without warning to suck on his nipple. His fingers gripped strongly the sheet under his body. Opening his eyes a little bit, he stared at the ceiling. He was aware of her fingers, which glided gradually into the direction of his womb... The heat grew in his body step by step... And his breath became snatchy and throaty – more and more, when her right hand started to circle his member... Her action – the way she played with him – was definitely... interesting... as well as frustrating. Maybe she sucked on his nipples very pleasing... Provoked his patience, to stay calm while she touched only the skin around his sensitive body part, in a thrillingly way so that his desire grew... But that was not enough for him as long as his sex wasn't touched by her fingers... He wanted that... And she refused him this favor... Long, exhausting minutes passed...

Clothing his eyes again, when a wave of lust flowed through his womb, he crunched with his teeth. "Melody..." ,he whispered with a croaky voice, "Don't play with me..." He heard only a giggle. Annoyed, he wanted to sat up quickly, but suddenly her right hand held him down. To be correct: Her fingers grabbed his taut member. Leaning back into the cushions, he moaned a little louder. Panting for air, Ryujin felt how she started to rub his sex... While she did so, Melody glided slowly down his body. Obviously she wanted to touch more parts of his body... He stopped breathing... During her movement against his member, she licked patient with her tongue along his chest, stomach – even along his hips... His heart skipped a beat in the second her lips touched his member. Loving, Melodys mouth fondled the members beginning as well as Ryujins sensitive scrotum – which let his whole body cringe uncontrollable. One-two minutes passed before he was inured to it. Again relaxing, the Lugia in a human shape savored her touch now... In the end, he wasn't used to Melodys doing, but nevertheless everything felt so... good... and dulcet... It calmed his mind... Normally, his thoughts were restless... and in contrast... she soothed the uneasy spirit...

Abruptly, she licked the tip of his sex...!

The feeling was beyond words... Ryujin didn't know, how to bear that...

He panted quickly for air, while her tongue touched him with more and more pressure...

Oh... She surrounded slowly his member with her lips...! And then, Melody began to sulk it...!

A strong moan sounded in his throat. Her doing was too much... His truelove demanded too much self-control from him... Ryujin fought against the overwhelming need, but it was useless... She was everything he had wished for... And so, she gave him so much in the moment she let him plunge deeply into her mouth while sulking... He had to let it happen with himself... He needed... so badly... the sexual climax... Now...!

'No...' a tired voice echoed in his back of the head.

It was a strong wish of his heart... The wish to please HER before having himself an orgasm.

Concentrating his whole willpower, he groaned with his sexual arousal: "Stop... Please... Wait...!"

Melody got frightened by his deep, weary voice. "Wha-What's wrong...? Did I... hurt you, maybe? Are y-you in... p-pain...?" she stuttered. It took lots of his self-control to sat up instead of abandoning himself to his animalistic, ahungered need... Holding his temple with his left hand, Ryujin watched her with half-opened eyelids. "No, I am not..." ,he answered tired, "I am alright... It's just... I... I can't do that... Of course, I... need it... much more, than I can explain... I... want it... because YOU satisfy me... B-But... I need you... to be pleased... before I can... let me go..."

Her eyes widened. She wanted to say something, but he didn't give her the chance. Vehement, Ryujin pressed his lips against hers. Forced her in the same moment to lay into the cushions. Kissing her for a long moment, he fought against his lust... His member was too taut – it hurt... However, the human Lugia had the strongest willpower there was; he needed to be strong and patient, too, if he wanted his first time to become the most important night of his life. The night, when Melody showed him, that he was the one for her... … That's why he had to please her... Because of the wonderful gift she gave him when she had declared that she loved him.

Finally his lips moved back. "Relax..." he whispered with arousal in his voice. She gazed at him with eyes full of love, before she closed them trustful. He took a deep breath – her reaction helped his mind to stay more or less calm... Though he was nervous, Ryujin wouldn't lose control now... Melodys emotions for him were useful for controlling himself.

He started to caress his beloved human...

Their wants were more or less identical. He wanted to touch her chest, hips and of course her sex... But in contrast, his need was more intense than hers – almost violent, his desire flowed through Ryujins body. Only holding and kissing her breasts took lots of control... He wanted to knead them quickly and also uncontrollable... And because the skin of her breasts had such a wonderful scent, he wished for biting this as well as her flesh just a little bit... But he held back. As a Lugia – no one but the ONE Lugia, Ryujin knew how important it was to consider his environment. Maybe he was the worst Guardian of the Sea ever (and in the end a fallen one), but he hadn't unlearned to respect natural needs of others... He was still able to recognize, how far he could go. So he could sense Melodys need – but also her small uncertainty...

Licking her right breast with pleasure, Ryujin knew he couldn't do this night everything he wanted with his animalistic character trait. Not now... Surely Melody wanted to give him all she could give; surely she was ready for their... mating... However, she was a human. And it was her first time. Being no Lugia, she could have really often possibilities for having some pleasure... So, she wasn't bound to the nature, which forced beings to do the whole program even when it was their first time. Lugia were different. Even, when they weren't used to sex, they HAD to do it with all their strength. His instincts told him that – it was an irremediable fact. But she was a pure, innocent flower – Melody didn't succumb the force which make Lugia do utilize every rare moment of mating. (Remarkable, that Ryujin was thanks to his soul also not forced to mate like his own species did...) This girl could approximate the topic sex in such a beautiful, loving way... She could savor this great time! And dear god... He had this possibility, too...! So, he couldn't waste it with forcing Melody to take now his whole desire! They were both not used to the fulfillment and sexual arousal. That's why Ryujin wanted to take time for her as well as his own need...

Even when it cost some control, he licked and sulked pleasurably her nipples without appetent bites. Smelling her scent and hearing her piecemeal faster breaths of air, the Lugia smiled a little amused – in spite of his need which burned in his whole body. While he fondled her breasts, he recognized how useful it could be to own hands instead of wings. His movement was more target-oriented – allowed him now to kiss her breasts in the same moment his hands glided gentle over her stomach. With his great wings, such a doing would be rather problematical. A 'finger' of them was bigger than a normal (in his eyes small or almost tiny) human-finger. He couldn't touch her as directly as now, when he glided slowly with one finger of his right hand over her mons pubis... Surely, he would be not even able... to touch her... deeper...

Her gasp – after a soft touch of her clit – turned the Lugia in human shape on.

Forcing himself not to over-react, because a strong wave of lust flowed through him, he inhaled slowly the air in the moment he started to rub in slow-motion over her sensitive body-part. Like her, he glided down her body – but he had not the self-control to spread kisses on her stomach or hips. Another time he would have the strength to do so... But not now. Now, Ryujin needed his willpower to caress his truelove gently with his lips – without any wild action of himself.

Kissing her outer labia with closed eyes, he savored the feeling of touching her clit... She panted quietly with her tuneful voice – a sound from heaven... This moment... was perfect... He felt now, that he could do something more... moving... Hesitant, he opened his lips and let out his tongue. Glided with the tip over Melodys sensitive body-part, while his finger moved down to her vagina. Slowly he plunged a little bit into her depths... It surprised him, how wet and also warm she was... How... hot... she already was... Staying where he was, Ryujin took a little time to get used to this – as well as the sensation of licking her clit... When he thought, he was finally strong enough for it, Melody disturbed his willpower with another pleasing sound. This time, it was a beautiful moan... His nerves couldn't take such a thrillingly event.

Like a whisper he groaned, before his finger moved back. Before... he put his tongue into her.

Tasting her sweetish juice destroyed lots of his self-control. His movement became wild... Ardent. Holding her hips with both hands – thanks goodness not as strong as he needed, Ryujin fought against his lust as well as instinct. As a Lugia... this here was a naturally part of mating... And so, the legitimate Guardian of the Sea was maugre his human soul very helpless... Despite his body, which was clearly a human one, he needed so badly the heath; the taste of her depths... And Melody gave him even more, when she moaned now much louder... He felt, how near she was to let go... And the sensation around his tongue forced him to move on, until she had a sexual climax...

But his will was once again stronger.

With a almost painful groan the human Lugia moved back.

Ryujin squinted his eyes when he sat up and tried to regain his control... That was... bad... His mind was very near to lose the human aspect he had always because of his soul... Especially in the second before he had the strength to stop his doing... the animalistic side in his thoughts... was... too strong. He wasn't sure, if he could continue now... Of course he wanted it, but... Melody was too important – he didn't want to scare her with a human-shaped beast... In that case, he could also try to love her with his original body... (The most idiotic idea for a girl's first time.)

His thoughts were stopped by tender hands, which held his cheeks abruptly. Opening his eyes, Ryujin gazed directly into Melodys magenta-colored irises. A soft smile was on her lips. "Hey... What's wrong...? Is this here too much for you...?" It was surprising in a positive way, that she knew his personal pain so well... Actually, his truelove didn't need to read in his mind... He nodded: "Yes... I don't know... how to control myself any-longer... The beast in me... demands so much... Probably, it demands too much... I... I don't want to lose you... nor to scare you... And so..." "Running away is no option." ,she said simple, which irritated him, "When I realized that I love someone impressive like a Lugia, I knew it would be no 'normal love'. You are a born Pokémon, after all. And I didn't know you have the ability to take a human form. So... You can't scare me only because of the fact what you are. Especially... See, fortunately I know WHO you are. And that 'who' is the one who I love – not the 'what'. I love you as the person you are. It doesn't matter for me, which appearance you have. You are beautiful – in every body. Because of that, you can love me with every body you have. And with your full heart and desire. You will never lose me."

Ryujin shivered a little. And suddenly, a tear glided over his face.

"I... I have to thank you... You are... truly... the most wonderful human in this world..."

After he whispered those words, he huddled against Melody. With her gentle arms around his body, he let himself sink slowly – together with her – into the cushions. Holding her tight, he realized, how different he was in comparison with this young woman. Apparently he was a overconfident, egoistical being – he shouldn't care for his appearance when it came to mating... But in truth, he was more than afraid to love Melody with his original body because he didn't match her size very well... She, on the other hand, was a calm person who seemed to be too serious and good-natured for wild, unrestrained things. That she accepted him with every form, when it came to something like sex, was almost overwhelming... With an earnest look in his eyes, Ryujin gazed at her. "I will not be able to hold myself back... In the moment when I touch you... deeply... I'll have no longer self-control..." "I know that. Don't worry." she answered and kissed him gentle. With demonic grin he replied: "Sometimes I wish I could be again so harsh and unfriendly... It is annoying, when you care for me and my stupid fears all the time." "Well, how about you switch then into your true shape?" "No... Not this night... Perhaps... one day... when I can take it to love you... like this... But now... I can't do something like that until I am able to deal with my animalistic side. And it is not only because I could become again easily a scumbag... Even, if it would help me to be truly confident... … See... Before I didn't love you in a human way... With human emotions... It would be wrong to have sex. Finally, I can be together with you... It took so much energy to stay away from you, that I don't want to risk now my great luck." Melody smiled like an angel: "I guess, I am the one who have great luck because you are much harder to hold than me." Relaxed by her words, Ryujin laughed quietly: "Perhaps... At least, it is hard to tame me, isn't it..."

After he pronounced his statement, he closed peaceful his eyes.

For a short time he savored still this moment before he succumbed at last his feelings.

Careful he rolled himself and Melody sideward – the result was, that she lay on her back while Ryujin hunkered over her. Looking glass-eyed, the Lugia in human shape watched her pretty face. This beauty angel was clearly everything he needed... His breath was very warm when he panted: "Melody... I... I love you so much... Without you... I would be... lost..."

Closing his eyes, he started slowly to enter her body, before she could have a chance to answer... Not, because she could reply something wrong... But because he feared to lose his regained control. And to feel her on the tip of his member, cost already too much mental strength. Gasping for air, Ryujin felt her wetness and heard a little moan coming from her ambrosial mouth. It was... pleasing. Gliding deeper, her hot depths stimulated his taut sex in an overwhelming way... The movement was deliberate though his sex forced him almost to do it faster... But nevertheless he moved slowly backward and forward. It was just wonderful... And because his truelove breathed as hardly as him, Ryujin felt safe with his acting... After a few minutes passed, a stronger need flowed through him... He hesitated to follow that instinct at first... But his mind became abruptly to weak for moving controlled in slow-motion. That was because of her doing. Melody embraced him – pressed herself passional against him... And so, he couldn't help but pushing his member intense into her.

He groaned when an unknown sensation raised in his whole body.

Thrusting full of desire into his beloved being was now the only thing he could think about.

For a moment he did so – hammered into her while she held him with relish. But Ryujin wasn't sure how to behave... correctly. It was her first time – it was YET her first time... Though he was busy with pleasing his lust, he considered more and more about the right way treat Melody... In addition, some parts of his need wished for her to control this intense moment... At least, until he was ready for her AND his own sexual climax... That was in the end the possibility he wanted at the most...

Again he rolled her and himself over the mattress.

Now, Melody was at the top. She gazed surprised at him, when their foreheads leaned on each other. "Move... Please..." he begged with a weary, ardent voice. He was still in her body – and she could probably feel how hard and needy his sex was... Her suddenly, loving smile touched his heart... Slowly he understood in every way where his place in this world was... The unsureness vanished – he became able to handle his animalistic side. He moaned relieved in the moment Melody kissed full of love his lips and started to ride him. Her doing was just... perfect... He recognized, how much this contact between them raised their feelings... His lust grew... and her desire, too... Holding her with a little shiver in his arms, Ryujin felt a growing pulse in his hot body... Oh dear god...

"I love you..." she whispered. "And I... love you..." he answered deeply moved.

The human Lugia started to buck slowly in Melodys rhythm.

Oh yes... Their movement was pure harmony. It was a wonderful, thrillingly sensation... Slowly, they came close to the climax. And this moment... could take eternity. But... it couldn't last forever, of course... Both were not strong enough for such a long time – nobody could be. And because of that fact, Ryujin felt that it was time to let go. Thanks to Melodys generosity he switched once more their positions – pressed himself against her; she did the same. Finally, he stopped bearing down desire, lust and love when he thrust uncontrollable and fast into her depths. He kissed her desperate because he didn't know whereabouts with himself in the swirl of emotions.

Waves of heat flushed over him – especially, when he felt suddenly Melody pulsing in his embrace. Hearing her long, satisfying moan... Realizing that she started to lose herself... It was too much... Ultimate, Ryujin became carried away with such an emotional wave, that it burst him almost... Unbearable the orgasm rushed through his body... His hot seed flowed with high-speed out of his exploding member... He couldn't help anymore... Ryujin screamed full of pleasure and satisfaction... Then – when his body shivered completely because of his salvation – he passed out...

One or two minutes after their climax Ryujin woke up again...

Melody held him gentle in her arms, while his body lay motionless on hers...

At first he hadn't the need of showing her, that he was already conscious. He was not completely 'back in his body' – besides of his eyes, he wasn't able to move anything... All parts were heavy – even his head, which rested on her chest, was unflexible like a boulder... How strange... He was human when it came to his body, but it felt as if his body was the original one – only much heavier and a little bit too paralyzed for a strong Lugia... What a shame to exhaust himself so much...

With half-opened eyelids he stared into the dark...

Well... There was at least something remarkable about his self-depletion... This special feeling... Unknown satisfaction flowed calm through his nerves. A pleasing impression – left by his orgasm. Currently another fact weakened this (it was a little bit hard to get air while his body was so heavy), but however, to feel good was a true luxury for him. It was always like that, so even a small light gladdened him deep in his heart... … Oh. The sensation became stronger, when he got the control of his whole body back. Also, it was curiously step by step easier to breathe when the relaxation purled lively like a river through his body-parts.

His brain worked now with hundred percent, after the exhaustion vanished.

Somehow he became embarrassed thanks of realizing his doing from a few minutes before...

On the other hand, Ryujin started to feel relieved and endless happy. Released from his inner pain, to fight his whole emotions back, the Lugia in a human shape turned his head in order to look into Melodys tender face. In the moment he caught sight of her loving expression, he smiled fondly. Before he could think about it, his truelove started quietly a new conversation: "How do you feel?" "Well..." ,he started with a weakly demon-grin, "I feel a little bit annoyed because I wanted to be the one who asks that." "Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't want to be impolite..." she replied serious. Giggling about her bad conscience, he couldn't believe to be the one who was lucky to be HER one. Ryujin put his right hand gentle on her cheek. "That was just a joke... In truth, I am so... grateful. This feeling in my body – in my heart is... more than words can say... Satisfaction like that is... something I couldn't ever imagine to feel one day for myself... It is a fulfillment, which captures everything in me... My body pulsates in salvation, so to speak... My heart shines with pure light... But... Tell me... What... What about you...? Are you alright...?"

She raised her eyebrows after he spoke his question. "U-Uhm, did I... hurt you...?" he continued. Worried, Ryujin studied her expression. A few seconds passed. Then, his truelove laughed tender: "Dear goodness, why shouldn't I be alright...? Ryujin... That was so... amazing! This feeling was breathtaking and stunning! I felt never something like this before...!" "Oi, couldn't you tell me that just a little bit earlier...?" he wanted tired to know. This girl... Why had she to play with him...? Surely he deserved it – he was normally such a scumbag... But now...? He thoughts were disturbed in the moment Melody caressed his back with both hands. "Please, excuse me that unfair action." ,she whispered, "It was just so unbelievable you could ask me, if your doing was BAD for me." Understanding, what she meant, Ryujin lowered his eyelids relaxed: "I see... Forgive me... This was probably a very idiotic reaction of myself... The climax was satisfying for me... And because of this, why should you feel something else, after I really managed it to deserve our 'mergence'...? Oh god, sometimes I am obviously the greatest idiot on this planet..." She giggled, so he started to sulk a bit. "My 'taste' for humans is absolutely... wondrous." he stated quietly. A grin in her face followed his minimal frustrated words – and then a wonderful kiss of her soft lips. Firstly he ignored her doing – resisted Melodys temptation. Bearing her movement without any motion seemed to be easy now, because it was truly unfair how she treated him – someone who was reverential called a guardian. Counting on his new-found inner calmness after the sexual release, Ryujin waited for her to stop. But – why did he even expect something else? – she moved on. A minute passed...

"Dear god, I hate you still sometimes..." he whispered relenting with closed eyes under her lips. Giving in, the Lugia in human shape answered the great temptation of his life. His tongue plunged full of desire into her ambrosial mouth. "H-Hey..." she tried to say something while he kissed her. "Forget it..." ,he broke in on her words, "You wanted a kiss – and I give you indeed the attention." Not giving her a chance, Ryujin let this moment last more than almost three minutes.

The look in his caramel-eyes was provoking when he moved back.

His forehead lay on hers, when Ryujin grinned overconfident – a little bit scumbag-like...

Melody answered his grin: "O.k., I got it... I'm a bad girl when I bother you like that. If I apologize, do you feel better then...? Because I would like to see you again happy plus fulfilled after we are now officially a couple." He breath in for a few seconds. "A couple... This phrase is so... moving... Just to think about it... Just to think... that I am truly your mate... … Alright... I stop my sulking. And you don't have to apologize. Because you are mine – in the same way how I am yours... So... Girl, would you mind... if I continue the kissing to show you my feelings...?" She shrugged: "Oh, I'm not totally sure... After you was in the past such a meanie... I can't trust you, right?" Smiling, Ryujin relished her tender hands gliding softly over the skin of his cheek and back. "I am afraid: Someone like me isn't worth for being trusted." ,he answered at first in a playful manner, "But... Maybe one day... When I deserve it after a long proof of our relationship... Then, when our friends and everybody else know that I love you... When that time comes... we will be more than a couple. I'll be more than just a regular partner, who is yet not worth for being yours."

Melody stared overwhelmed into his promising eyes. "Ryujin..." ,she whispered with a weary voice, "Do you want to say... Do you... want... to... ma-...?" With a short, tender giggle he leaned his lips on hers in order to interrupt Melody. "Ssh... I am not good in things like that... So, don't talk further. Please... At first, I will need lots of strength to reveal the secret of my heart. The secret of my soul – my second form, too..." he explained with closed eyes. Opening them again a little bit, the Lugia gazed loving at her hopefully face. Caressing Melodys body, he continued after a pause: "One day... When I overcome every outside fear or incomprehension and my own hesitation as well as doubt... When I call myself again truthfully the Guardian of the Sea... Then... I will beg you to be officially and forever by my side... … But until then... Be patient with me. I will need lots of time to become much more than a scumbag." Melody nodded: "Fine, I wait. As long as we can be together like now, I am already happy. Because I'm glad to call my proud, absolute stubborn Lugia in the same time my beloved partner. My settled, tamed loner." He smiled and huddled relaxed against her. "Yes... Now, I am truly tamed in every way... … Well... You don't mind, if I continue with something, hm?" A confident smile glided over Melodys face, though she tried to bear it down. Innocent she asked: "What do you want to do...?" "Let me say it that way... I want to have again some fun with you. Only another harmless, little play."

They shared a long moment just smiling at each other full of love and joy. Caressing each other. Then, Ryujin started once more to affirm his feelings for Melody. She answered him passionate – changed several times the position with him in order to intensify the whole feeling. To savor it... Making love was this time maybe a bit shorter because of their previous exhaustion, but it was nevertheless thrilling or rather satisfying. The strong hunger of lust and desire became once again completely allayed by their deep mergence...

When he lay tired in her arms – feeling the climax still ebbing away – Ryujin nestled up against Melodys soft skin. They were already under the blanket because not only him had now the need of sleeping for some hours (or days)... Melody corrected just the blanket, so that this thing entwined proper around his back, before she cuddled fond with him.

Closing his eyes and relaxing in her embrace, he knew with relief for the first time after centuries that he had finally a true home... Someone, who loved him with his whole heart... When he glided slowly into a calm sleep, he gave Melody telepathically all the pure feelings which flowed through his body and mind. She answered him with the same doing, so that a 'lullaby' of an overwhelming, fulfilling love guided Ryujin gentle into the dreamworld...


End file.
